Todo por Ellos
by Galerena
Summary: Un arma que dará equilibrio al bien y el mal. Que pasa? Harry no quiere utilizarla!Leanlo, Reviews por favor!..
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

...- Morirás, estúpida amante de los muggles. Traicionera de tu raza. decía una voz siseante con gran felicidad. – Tú y los Potter son los únicos de importancia por destruir, para poder yo alcanzar mi victoria y objetivo. CRUCIO! Una joven se retuerce de dolor en el suelo por varios segundos. Pero ella le contesta:

...-No estés tan seguro Voldemort, tarde o temprano... tú morirás. Ahora o en un futuro. decía ella cansada.

Voldemort: Mátala, Colagusano. Yo no quiero gastar energías en algo tan patético. Dijo mirándolo.

Colagusano: Si amo. Tomo su varita y la apunto a ella, en su pecho.

...- Tú.. eres el traidor, porque?... Peter que va a pasar con tus amigos.

Colagusano: Él es muy poderoso, no conoces su poder.

Voldemort: Ya hazlo!.

Colagusano: Si, si amo. Avadra Kedavra!. Una luz de color verde salió de su varita dándola en el pecho a la joven causándole una muerte instantánea. Ella no pudo evitar que una nueva profecía se hiciera, en un futuro realidad:

_- El predominio del bien y el mal desde inicios de la humanidad dará a aquella persona nacida bajo la influencia de la luna física y espiritual, el arma que dará equilibrio al mundo mágico y muggle. Sobrevivirá al ataque del cual considere su enemigo pero morirá en manos de los que ama"._

He aquí el nacimiento de la persona que dará todo por ellos...


	2. El comienzo de Todo

Capitulo #1 El Comienzo de Todo 

Estaba ella en medio de un bosque, cuando a lo lejos una dama a la cual no se le veía el rostro me miraba de lejos. Cuando de repente de la nada me siento rodeada por una luz intensa de color entre azul y verde, yo estaba asustada y la dama trataba de acercarse a mi pero la luz no la dejaba y ella lloraba. Trato de alcanzarla pero al tocarla caigo en un abismo que sale debajo de mi.

...- Giselle, ya levántate, ya es hora. Toca a la puerta una señora de acerca unos 40 años, de estatura media, tez blanca, ojos y cabello oscuro.

Giselle: ... un rato más tía Andrómeda. decía una joven de 16 años, de estatura media, tez morena, cabello rizado y oscuro con ojos color miel.

Andrómeda: Ya no tarda en venir tu prima.

Giselle: Nynphadora!. Se levanta rápidamente y abre la puerta. – Tía porque no me dijo eso antes.

Andrómeda: Giselle, ya lo sabías, anda cámbiate y baja a desayunar. Nynphadora estará para entonces. decía mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Giselle: De acuerdo. E inmediatamente entro a su cuarto. "No lo puedo creer ya va ha regresar". Después de alistarse y estar desayunando Giselle le pregunta a su tía, sino estaba emocionada de que su hija ya estaba de regreso y de ya no irse, pero...

Andrómeda: No estés tan segura Giselle, con los ataques que hubo hace poco, dudo que se quede si mucho dos semanas. La extrañas, cierto?

Giselle: La verdad... sí. Pero no puedo olvidar que pude ir a Hogwarts, así la pude verla visto más seguido en la casa, aun después de que ella se graduara.

Andrómeda: Ya hablamos de esto Giselle y dijimos que en estos dos posteriores años iras ahí. Porque tú mamá así también le paso.

Giselle: Es que no lo entiendo, como es que mi madre deseará que yo estuviera en Durmstrang los primeros cuatro años y los últimos dos en Hogwarts. Mejor hubiera estado todo los años en una sola escuela. No que así será difícil tener amigos.

Tonks: Es difícil tener amigos? dijo ella saliendo de la chimenea.

Giselle: Nynphadora! Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Tonks: Hola, Giselle cuando me dejarás de decir así. Soy Tonks. Dijo indicándose a sí misma.

Giselle: Es que ese es tu nombre y a mi me gusta.

Tonks: Pues a mi no. dijo pero al ver a su madre. – Hola, má.

Andrómeda: Nynphadora, con que no te gusta el nombre que te puse. dijo mirándola fijamente.

Tonks: No es que no me guste má, pero es un nombre muy largo... a quien se le ocurre...

Andrómeda: A mi...

Tonks ya estaba desayunando, y les platicaba que solamente se quedaría una semana en casa, ya que daría clases en Hogwarts , aunque su madre se puso un poco triste, no porque se fuera rápido sino que en los tiempos en los que se está viviendo; tenía miedo de que a Tonks o a Giselle le pasará algo. Mientras que ellas le aseguraban que no se preocupara que ellas se cuidarían.

La semana paso rápidamente, ellas no eran de mucho salir, la mayor tiempo se la pasaron en casa hasta que Tonks se tuvo que ir primero que Giselle a Hogwarts para ordenar sus cosas e ir a la junta que Dumbledore había organizado. Giselle estaba en el Callejón Diagon acompañada de su tía de compras para los materiales que ahora requería en Hogwarts y de las cosas que más le llamaba la atención, fueron una escoba de la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quiditch, la Saeta de Fuego; la escoba que tanto desearía pero no estaba a su alcance. Digamos que ella vivía bien pero no para darse ese tipo de lujos, su tía trabajaba como una muggle en Londres. Solo pedía que en Hogwarts pudiera participar en un equipo. Después de pasar de ahí estaba la tienda de mascotas y le gusto una lechuza de color negra con algunas plumas de color blanca en el pecho. Siempre para mandar la correspondencia usaba la de su tía o la de Nynphadora pero realmente quería una propia. Su tía sabia que le gustaba aquella lechuza:

Andrómeda: Sabes esa lechuza es bonita. Le dijo mirándola.

Giselle: Si lo sé. Le dijo pero empezaba a irse de la tienda.

Andrómeda: Espera, no quieres tu regalo por tu estancia en Hogwarts. Le dijo mientras entraba a la tienda. Giselle estaba emocionada, tendría a su propia lechuza. Su tía salía de la tienda con una jaula y en ella estaba esa lechuza. Giselle parecía como niña pequeña con juguete nuevo y dándole las gracias a Andrómeda. A su mascota le dio el nombre de Henry. Llegaron a la casa, cansadas de las compras ya que estuvieron casi todo el día en el Callejón. Y mañana tendrán que estar temprano en la estación King Cross.


	3. La Llegada

**Hola! Soy AtmaGirasol y les cabo de presentar los dos primeros capítulos de mi primer fanfic, se crea a partir del 6to. Año en Hogwarts, no tiene que ver con el sexto libro, aquí aparecerán la mayoría de los personajes y verán sorpresas más adelante. (Se involucraran en ese año los gemelos Weasley y uno que otro personaje que aparentemente no debería estar ya en la escuela) y quisiera que me mandaran reviews con sus comentarios o criticas. Todos los personajes con excepción de Giselle son propiedad de J.K Rowling, maravillosa mujer que nos brindo un gran mundo dentro de la realidad.**

**Capitulo #2 La llegada**

_Ahí estaba, la misma dama con la que había soñando la noche anterior, ahora de noche; en un lago con un hombre al cual su rostro no se ve muy definido abrazándola, parecían felices pero de repente salió la luna llena. Ese hombre se separa muy abruptamente y se aleja de ella como no queriéndole hacerle daño; ella llorando inconsolablemente._

Ya había amanecido, Giselle y Andrómeda tomaron su desayuno y se dirigían a la estación. Ya eran las 10: 50 de la mañana cuando pasaron el anden 93/4 . Ya era la hora de la despedida:

Andrómeda: Creo que ya es tarde, anda vete ya...- le decía triste y abrazándola.

Giselle: Tía no la quiero dejar. –Dijo ella, presentía que esa sería la ultima vez que la vería y eso le asustaba.

Andrómeda: Anda, ve. No me pasará nada, no es la primera vez que te vas y me quedo sola.

Giselle: Si, lo sé pero esto es distinto. –Decía indignada.

Andrómeda: No lo es. Mira... ten. – le da un estuche mediano de color negro. – Anda, ábrelo. Giselle hace lo que le pidió ella y vio un pequeño collar de plata con unas incrustaciones de color verde en forma de hojas con un dije de girasol. Ella la mira con un cara entre de sorprendida y dudosa. – Este collar era de tu madre, me lo dejo junto contigo y me pidió que te lo diera cuando fuera el momento adecuado y... creo que es este. - Le dijo mientras agarraba el objeto y se lo ponía a Giselle en su cuello.

Giselle: Gracias...- le dijo y la volvió abrazar.

Andrómeda: Anda, ya se te está siendo tarde... y cuídense. Nynphadora y tú, se tienen ambas. Recuerden siempre que las quiero y que estoy orgullosa de ustedes. - dijo sintiendo el mismo presentimiento que su sobrina, no sabia porque pero no era el momento de expresarlo.

Giselle: La quiero tía. -dijo ya estando arriba del tren. – Adiós! – esta vez el tren ya estaba en marcha.

Ahí estaba ella en ese transporte, sintiéndose extraña. Ya que no conocía a nadie, estaba sola y eso la hacía sentirse mal. Sabía que tenía que conocer nuevas personas, eso era difícil para ella ya que sentía que no cuadraría ahí. La mayoría de los vagones estaban llenos y eso desesperaba a Giselle porque no encontraba donde ubicarse. Mientras seguía observando cada vagón chocó con alguien.

...- Lo siento.. estas bien

Giselle: Lo siento... estas bien. – Lo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

...- No te preocupes.- le dijo un joven alto, pelirrojo.

Giselle: Perdón soy una tonta. – dijo muy apenada.

...- No hay problema... me llamo Fred Weasley, y tu? – le dijo.

Giselle: Giselle Sand.

Fred: Mucho Gusto.- le dijo mirándola a los ojos y le sonrió.

Giselle: Igualmente, Comper... – pero fue interrumpida.

...- Anda Fred, Lee nos está esperando. – le dijo una persona igual a él.

Fred: Espera George, mira ella es Giselle. Eres una nueva estudiante, cierto? Aunque no pareces de primer año?- le pregunto a ella.

Giselle: No, voy al sexto año y vengo de Durmstrang.

George: Vaya! Esa escuela está lejos de aquí, porque el cambio? Le pregunto.

Giselle: Por asuntos familiares.

Fred: Bueno Giselle, mucho gusto en conocerte.

George: Nos veremos luego.

Fred y George: Adiós. –Y se fueron.

Giselle no sabía porque tenía esa sensación extraña en el cuerpo, algo le decía que Fred era especial. No! no debía enamorarse, era imposible para ella; el amor estaba prohibido en su vida. En ese momento observa a un joven alto, rubio seguido de dos personas que en vez de robustos parecían gorilas, enfrente de la puerta de un vagón, se notaba que ellos empezaron la pelea. A ella lo que más le molestaba eran las peleas y se dirigió hacia ellos.

...- Que pasa Potter, no dirás nada? Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

...- Cállate Malfoy! –Era una voz de mujer.

Malfoy: Tu cállate sangre sucia! –Le dijo apuntándole con la varita.

Giselle: Compermiso. –Le dijo a Malfoy, entrando al vagón y cerrando la puerta en sus narices y para mayor seguridad aplico un hechizo. Malfoy estaba tan enojado que empezaba a golpear la puerta y poner hechizos sobre la puerta para abrirla pero era imposible hasta que se canso y se fue de ahí. Mientras los jóvenes de adentro estaban sorprendidos de la forma en que ella entro. Un joven de ojos verdes y cabello negro azabache. Un joven alto y una joven pelirrojos que para ella se le hacia un gran parecido a los gemelos que había visto y una joven de cabello castaño.

Giselle: Lo siento, es que no puedo soportar ver peleas y tuve que hacer algo. –Dijo ella estado aun de pie. – Perdón mi nombre es Giselle Sand, bueno para no molestarlos me voy, compermiso. - dijo mientras abría la puerta hasta...

...- No, espera. El tren ya va estar lleno para que encuentres un lugar, puedes quedarte aquí. –Dijo el joven de ojos verdes.

Giselle: La verdad no quiero molestar.

...- Molestar? Con lo que acabas de hacer eres mi héroe... sin ofenderte Harry pero nadie en Hogwarts ha callado a Malfoy de esa manera tan... mmm... original...mmm... fantástica... mmm... fabulosa... - dijo el pelirrojo.

...- Ron, creo que ya captó la idea. Ven puedes sentarte aquí. – le indicó la chica de cabello castaño- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger.

Giselle: Mucho gusto. –Le dijo un poco tímida.

Hermione: Ellos son Ron y Ginny Weasley. – Indicando a los pelirrojos.

Ron y Ginny: Hola!

Hermione: Y el es Harry Potter. – le indico a joven de ojos verdes.

Giselle: Hola, Harry. Mucho gusto en conocerte. Le dijo sonriente Los cuatro presentes se le quedaron mirando. – Acaso dije algo malo? Pregunto.

Hermione: No, no es eso solo que...

Harry: Eres la primera persona que no se emociona al conocerme y que no me pide que muestre mi cicatriz. –Dijo serio.

Ron: Es que acaso no has escuchado de él? Pregunto indignado.

Giselle: Por supuesto que sí, sobrevivió a un ataque de Lord Voldemort. – Hermione, Ginny y Ron se estremecieron al escuchar ese nombre. – Ahora que dije? Pregunto dudosa.

Ginny: Es que solo Harry y el director de la escuela Dumbledore mencionaban el nombre de Tu-Sabes-Quien.

Ron: Bueno... pero si sabes de lo que le pasó Harry, porque no le pides lo que todo mundo quiere conocer de él: su cicatriz o algo así.

Giselle: Quien le querría preguntar algo así, creen que quiso hacerse famoso por eso y que no le puede pero saber que fue marcado de por vida y que mataron a sus padres, no lo hacen sentirse mejor. Por eso evitar preguntarle para no hacerlo sentir peor. – Todos estaban sorprendidos por su respuesta y más Harry, que se sentía un poco más tranquilo, al ver que hay personas que piensan así. – Bueno y cambiando de tema, quien era ese joven y sus dos gorilas. Pregunto.

Ginny: Gorilas?

Giselle: A esos dos jóvenes no se les puede decir así, parecen más a unos gorilas.

Hermione: El rubio era Draco Malfoy, siempre nos ha molestado desde primer año... un momento tú eres nueva, cierto?

Giselle: Si, voy al sexto año y vengo de Durmstrang.

Ron: Nosotros también vamos al sexto año pero que haces por aquí, no tienes un acento muy marcado.

Giselle: Porque vivo en Londres.

Harry: Y porque no viniste a Hogwarts desde un principio? Pregunto.

Giselle: Porque mi madre quiso que estuviera en Durmstrang y en Hogwarts los dos últimos años. Dijo triste

Hermione: Y porque no le dijiste que mejor en una sola escuela.

Giselle: Porque ella murió cuando yo tenía un año y ese fue su deseo.

Hermione: Lo siento, no quise...

Giselle: No te preocupes.

Harry: Como murió tu madre?

Hermione: Harry... no..

Giselle: La mató Voldemort. Dijo con un poco de enojo en su voz.

Ginny: Y con quien te has quedado todos estos años?

Giselle: Con mi tía y mi prima.

Poco a poco los cinco hablaban un poco más de confianza aunque Giselle se sentía todavía un poco incomoda por estar en un lugar donde esta interviniendo. Aunque a Harry se le hacia conocida ese color de ojos y esa mirada en esa chica. Los cuatro le empezaban a platicar sobre la escuela: de cómo era y que había alrededor de el, de las casa no le decían mucho, ya que Giselle ya sabía cuales eran. Le explicaban que todas las casas eran buenas pero donde mejor quedaría era en Gryffindor y que en la peor era Slytherin, pero le aseguraban que ella no estaría ahí. Después hablaron del Quiditch, bueno más bien Harry y Ron le decían todo, ella decidió no decir nada, aunque se moría de las ganas, tal vez aquí en Hogwarts no podría participar como en Durmstrang.

El viaje pareció corto, porque ya se veía de lejos el castillo. A Giselle se le hacía más hermoso que la suya, ya que era muy tosca. Al bajar del tren se iban a unas carretas que por lo visto se manejaban solas. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se despidieron de Giselle y le indicaron que tenía que irse con Hagrid, un semi gigante que estaba en la entrada de la estación del tren, llamando a los alumnos de primero y de nuevo ingreso. Él los llevo a unos botes y les explico que tenían que atravesar el lago para llegar al castillo.

Giselle se sentía incomoda, porque era la única mayor en ese momento. Iba muy sería, parecía que los jóvenes de primero hacían amigos muy fácilmente. Ya al llegar al castillo les pidió Hagrid que hicieran filas en orden. Ya estaban en la entrada del Gran Comedor y ahí apareció una señora alta con túnica azul con unos lentes diminutos y les dijo que ella era la Profesora McGonagall. Les dijo a los alumnos de primero que avanzaran hasta la puerta, que por cierto se veían nerviosos y su tema principal: en cual casa estarían. La profesora se dirigió a Giselle.

McGonagall: Giselle Daniel Sand, es usted?

Giselle: Si. – Le contesto

McGonagall: Usted esperara hasta que el Profesor Dumbledore la mencione, pasara al frente y se sentará en un banco, de acuerdo? Giselle afirmo con la cabeza. – Compermiso. – Y se fue con los alumnos de nuevo ingreso.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo y ella se empezaba a desesperar, hasta...

Dumbledore: Felicidades a aquellos que se integraron a su nueva casa pero eso no es todo, hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna que cursara sus dos últimos años en nuestra escuela y les pido que sean corteses con ella. Adelante Giselle Sand.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y ahí estaba ella en el centro nerviosa por no querer hacer un ridículo. Tenía ganas de regresarse, avanzaba por el pasillo, se sentía como una tonta, todos la miraban e inmediatamente hacían comentarios como si fuera un bicho raro; el camino se le hacía largo.

Pero ahí estaba él, con una sonrisa, ese pelirrojo que por su culpa se sentía extraña. En un momento llego a estar perdida en esos ojos azules, parecía estar en un trance junto con Fred pero de golpe cae a la realidad cuando ya la veían Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y George. Después de eso el camino se le hizo relativamente rápido. Enfrente de ella estaba ese lugar y encima de el un sombrero puntiagudo todo desgastado. La Profa. McGonogall quita el sombrero de ese lugar y le pide a Giselle que se siente ahí y Giselle lo hace. La profesora le coloco el sombrero.

Sombrero: Mmmm... –dijo una vocecita en su oreja- . Difícil. La mente no es tan mala. Hay talento, disposición para probarse a sí mismo, mucha determinación... Entonces, donde te pondré? Giselle se sentía extraña, para ella cualquier casa era buena. Todos estaban realmente interesados y especulaban en cual casa estaría.

...- Estará en Hufflepuff. Suponía un joven moreno.

...- No, en Ravenclaw. Dijo una joven rubia.

Fred: Una gryffindor por supuesto que será...

...- En Slytherin por supuesto que no. Por juntase con inútiles en el tren. -Pero Dumbledore sabía que esa decisión sería importante en un futuro para el mundo mágico y muggle. Giselle ya estaba más nerviosa de lo que estaba, ya que el sombrero se estaba tardando en la decisión. Hasta...

Sombrero: Slytherin! Grito

Giselle se quedo tranquila, al escuchar que estaría ahí y no sabía porque pero al ver toda la escuela guardo silencio, se asusto. Dumbledore y el Prof. Snape sabía lo que significaría. Giselle se paro y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin y solo algunos le dieron la bienvenida. Dumbledore solo pidió que disfrutaran de la cena que esta paso tranquila, ella se sentía inquieta nadie hablaba con ella y eso la incomodaba. Después de la cena Dumbledore llamo su atención tocando su copa.

Dumbledore: Bueno mis queridos alumnos creo que ya es hora de ir a sus respectivas casas pero antes quiero notificarles que estamos en una época que trascenderá en el futuro tanto en nuestro mundo como de aquellos que comúnmente les llamamos muggles. Lord Voldemort como ya saben esta vivo y quiero que tomen sus precauciones en todo momento. También tener en cuenta que hay que estar unidos para así por sobrellevar los momentos difíciles que vendrán, buenas noches.

Giselle por instinto y sin saber porque volteo a ver a Harry y lo miro teniendo él una mirada lúgubre, a Hermione con una cara muy seria igual que los Weasleys. Inmediatamente los prefectos de cada casa mandaron a hacer filas, ella se formo al final de esta para salir al gran comedor y en la puerta principal se topa con Harry, Hermione y los Weasleys. Ella se despidió con un movimiento en la mano y sonriéndoles pero ellos solo le dieron una sonrisa incomoda ( N/A: de esas como de que no te cae bien pero tienes que hacerlo) y de ahí se separaron para ir a sus dormitorios.

Ella se sentía un poco mal porque en el tren se empezaban a llevar bien pero solo cuando dijeron que ella pertenecía a esta casa es como si pasaran como simples desconocidos y más la cara de uno de los pelirrojos. Y pensar que ella le agradaba, ella se percato que rápidamente que ya había llegado a la puerta de la casa por la cual estaría por dos años.

Malfoy: _Palmira! _Dijo Malfoy. Inmediatamente se abrió la puerta, entró él primero, después Giselle y los de primero se quedaron mientras todos los demás se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios. –Lo que esta enfrente de ustedes es la sala común, a su derecha en las escaleras están los dormitorios de cuarto a séptimo año y los de la izquierda en las puertas que están en desnivel se encuentran los de ustedes, con los años restantes sino lo comprenden para su diminuta cabeza, que se que lo tienen. –Comentario que hizo que se sintieran ofendidos la mayoría de los alumnos y Giselle pensando que era él era demasiado arrogante- son los de segundo y tercer año. El lado derecho para las jóvenes y el izquierdo para los hombres, si no tienen más dudas se pueden retirar a sus dormitorios. – Los jóvenes de primeros reaccionaron inmediatamente y se fueron. Giselle por su parte tendría que preguntarle acerca de cuál puerta era para el dormitorio de las jóvenes de sexto año. Ya que Malfoy se estaba dirigiendo del lado derecho a una de las puertas.

Giselle: Disculpa, me podrías decir cual es la puerta de las jóvenes de sexto año?

Malfoy: Ahh.. eres tú, la insolente que me cerro la puerta a mi a Draco Malfoy y soy Malfoy para ti. –Se le acerco amenazadoramente.

Giselle: Pues permíteme decirte, que no te atrevas a decirme así, no te estoy faltando al respeto, de acuerdo?

Malfoy: Aaahh no? Pero si tu fuiste la que empezó cerrándome la puerta. -Dijo ya muy cerca de ella.

Giselle: Estas muy equivocado, quien empezó amenazando a una persona con una varita? -Dijo ella sin sentirse amenazada por él.

Malfoy: Ese no es problema tuyo, de acuerdo! -Dijo ya muy enojado.

Giselle: Lo fue desde que empezó a ser una pelea! Ahora dime cual es mi dormitorio, Draco Malfoy! –Dijo también ella con mucho coraje.

Malfoy: Es el de la derecha! -Le contesto, pero él se sorprendió nadie en su vida le había retado, lo saco de sus casillas y lo más humillante le cambio el tema y dándole ventaja le contesto.

Giselle: Buenas noches. – Dijo muy secamente y se dirigió al dormitorio. Dejó a un Malfoy muy sorprendido y ofendido. Bajo unos escalones a desnivel, abrió la puerta y sintió que tenia el rostro muy rojizo por la discusión que acababa de tener también sorprendida al ver que estaban ahí sus nuevas compañeras, al fondo del dormitorio noto el lugar en el cual estaría, pensaba que estaría entre ellas para poder así platicar con ellas, se dirigió a su cama pero parecía que sus compañeras no notaban su presencia y eso la hizo sentir mal.

Al estar ahí ya estaban sus cosas y lo primero que debía hacer era desempacarlas mientras escuchaba lo que sus compañeras comentaban entre si lo que hicieron en sus vacaciones. Repentinamente escucha que bajaron la voz y al voltear ella, noto que la estaban mirando, hablaban de ella. Volvió a girarse a acomodar sus cosas y sin tomare importancia a lo que decían de ella.

Ya la mayoría de sus compañeras se habían dormido, ya era tarde y decidió por fin a acortase ya que mañana sería un día muy largo. Mientras por otro lado un grupo de gryffindors comentaban lo sucedido.

Harry: Aun no creo que esto allá sucedido. –Dijo sentado en el sofá.

Ron: Pero se veía que era para cualquier casa menos Slytherin. –Dijo indignado, sentado en la alfombra enfrente de Harry

Ginny: No hay que alterarnos tanto, el sombrero seleccionador por algo la puso ahí. –Dijo sentada en el sofá del lado de Ron.

Hermione: Pero hay que admitir que solo la conocimos un poco, que tal si su forma de ser no fuese así. – Dijo sentada a un lado de Harry.

Harry: No se...cuando estábamos en segundo yo dudaba de que el sombrero seleccionador me hubiera puesto en la casa correcta, por lo que paso con lo del heredero de Salazar Slytherin. –Dijo mirando a Ginny , que a la vez ella se estremeció al recordar lo que paso, cosa que noto Harry y la abrazo. –En algo importante va estar involucrada.

Fred: Yo creo que no hay de que preocuparnos, ella es buena. –Dijo muy seguro, estaba sentado aun lado de Hermione.

George: Solo hay una manera de comprobarlo, juntándonos con ella. –Dijo él sentado en el piso a un lado de Ron.

Ron: Y ustedes dos como la conocieron? –Dijo volteando a ver a los gemelos.

Fred: En uno de los pasillos del tren, para ser exactos en el que estaba su vagon. – Contesto sonriente.

George: Fred la conoció primero, y por lo que veo le gusta y ella a él. –Dijo juntando sus manos en su corazón y poniendo cara de enamorado.

Fred: Basta George! –Dijo Fred parandose. – Yo tengo sueño, Buenas Noches. –Y se retiro a su dormitorio, ya en su cama se quedo dormido pensando en ella.

Los chicos habían llegado a la conclusión de juntarse con Giselle, más por ver el comportamiento de ella que por la amistad, esa opinión a Ginny le molesto mucho.


	4. Clases y Enlaces

Capitulo #3 Clases y enlaces 

_Estaba ahí sentada bajo un árbol, aun lado de mí estaba esa mujer otra vez siempre vestida de blanco ahora con un velo que me dificultaba ver su rostro pero de repente ella se quita ese velo delicadamente. Con ella siento una paz del cual no quisiera despertar de este sueño, al tener su rostro descubierto voltea hacia mí y me doy cuenta que es mi madre, me sonríe. Trato de abrazarla y de nuevo se abre ese enorme abismo debajo de mí, ahora con un miedo enorme veo a mi madre que se aleja cada vez más de mí y esta llorando._

Giselle se despierta de golpe respirando como si le faltara el aire y aparte estaba cubierta en sudor frió ¿Qué significado tenia ese sueño?. Siempre había soñado con su madre desde que tenia memoria de ello, aunque cuando estuvo en Durmstrang poco a poco dejo de hacerlo pero porque de golpe sueña con ella, "_¿Porque al principio mi madre aparece como una desconocida, y porque ese abismo aparece cada vez que quiero acercarme a ella?"._

Trató de dormir pero ese sueño y las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza no la dejaron dormir. Decidió ya alistarse para las clases, al ver su nuevo uniforme quedo tranquila ya que no era tan tosco como el de Durmstrang. Se metió a bañar, después se alisto y cuando estaba lista, miro el reloj eran las 6:30 de la mañana. Tomo su mochila y se dio cuenta que algunas de sus compañeras ya se estaban levantando y miraban a Giselle como una extraña.

Y digamos que para algunos Giselle no era una joven normal, ella físicamente de estatura mediana, tez morena, Su cabello largo y rizado de color oscuro, ojos medianos color miel y de nariz y boca normal. En su forma de vestir, sus lentes cuadrados color verde, un gusto por las cosas muggles; ya que aprendió todo de ellos por su tío Ted Tonks, que era un muggle. En su mochila no lleva pergaminos ni pluma y tintero sino cuadernos y bolígrafos muggles. Y en su vestimenta llevaba puesto lo requerido: su blusa blanca y corbata con dos franjas de color gris y verde bien arreglada aunque ella sabia muy bien que eso era solamente para las clases después de ello ya estaría desfajada, su falda negra, sus calcetas debajo de sus rodillas, sus zapatos que los había encantado para que tuvieran un pequeño toque de color verde oscuro y su varita incrustada en el cabello.

Ya iba saliendo de la puerta principal de Slytherin, cayendo en cuenta que se encontraba sola, apenas empezaban a salir los primeros rayos del sol. Se dirigió al Gran Comedor a desayunar que por lo visto no había nadie y se dirigió a sentarse en la mesa pero en eso apareció ver a un elfo domestico con un gorro algo raro, el elfo la ve y trata de desaparecer pero Giselle le habla...

Giselle: Espera! Dijo tratándose de acercar.

...- Ooohh... Buenos días señorita. No cree que es un poco temprano para que este desayunando. –Le dijo el elfo sonriéndole y haciéndole una reverencia aunque se le quedaba mirando como si le fuera familiar.

Giselle: Si, creo que sí pero ya no podía dormir. –Dijo sonriéndole. –Cuál es tú nombre?

...- Mi nombre es Dobby, usted es la Srita.. – trato de decir un nombre pero...

Giselle: Giselle Sand –Se adelanta ella.

Dobby: Ooohh... Dobby tiene mucho gusto en conocerla pero Srita. Giselle Sand, Dobby tiene que irse a la cocina para ayudar hacer el desayuno de usted y de todos los que están en Hogwarts. –Dijo haciéndole una pequeña reverencia y con pequeño_ Plof _ desapareció. Giselle se sentó en la parte final de la mesa para no ponerse a sí misma como el centro atención. Y en cuanto se sentó ya tenía su desayuno era ligero como tenía pensado: pan tostado con mermelada de fresa y un vaso grande de zumo de calabaza.

Ya debían de ser las 7 de la mañana, usualmente ella se comía su desayuno rápidamente por que casi siempre se quedaba dormida pero ahora era distinto era temprano y tenía todo el tiempo para disfrutar su desayuno después poco a poco entraban ya los alumnos, los compañeros de Giselle venían todos en grupo. Desde muy chica no tenía suerte para hacer amigas, siempre se acoplaba mejor con los hombres pero tardaba para hacerlos y con el tiempo aprendió a lidiar con ello incluyendo lo de su forma de vestir.

De repente siente que alguien la observaba y al levantar su vista, se topa al fondo con unos ojos azules, era él Fred Weasley que estaba sentado junto con su hermano apenas dispuestos para desayunar, ella inmediatamente desvió su mirada de nuevo a su desayuno. Ya se acercaba la hora de iniciar clases, Giselle decidió levantarse y dirigirse a su primera clase según el horario el cual estaba escrito sobre un pergamino, lo encontró sobre sus libros, y así le había tocado:

Horario del Sexto año de la Casa de Slytherin

**_LunesMartesMiércolesJuevesViernes_**

_8:00 amPocionesCon Gryffindor_

_10:00 amTrasformaciones_

_11:00 amEncantamientos_

**LunesMartes**

_1:00 pmAdivinación Con Hupplepuff_

_2:00 pmHerbología_

**MiércolesJueves**

_1:00 pmCriaturas Mágicas Con Ravenclaw_

_2:00 pm Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_

Por lo visto este año sería muy pesado, la primera clase que tendría sería la de Pociones con el profesor Snape según Nynphadora una de las clases más pesadas. Después de haber mirado su horario nota que Harry, Hermione y Ron venían por el mismo pasillo para dirigirse a la misma clase que ella. Giselle no sabía si saludarlos o pasarlos sin tomarlos en cuenta, por lo que había pasado y sinceramente se decidió por la primera.

Giselle: Hola, buenos días. –Dijo normal. Los tres le contestan el saludo. Ella se los esperaba más cortantes por el gesto que le mostraron la noche anterior. –Creo que tenemos las primeras tres clases juntos.

Ron: En serio? –Mirando apenas su horario.

Hermione: Y como te fue ayer con tus compañeros? –Pregunto, digamos que quería saber si Giselle era ella misma o fue pura actuación cuando la conocieron en el tren. Ellos habían quedado de juntarse con Giselle solo para ver cual era la razón por la cual el sombrero la había puesto ahí, ellos aseguraban que algo extraño pasaba con ella.

Giselle: Normal, considerando que nadie hablara conmigo o comportándose como sino existiera. Aunque ese Draco Malfoy es arrogante, batalle para que me dijera donde era mi dormitorio. –Dijo ya estando enfrente de la puerta que dirigía a las mazmorras.

Harry: Debes tener cuidado, él y su padre son partidarios a Voldemort. –Dijo al abrir la puerta, ya la mayoría de los estaban ocupando sus lugares y Giselle se encontraba en un dilema, ¿donde sentarse? Ron se colocó en la segunda banca contando de enfrente hacía atrás con Hermione, Giselle para no sentirse tan sola se sentó en la primera banca y la sorpresa que se llevo fue que Harry se sentó junto con ella.

En ese momento el profesor Snape salía de su oficina para colocarse enfrente del pizarrón y de Giselle con Harry; al verlos a los dos juntos Snape se vio un poco sorprendido. Malfoy acababa de llegar, junto con sus dos gorilas.

Malfoy: Profesor Snape siento la demora pero me detuve para ayudar a un maestro en apuros. –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca y sentándose en la banca del lado de Giselle. Los de Gryffindor sabían que mentía. Malfoy se fijo que Giselle estaba sentada junto con Harry y le invadió un coraje, aun más por lo que paso la noche anterior.

Snape: No se preocupe señor Malfoy. Bien ahora empezaremos las pociones con un marco teórico seguido del practico, saben de las cosas por las cuales estamos pasando así que el ritmo será rápido y pesado para que se pongan al corriente, entendido. –Poniendo mucho énfasis en la mirada hacia Neville. –Bien ahora empezaremos por un _Pocitranus, _alguien que me diga de que se trata eso? –Dijo mirando al salón e inmediatamente se sabe que Hermione levanta su mano, aunque todos se quedaron sorprendidos porque no era la única que lo hacía sino también Giselle.

Snape: Vaya, vaya... parece que la srita. Granger al fin ya no es la sabelotodo. –Dijo Snape con una malicia en su sonrisa. –Srita. Sand me podría decir de que se trata el _pocitranus_? –Giselle estaba sorprendida de la manera en que el profesor se burlaba de Hermione, se sintió confundida por lo que pasaba y no pudo reaccionar. Cuando Snape le hace a ella pregunta contesto automáticamente.

Giselle: Es un híbrido de la magia, porque es necesaria la ayuda de una poción y una transformación. Se utiliza para... –Snape ya había sonreído en son de burla para Hermione como demostrarle que no era la única sabelotodo pero Giselle al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en ese momento, para no dejar a Hermione en humillación ante sus compañeros de Slytherin principalmente, hizo la contestación más extraña en clase –mmm... ya no me acuerdo pero la srita. Granger puede ayudarme a recordar, profesor? –Le dijo a Snape de una manera muy obvia que mentía, él en ese instante puso una cara de enojo hacia su alumna, mirada que reconoció Harry.

Snape estaba en una situación en la cual Giselle lo había involucrado sutilmente y no podía negarle la ayuda de Hermione pero tampoco daría su brazo a torcer. –No creo que sea necesaria la ayuda de la sabelotodo si yo estoy aquí como el profesor... El _pocitranus _se utiliza para cambiar solamente pequeñas partes físicas: tamaño, color, complexiones parcialmente. Y para que no se les olvide, harán un ensayo de un pergamino para que me hagan énfasis en donde utilizarlo y también de cómo reconocer a la persona que use este híbrido como conjuro. –Dijo esto mirando directamente a Giselle. –Tienen toda la clase para hacerlo y cuando regrese el que no lo termine con mis especificaciones tendrá un castigo por su falta de ineptitud –Y se fue a su oficina.

Cuando el profesor se fue, Giselle ya se había ganado el respeto y el agrado de todos los de Gryfindor mientras los de Slytherin ya con eso se había hecho muchos enemigos. Hermione desde que Giselle menciono que ella la ayudara comprendió lo que ella tramaba y cuando el profesor se fue...

Hermione: No creí que fueras hacer eso... –Le dijo sorprendida.

Giselle: Ni yo tampoco. –Le contesto todavía sorprendida de lo que había causado. Y con eso todos comentaban lo sucedido junto con su trabajo del pergamino en caso de Giselle su cuaderno. Minutos antes de que se terminará la clase salió el profesor Snape y todos inmediatamente guardaron silencio.

Snape: Todo coloquen su trabajo en mi escritorio y se pueden retirar. Todos reaccionaron a la orden. Ya estando en la puerta Malfoy se dirigió a Giselle amenazadoramente...

Malfoy: Me puedes decir que acabaste de hacer! –Le grito con mucho coraje. Todos los de esa clase miraban el altercado. Giselle estaba en medio de Harry y Ron.

Giselle: Ya lo viste, no tiene caso repetirlo. Compermiso. –Dijo eso en un tono normal pero determinante, le dio la espalda y se fue. Malfoy se quedo sorprendido nadie lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca, no se iba a quedar así iba a ir tras ella cuando...

Harry: Déjala en paz, Malfoy. –Lo dijo interponiéndose en el camino, junto con Ron y todos los demás de Gryfindor. Malfoy trato de apartarlos para alcanzarla pero ya no la veía por el pasillo. Giselle se apresuraba para entrar a la siguiente clase, ese Malfoy la estaba molestando demasiado y solo llevaba un día en Hogwarts y cuando él le gritó no pudo aguantarse las ganas de gritarle pero no podía perder los estribos por eso y opto por no hacerle caso.

En la clase de transformaciones ahora Harry se sentó con Hermione y Ron con Giselle, los dos no paraban de reír, más por las bromas que Ron hacía de cualquier cosa de la clase aunque serios, cuando la profesora hablaba en cuanto al discurso de los tiempos difíciles, vieron lo teórico del conjuro _pocitranus _pero enfatizando la transformación física. Al salir de esa clase, Malfoy buscaba enfrentarla pero por desgracia de él, el salón de encantamientos era enseguida.

Parecía que en todas las clases darían el énfasis de los tiempos difíciles y encantamientos no era la excepción aunque en esa clase tendrían más practica que teórica y eso le agrado a la mayoría del salón. Vieron tres hechizos _palabras latinas y faltan significados _Giselle no tuvo dificultad en hacer los encantamientos.

Al salir de encantamientos, parecía inevitable que Giselle evitara a Malfoy ya que estaría con él las dos ultimas clases...

Malfoy: Ahora sí Sand, no te voy a perdonar lo que me has hecho –Le dijo, tomándola del brazo muy fuerte, Harry, Hermione y Ron trataron de interferir pero Giselle les hizo una señal muy clara para que no intervinieran, ella era muy orgullosa como para que le ayudaran.

Giselle: Déjame en paz Draco, yo no te he hecho nada, de acuerdo? Si estas enojado es contigo mismo, porque te has dado cuenta que yo no soy como los demás, que se dejan manejar por un arrogante como tú, y si crees que por hacerte el fuerte y frió, te temerán estas... muy... equivocado y por favor serias tan amable de soltarme, porque tengo clases a las que tengo que asistir –Dijo muy seria que hasta les daba miedo a los que veían el altercado y con un movimiento bastante brusco se soltó de Draco. Todos los presentes pensaban que después de esa..."grandiosa humillación" pensaban los de Gryfindor o "la peor ofensa" pensaban los de Slytherin. Muchos pensarían que Giselle se iría dejando de nuevo a Draco con la palabra en la boca, pero no fue así se le quedo mirando muy fijamente en él esperando a que le dijera algo. Draco se sentía totalmente herido, no se podía quedar así...

Malfoy: Crees que por ser nueva te sientes libre. Pues no aquí, en Slytherin hay reglas, para tú información las estas rompiendo, te ira mal. –Dijo eso de la misma manera que Giselle como para que se sintiera intimidada pero no funciono.

Giselle: Si lo que me acabas de decir es una amenaza, no te tengo miedo. Prefiero mi libertad sin importar las consecuencias, a estar como una tonta siguiendo reglas de las cuales no sé y ni me interesaría en saberlas -Le dijo de una manera determinada, se giro a Hermione, Harry, y Ron diciéndoles-... adiós.

Se dirigía al Gran Comedor definitivamente con hambre, un dolor de cabeza y para variar ya tenía a todos los de Slytherin en contra suya. Las dos clases siguientes estaba sentada sola y si las miradas mataran, ella ya estuviera muerta diez metros bajo tierra, nunca pensó que adivinación fuera una clase tan aburrida deseaba que hubiera una manera fácil de saber el futuro y Herbología, ella le dio a su casa 10 puntos cuando la Profesora Sprout preguntó por una planta llamada _nepente,_ una planta carnívora del cual se sacaba una bebida para aliviar heridas y dolores aunque causaba amnesia temporal pero eso no cambio la actitud de sus compañeros.

Estaba en la entrada e inmediatamente se vio recibida en aplausos de la mayoría de los presentes, claro menos de Slytherin y por lo visto era por el altercado después de encantamientos. No creyó que fuera buena idea quedarse en la mesa a comer con ellos y decidió marcharse. Caminaba por el pasillo y todos los que no eran de Slytherin la miraban con gran admiración y eso la ponía un poco nerviosa aunque sorprendida al ver como en esa escuela todo lo que pasaba se enteraban todos y muy rápido, cayendo a la realidad tenía mucha hambre, deseaba que el elfo Dobby apareciera para que le trajera un poco de comida y como si le leyeran la mente él apareció en un pasillo de los más deshabitados, parecía ir a limpiar una de las oficinas de los profesores.

Giselle: Dobby, hola. –Le dijo feliz al saber que ya comería.

Dobby: Hola Srita. Giselle Sand, como esta? Dobby espera que usted este bien! –Dijo en un tono muy animado y haciéndole una cómica reverencia.

Giselle: Estoy bien Dobby, gracias. Pero podrías hacerme un favor, bueno dos favores –Dijo ella un poco de vergüenza ya que no quería llegar a esos extremos.

Dobby: Por supuesto que sí, Dobby le hará cualquier favor que le pida Srita. Giselle Sand. –Dijo teniendo ese mismo tono.

Giselle: Primero quiero que me digas Giselle, de acuerdo –Dobby asintió con la cabeza –Bien, mi segundo favor es que si me pudieses traer algo de comer, ya que no puedo comer en el Gran Comedor. –Giselle pensaba que le iba a preguntar Dobby el porque no podía comer ahí, pero no le dijo nada.

Dobby: Por supuesto que sí. –Inmediatamente después un _plof! _desapareció, Giselle encontró un banco cerca de ese pasillo y se sentó ahí, se fijo que no pasaba mucha gente por donde ella se encontraba, después otro _plof! _Dobby venía con una bandeja con plato de pollo en una salsa, sopa y ensalada y con un jugo.

Dobby: Aquí esta Srita. Giselle, como le pidió a Dobby –Le dijo dejándole la comida a un lado de ella. – Cuando termine solo toque con su varita los cubiertos y estos desaparecerán para no causarle problemas, bueno Srita. Giselle, Dobby se tiene que ir, cuando tenga hambre solo toque la pera de la esquina inferior derecha del cuadro que se ubica al sur del pasillo principal y se encontrara en la cocina –Le sonrió y desapareció. Giselle inmediatamente comió en ese lugar, las pocas personas que pasaban se le quedaban viendo por no estar comiendo en el Gran Comedor.

Harry, Ron y Hermione después de las clases, se dirigían a comer cuando se toparon con los gemelos y Ginny.

Fred: Como fue? –Dijo feliz, abrazando a Hermione y a Ron.

George: Lo abofeteo? Lo golpeo? Que hizo? –Decía él tan rápido y abrazando a Harry y Ginny.

Hermione: De que hablan? –Dijo seria, mirándolos a los dos después de que ellos los soltarán.

Fred/George: Como de que estamos hablando? –Lo dijeron en un falso tono de ofensa.

Fred: De lo que hizo Giselle después de la clase de transformaciones y...

George: de la clase de encantamientos, todo Hogwarts sabe cuando Giselle puso en su lugar a Malfoy. –Dijo muy emocionado, como si ese evento no se volviera a arrepentir y como estaba equivocado.

Ginny: Y ustedes como saben que se llama Giselle?

Fred/George: Porque la conocimos en el tren, lo mencionamos ayer.. –Dijeron sonrientes.

Ginny: Oohh...chicos ...tengo...miedo. –Ante ese comentario todos se le quedaron mirando. – ...por ella, se dice que Malfoy la amenazo. –Aun la miraban con cara de interrogación. –Que acaso no temen que le pase algo a Giselle? –Les dijo entre seria y enojada. Los hombres negaron con un pequeño movimiento en la cabeza.

Ron: Malfoy siempre amenaza y nunca pasa nada. Y por lo visto Giselle no es de las que se dejan intimidar. –diciendo eso como si eso fuera lo más lógico.

Hermione: Malfoy, no es el problema. –Dijo muy preocupada y los hombres no entendían. –Las chicas de Slytherin, si.

George: Como que las chicas? –Pregunto.

Ginny: Así como ustedes los hombres se entienden entre ustedes, las mujeres tambien. Y conociendo como es Pansy y Millicent, son capaces de lastimar a Giselle. Por lo que le dijo a Malfoy. Ahora ya lo entendieron? –Dijo muy claro y mirando la cara de los chicos.

Ron: Vaya, si que las chicas son complicadas! –Dijo él muy sorprendido.

Hermione: Tambien ustedes son difíciles de entender... –

Fred: Bueno basta ustedes dos de andarse peleando, hay que buscarla, no? Para decirle eso –Dijo esto entrando al Gran comedor y mirando directamente a la mesa de Slytherin pero no estaba, menos mal que estaban ahí Malfoy, Pansy y Millicent. Ya estaban en la mesa de Gryfindor y se sentaron junto con Neville.

Ron: Oye.. Neville no has visto a Giselle Sand, ya sabes la nueva? –Pregunto a un Neville muy sonriente.

Neville: Hace cinco minutos, que se fue. Parece que se asusto porque cuando estaba por entrar, todo Hogwarts le aplaudia menos los de Slytherin y se fue. La verdad no pensaba que una persona así estuviera en Slytherin. –Dijo feliz, usualmente él se asustaba al platicar cualquier cosa referente a esa casa. Todos los de ahí comían, Hermione y Ginny quedaron que después de eso irían a buscar a Giselle y ponerla al corriente. Aunque no pareciera, Fred estaba preocupado por ella pero ¿Por qué?.

Giselle después de terminar de comer decidió caminar por el castillo para conocerlo más a fondo. La verdad le sorprendía: los jardines eran hermosos, los puentes que conectaban al castillo, el ambiente y sobre todo el paisaje. En Durmtrang era muy tosco el terreno y frío, causando limitantes en las actividades de su antigua escuela.

Se sentía extraña de nuevo, estaba sola y eso ya no era novedad, sino que cada vez que estaba así, una pregunta rondaba su cabeza "Porque siempre estaba sola?" y eso involucraba todo: no estar acompañada de nadie, tenía amigos pero simples amigos; nadie que la acompañara en sus momentos difíciles como la muerte de su tío o cuando necesitara desahogarse. Ella tenía la facilidad juntarse con todos pero no formaba parte en ningún grupo concretamente. Ella decía de si misma, que era un girasol, "porque a la mayoría le gustan los girasoles pero al momento de regalar flores regalan rosas" así era su forma de ser.

Se dio cuenta que estaba ya en la cabaña de Hagrid, Harry y los chicos le hablaron un poco de él, que era el guardabosques de Hogwarts e impartía la clase de Criaturas Mágicas. Él estaba en su jardín, se veía que batallaba con una de sus calabazas gigantes. Había decidido irse, cuando Hagrid la vio..

Hagrid: Espera... disculpa me podrías ayudar con esta calabaza, creo que sus raíces son demasiado grandes y pues me atore. –Le dijo con una sonrisa pero se veía apenado. Y debajo de sus rodillas había espesas raíces, afirmando lo que el decía.

Giselle: Mmm.. si claro. –Se acerco más al jardín y se fue directamente a la calabaza, con un Hagrid extrañado, al ver a la joven que se acercaba a la calabaza y no a él para ayudarla. Veía que acariciaba a la calabaza y escuchaba apenas los susurros de ella diciéndole cosas bonitas. Y por arte de magia las raíces iban bajando hasta los pies de Hagrid. Después Giselle aparto un poco las raíces para que él sacara los pies más fácilmente. Giselle por su parte lo había mirado y le sonrió, al ver la cara de sorprendido que tenía tal vez por la manera en que le ayudo a quitarse las raíces.

Giselle: A veces hay que hablarles con cariño y quererlas, señor Hagrid. –Le dijo. –Bueno me tengo que ir. –Pero la voz de Hagrid la detuvo.

Hagrid: Vaya, gracias, como supiste de mi nombre?

Giselle: Harry y sus amigos me lo dijeron.

Hagrid: Vaya.. ya conociste a los chicos..no quieres un poco de té? -Giselle no sabía si aceptar o no pero había algo en aquel semigigante que le inspiraba confianza.

Giselle: Si, gracias.

Los chicos ya habían terminado de comer, al parecer ellos no pasaron en alto lo que las chicas le dijeron bueno excepto por un pelirrojo pero su hermano gemelo lo había convencido para ir con Lee Jordan para vender algunas de sus bromas a los de primero. Harry y Ron decidieron ir al campo de quiditch, ya que tendrían entrenamiento. Hemione y Ginny decidieron como al principio de ir a buscar a Giselle, ya que en la comida veían a Pansy y Millicent hablar y muy sonrientes.

Las chicas de Hogwarts sabían que las de Slytherin al ver que algo no les caía bien de una que no fuera de su casa, se les amenazaban para que les sirviesen y la que no se dejará, al día siguiente se verían las consecuencias: moretones y golpes en el cuerpo, quedándose en la enfermería diciendo que fue un accidente. E ahí la urgencia de ver a Giselle. Recorrieron casi toda la escuela hasta que...

Ginny: Ya buscamos por todos lados... o podría estar... mmmm.. no. –se preguntaba

Hermione: Donde se te esta ocurriendo?. –dijo.

Ginny: Con Hagrid! –Se pregunto.

Hermione: Pero si apenas lo conoció en la cena?

Ginny: Si, lo sé pero ya hemos buscado casi en todo el castillo.

Hermione: Creo que no sería malo preguntar. –Y se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Estaban dentro de la cabaña del semigigante y para opinión de Giselle se le hizo agradable el ambiente. Más por sus criaturas.

Giselle: Vaya... es lindo su hogar. –Dijo.

Hagrid: Vamos... hablemos de tú... Giselle. –Le dijo sonriente.

Giselle: Esta bien, Hagrid... me gusta su... perdón tu casa... –Dijo sonriente.

Hagrid: Gracias... un momento.. es que acaso te gusta a ti las criaturas?

Giselle: Por supuesto que si! De hecho yo tenia un dragón que cuidaba a escondidas de mis tíos pero el ministerio me lo quito y lo trasladaron a Rumania. –Dijo un poco melancólica. –Se llamaba Triton.

Hagrid: Yo también tenía uno se llamaba Norberto y le paso casi lo mismo que al tuyo y esta también en Rumania. –Le dijo cuando ya estaba sirviendo el té. Cuando en eso tocan y él va a abrir, era Hermione y Ginny. –Hola chicas.

Hermione/Ginny: Hola Hagrid!. –Lo saludaron y pasaron.

Giselle: Hola chicas, que pasa?

Hermione: Tenías razón, Ginny.

Giselle: En que? Se pregunto.

Ginny: Que estarías aquí, te estamos buscando.

Hagrid: Me estaba ayudando con unas calabazas, es muy buena pero para que la buscaban?

Ginny: Hagrid supiste lo que paso con Giselle y Malfoy?

Hagrid: Sí con los de segundo me entere al darles clase. Me sorprendió.

Giselle: Crean que no estoy en una posición muy cómoda, a casi todo Hogwarts le agrado pero en Slytherin todos de enemigos. Y como es que toda una escuela se entera tan rápido de todo?

Hagrid: Hogwarts siempre a sido peculiar en eso.

Se quedaron platicando de lo ocurrido con Malfoy. Hermione y Ginny la pusieron al corriente a Giselle de lo que le pudiera suceder, cosa que a Hagrid le sorprendió. Y era tarde, las chicas se despidieron de Hagrid e iban ya para el castillo. Hermione se despidió de Ginny y Giselle, tenía que irse a la biblioteca.

Ginny: Vaya... como siempre.

Giselle: Porque como siempre?

Ginny: A veces Hermione... bueno siempre va allá, no hay día que fuera para algo.

Giselle: Ohh... a mi no me gusta, yo si mucho voy para sacar libros que encargan en clases... iría en casos extremos. Pareciera que Giselle y Ginny se llevarán tan bien, como si fueran hermanas o tuviesen tiempo de conocerse. En eso se toparon con uno de los gemelos pero Ginny se extraño porque nunca estaban solos.

...-Hola. –Les dijo.

Giselle: Hola Fred. –Le dijo. Ginny y Fred se le quedaron mirando. – Ahora que dije?

Ginny: Nada, solo que como lo reconociste? Le pregunto sorprendida.

Giselle: No lo sé, tal vez solo atine. –Dijo.

Fred: No creo que halla sido de atinar, lo dijiste de una manera muy segura. –Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. –Pero bueno... Giselle el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que te dijera que quiere verte y que yo te llevará.

Ginny: Bueno por lo visto, me voy a la sala común, nos vemos.

Fred/Giselle: Adios. Mientras se dirigían al pasillo principal. Ambos estaban nerviosos, sin tener razón de ser, desde que se vieron en el tren tenían una sensación extraña en ellos. Pero Giselle se negaba a ese sentimiento y por parte de Fred, empezaba a aceptarlo.

Fred: Giselle pasarás a la historia. – Le dijo sonriente, mientras que ella no lo entendía. – Por lo que has hecho, con un Slytherin y más con un Malfoy.

Giselle: No creo que te gustaría poniéndote en mi lugar, además yo también estoy en esa casa. –Dijo un poco enfadada.

Fred: Lo siento, no fue mi intención... –Dijo

Giselle: No, Fred espera. No es lo que piensas, tuve un día pesado y tomando en cuenta que es mi primer día de clases estoy un poco irritada. –Dijo con un poco de pena.

Fred: Mira, Malfoy es de cuidado Giselle, no te puedes fiar de él y todos sus amigos. Lo que no entiendo es que como tú quedaste en Slytherin, no te comportas como ellos o acaso aparen...? Le pregunto justo enfrente de la gárgola que se dirige a la oficina del director de Hogwarts pero esa pregunta llego a ofender a Giselle.

Giselle: Yo NO necesito aparentar o llamar la atención Weasley. Y si eres tan amable de decirme donde es la oficina del director. –Dijo muy enojada.

Fred: Giselle, discúlpame, yo y mi boca suelta... no quise decir eso... –Dijo muy sorprendido en la manera de que ella se había referido a él y apenado por haberle preguntado de esa manera.

Giselle: No pero lo dijiste... ahora me puedes decir... donde es por favor... –Le dijo de una manera indiferente.

Fred: Está detrás de ti, en la gárgola. La contraseña es

Giselle: Gracias. –Le dijo y le dio la espalda, menciono la contraseña y se dirigió con el director, dejando a un Fred desorientado por lo que acaba de pasar. Teniendo así los dos su primer encuentro de muchos otros.

Giselle ya se encontraba enfrente de la puerta del profesor Dumbledore, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando una voz dijo "_adelante" _ se escucho del otro lado de la puerta. Giselle se sorprendió al entrar, ya que en la oficina había un sin fin de cosas ahí y lo que más le llamo la atención fue un fénix de gran altura y de un color que llegaba desde el rojo hasta el amarillo en sus diferentes tonalidades.

Dumbledore: Se llama Fawkes. –Le dijo y esta ave mitológica a su vez la mira de una manera muy penetrante. –Le caes bien y eso es muy raro en él.

Giselle: Es hermoso. –Dijo acercándose al fénix. –Disculpe profesor, para que me mando llamar? –Pregunto, estaba nerviosa ante él, tal vez se entero lo de la discusión con Draco Malfoy y le iba a llamar la atención y eso nunca había pasado en su vida.

Dumbledore: Lo que te voy a decir es rápido y tiene que ver con un cambio de una de tus clases. Viendo que es una alumna muy avanzada y es procedente Durmstrang, el cual se distingue más por su énfasis en defensa contra las artes oscuras (DCAO). He considerado cambiarla de la clase de DCAO de sexto curso al séptimo para una mejor preparación. Qué opina?

Giselle: Bueno eso nunca me había pasado pero acepto. Esto lo hace por lo que estamos pasando, cierto? Todo esto de que Voldemort regreso. – Dumbledore se sorprendió de la manera segura que ella menciono ese nombre.

Dumbledore: Me temo que sí pero me alegra escuchar que acepta mi propuesta, una cosa antes de irse. Nunca renuncie acerca de sus ideales. Srita. Sand, entendido?

Giselle: Eso es lo que trato de hacer todos días... Profesor se enteró de lo que pasó esta mañana con Draco Malfoy y conmigo? –Dijo sin ningún titubeo quería que las cosas estuvieran claras.

Dumbledore: Sí pero si espera que le llame la atención, este tranquila. Por defender lo que uno cree... no es necesario. –Le dijo sonriéndole. –Puede retirarse.

Giselle: Compermiso. –Se dio la vuelta y ya al estar por salir..

Dumbledore: Srita. Sand?

Giselle: Sí, profesor?

Dumbledore: Bienvenida.

Giselle: Gracias. –Dicho eso se retiro a su sala común. Dumbledore estaría al cuidado de ella, porque ahora el futuro dependía de esa joven de ojos color miel. Por otro lado Giselle presentía que detrás de todo estoy había algo extraño.


	5. La noche del alma

Capitulo 4 El principal miedo 

Perdón por la tardanza, sé que a pasado mucho tiempo y sé que no es pretexto lo que les voy a decir pero es que con la escuela me es muy difícil. Pero ya tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible y he de asegurar que terminare este Fic; no importando el tiempo que me tome.

Agradecimiento Agate Malfoy por tomarse la molestia de leer este humilde fic y por darme ánimos para seguirla.

_El ambiente era muy nublado, la niebla era demasiado espesa como para poder distinguir la figura de su madre. Camina hacia ella con dificultad, ya que el terreno era tosco. Grandes piedras evitaban el paso y Giselle tenia que escalarlas para llegar a ella. Cuando por fin pudo, simplemente lo que hizo fue sentarse junto a ella. Estaban sentadas en un risco de la montaña mas alta de ese lugar, era un lugar donde había césped y de ahí se podía ver el suelo muy agresivo con rocas puntiagudas. Su madre solo la miraba. Como si quisiera ver a través de sus ojos, parecía cada vez más preocupada. Y de repente, una energía de un lugar desconocido llega con un gran impacto a la espalda de Giselle, que siente como si se quedara sin aire. Al mismo tiempo su madre trata de abrazarla, pero esa misma energía evita el contacto entre madre e hija._

Se levanto demasiado rápido de su cama, como si así pudiese respirar pero provoca que casi se cayera. Ya no lo soportaba más, era esa misma pesadilla por días. Y lo peor de todo era que se sentía cada vez peor con ese sofoco que cada vez parece más real. Miro el reloj eran las 7:30 am, se volvió a acostar pero...

Giselle: Las 7:30, por Dios llegare tarde a la clase de pociones!!!!!! –Rápidamente se levanto y se dirigió al baño. Solo tenia 30 minutos para: bañarse, vestirse, cambiarse de manera que no se viera tan desarreglada y si podía de pilón, poder desayunar. Aunque lamentablemente eso ultimo no pudo ya que eran las 7:55, apenas salía de la Sala Común de Slytherin y eso le tomaría otros 10 min. Para llegar a las mazmorras; ya que estaban del otro lado del castillo, eso sino no había mucho trafico en los pasillos.

No le podía pasar eso, ya que el Prof. Snape la había amenazado no con quitarle puntos a su casa. Pero no perjudicaría la posibilidad de ganar la copa de las casas; sino reservándole el derecho de entrar a clase, ya que últimamente había llegado tarde y eso para ella seria un gran problema. 8:05 am, justo como ella había pensado; ahora solo esperaba las consecuencias por su llegada tarde.

Estaba en la entrada del salón cuando todos estaban muy serios, solo se escuchaba el rechinido de la puerta al momento en que Giselle cerraba la puerta. Dirigiéndose a la banca más próxima que estuviese sola, pero por desgracia era al frente y con Malfoy. Al momento ella estaba tranquila, ya que al parecer el profesor no estaba presente, ya estando a un lado de Malfoy para tomar asiento; una voz la asusto...

Snape: Parece ser que por mas que uno como profesor ponga las normas, haya alumnos, en no respetarlas. No cree Srita. Sand? –Decía situado a espaldas de ella.

Giselle: Discúlpeme Prof. Snape, sé que no se tiene pretexto para llegar tarde a su clase. –Dijo de manera seria, para no molestar de más a su jefe de casa. –Le pido disculpas, no volverá a...

Snape: Claro que no volverá a pasar! –Le interrumpió, con una mirada que intimidaría a cualquiera pero curiosamente no a ella. –Cree que por estar en Slytherin y yo ser el jefe de esta casa, voy a darle privilegios, pues esta muy equivocada. Ahora ya tome asiento, que solo me distraer a los demás. –Se voltea a ver a la clase. –Que tanto están viendo, a trabajar!! –Con eso se dirigió su escritorio, dejando a Giselle en burla con los de Slytherin y con una gran indignación con los de Gryffindor. Pareciera ser que su castigo era la humillación, algo que a Giselle no le tomaba importancia pero si seria un martirio pasar toda una clase con el arrogante de Malfoy.

Malfoy: Vaya! Ya era hora de que te sentaras con alguien que sea de tu misma casa, no crees? –Dijo con una sonrisa que solo a el lo caracteriza, con arrogancia. Como si así pudiese convencer a Giselle.

Giselle: Yo me siento con los que yo quiera Malfoy y para tu desgracia, tu no eres de mi total agrado. –Le dijo sin ni siquiera voltearlo a ver, solo apuntaba en su cuaderno las especificaciones para poner en practica el pocitranus que se haría en un par de días. Malfoy quería contestarle por tal conducta hacia él. Nadie le hablaba y ni dejaría que le hablaran de esa forma. No quería quedarse callado. Y eso paso, era como si el Prof. Snape usara legeremancia sobre él; porque se retiro como si nada de su escritorio, dirigiéndose a su oficina. En el momento en que cerro la puerta...

Malfoy: QUIÉN TE CREES PARA HABLARME ASI, ESTUPIDA TRAIDORA!!!! QUE ACASO NO APRENDISTE LA LECCIÓN QUE TE DIERON POR NO ESTAR EN DONDE DEBES!!! –Le grito de una manera descontrolada, todos aquellos que lo conocían tanto amigos como enemigos se le quedaron mirando. Su actitud los tenia paralizados. Parecía estar fuera de control. Lo que había dicho, su postura, sus movimientos, todo eso no pasaba a mayores hasta que agarro a Giselle del brazo como si su intención fuera golpearla.

Giselle: No lo quieres hacer... así que baja esa mano. No hagamos más problemas, por favor... –Le dijo de una manera tranquila y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. No le extrañaba que supiera lo de Pansy. Pero sabia que no le debió contestar así, pero ya se empezaba a cansar de esa actitud. Debía calmar las cosas. Mientras acto siguiente Malfoy regreso a un estado más tranquilo, bajando la mano con la que pretendía golpearla. –Malfoy, discúlpame por mi comentario. Mi intención no era ponerte así. Pero quiero que entiendas una cosa, no es rebeldía al no quererme juntar con los de mi casa. Pero lo único que recibí al principio de ustedes fue hostilidad. Y eso es una de las cosas de las cuales más me desagradan. Se supone que todos debemos de convivir y esto va para todos... –Dirigiéndose a la clase, ya que estaban muy observadores a la discusión. –También de lo que no me gusta es que sean orgullosos, como para poder ofrecer disculpas... –Es iba dirigido a los de Gryffindor por lo que algunos se quedaban callados, reflexionando como Hermione, Harry y Ron. –Por Merlín!! No hay que cerrarse en estos tiempos... –Decía ya en general.

Pansy: Miren que tierno!! –Decía aplaudiendo y con una sonrisa cínica. –Por favor Giselle, no nos vengas con un sermón tan pacifista. Que patética te ves... –Dijo en un tono de lo más amenazante posible.

Giselle: Mira Pansy, no sales de esa palabra ya cámbiale quieres? Si lo que quieres son provocaciones, le has hablado a la persona equivocada. –Y con eso dio por terminado la conversación con ella y se puso a hacer la primera parte del pocitranus. Malfoy solo la miraba, confundido; por primera vez en su vida. Por su lado Pansy quería contestar de la manera que fuera, y opto por la más fácil mandar un hechizo pero justo en el momento de quererlo mandar sale el Prof. Snape y se dirige a la clase.

Snape: Espero que ya hayan avanzado, ya que avanzaremos rápidamente. Dejando a los patéticamente lentos. –Dijo mirando al salón pero de repente se posa su mirada en Pansy que estaba parada a un lado de Giselle. –Srita. Parkinson, me puede decir porque no esta sentada en su lugar... no quiero ninguna explicación, regrese a su lugar. –La interrumpió ya que veía que quería decir algo. El profesor paso a cada uno de los lugares para ver su avance, no decía nada solo los fulminaba a todos con la mirada. Y al pasar al frente, a su espalda se escucho un fuerte estruendo, provocando así que todo un liquido azulado, se esparciese por todos lados. Como consecuencia todos los alumnos y el profesor, estaban cubiertos de esa sustancia.

Snape: Se puede saber que paso aquí!!!!!!! Quién fue el inepto que se ocurrió mezclar la efímera sin haberla expuesto a la luz solar!!!! Quién fue? –Dijo mirando a la clase hasta que encontró el centro del problema. Y en ese estaban involucrados Hermione y Neville.

Snape: Increíble que una sabelotodo no pueda auxiliar a un retrasado como Longbottom. Me parece que carece de sentido común Granger. –Dijo de la manera más seca que hizo sentir mal a Hermione. Haciendo que ella agachara la cabeza y evitar el contacto visual de su profesor. Ron tenia la intención de levantarse y contestarle al profesor pero fue detenido por Harry. Mientras Neville estaba paralizado no respondía solo lo veía estático, como sino estuviera ahí. –Bien, 100 puntos menos por su total desastre con un castigo que du...

Giselle: Profesor con todo respeto creo que no era la intención de mis compañeros hacer eso, fue solo un accidente. Se me hace injusto que le quite tantos puntos. –Interrumpió al profesor. –Sin añadir que esta faltándole al respeto a una estudiante.

Snape: Eso a usted no le importa Srita. Sand, así que deje de meterse en lo que no le importa. Y le remarco que usted si me esta faltando al respeto. Yo soy el profesor y yo impongo mis reglas y ustedes las obedecen! –Dijo con gran impaciencia.

Giselle: Entonces quíteme puntos, ya que no me agradan sus reglas y estoy siendo irrespetuosa con usted dice. –Decía de una manera tranquila. El Prof. Snape no sabia como reaccionar, estaba entre la espada y la pared; no podía bajarle puntos a su casa eso nunca pero no podía perder el control de la clase por ella.

Snape: 50 puntos menos para Slytherin Srita. Sand y estará castigada, entendido? -Le dijo de manera de le hiciera entender que no seria fácil. Giselle solo asintió y en eso se genera un sonido que da por terminada la clase. –Los demás retírense... Granger, Longbottom... –Se dirigió a ellos. –Esos 100 puntos se quedaran, no habrá problema para que usted Granger obtenga esos puntos y espero que usted si sea de ayuda en eso Longbottom. Ya retírense... –Hermione y Neville se dirigen a la puerta donde los esperaban Harry y Ron. –Por lo visto creo que logro lo que quería Srita. Sand, no castigarlos a ellos. –Le dijo de una manera arrogante.

Giselle: Perdón Profesor Snape, no era mi intención hacer eso enfrente de la clase pero estas reglas se me hacen injustas y no me gusta como se refiere a Hermione Granger.

Snape: Srita. Sand, son mis métodos de aprendizaje y por lo tanto deben ser respetadas. Es más no debo de darle explicaciones, debe respetarlas y punto. –Dijo empezando a retirarse a su oficina.

Giselle: Pero profesor, son injustas... –Empezaba a contradecirlo cuando...

Snape: Ya esta dicho, si me vuelve a contestar en este momento. Tendré que definitivamente privarla de mi clase, y creo que a usted no le agrada eso, verdad? – Al no recibir ninguna contestación dijo. –Bien, su castigo empieza mañana. La espero aquí a las 6:00 de la tarde, queda claro? –Dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Giselle: Sí Prof. Snape, compermiso. –Dijo seria, retirándose del salón. Había salido del salón y no se veía a nadie por los pasillos, por lo visto hoy empezaba con el pie izquierdo, ya que se seria un día muy largo para ella.

Definitivamente estaba pasando por una mala racha, la mañana se había resumido así: castigada en pociones, regañada por llegar tarde a transformaciones, mucha tarea de encantamiento con la dosis de odio de sus compañeros y sin contar que su estomago no aguantaba estar en ayunas. Como consecuencia estaba con dolor de cabeza, hambre y un gran sueño que esta empezando a dominarla. Iba dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor, cuando se topa con Pansy que la miraba con aires de grandeza. Haciéndole recordar lo que le paso días atrás...

_Flash Back_

_Ya empezaba anochecer cuando iba caminado sola por los jardines, cuando se topo con Pansy y Millicent, tenia el presentimiento que la estaban esperando. Giselle pasa de largo, para ignorarlas; cuando se oye que algo se rompe. Giselle al voltearse ve que su mochila se había roto provocando que todos sus útiles se cayera y se maltratara la mayoría. Mientras se hincaba a recogerlos..._

_Pansy: Mira Millicent parece que esta es amante de las cosas muggles, que patético. Nos debería dar vergüenza de tener una compañera así. –Dicho eso hace un movimiento de su varita, que provoca que la mayoría de los útiles de Giselle levitaran y cayeran a una fuente que estaba ahí cerca._

_Giselle: Al menos daré vergüenza pero ustedes, se comportan como niñas mimadas cuando nadie les hace caso. –Dijo con una aparente calma, pero por dentro lo que sentía era un coraje y darles su merecido pero no se rebajaría. –Eso es todo lo que pueden hacerme, bien porque creo que me hacen perder el tiempo... –Mientras decía eso, con un movimiento de su varita sacaba sus útiles y los secaba colocándolos de nuevo a su mochila que ya había sido reparada. –Compermiso... - Dijo empezando a dar unos pasos dirigiéndose al castillo._

_Millicent: Que acaso no entiendes, eres retrasada o que? Sino te comportas como una slytherin debe de ser, por las buenas. Tendremos que hacerte entender por las malas Sand. –Dijo apuntándole con la varita._

_Giselle: Pues tendrán que hacer mucho esfuerzos para que entienda, no crees? –Quería ya irse, se empezaba a hartar de ellas dos. Así que se quiso abrir paso pero cuando vio que Millicent no cedió tuvo que aplicar mas fuerza... –Ya déjame pasar, que no se cansan de molestar... –Decía más molesta._

_Pansy: Vaya! Parece ser que Sand por fin empieza a quitarse la mascara de niña buena. –Dijo colocándose junto a Millicent. Giselle se dirigía a un lado para evitarla pero ellas la seguían y le bloqueaban el paso. _

_Giselle: Que? Ninguna puede conmigo que tienen que estar las dos juntas, que lastima. –Después de haber dicho eso, todo paso muy rápido. Millicent molesta le trata de aventar un hechizo aturdidor pero Giselle lo esquiva y trata de enviarle un inmobilus pero antes siente que un hechizo, le golpea en el hombro lanzándola unos cuantos metros, pero sin contar que al caer se golpeara la frente con la orilla de la fuente. Tendida en el piso, veía las caras borrosas de esas serpientes..._

_Pansy: A ver si con esto aprendes Sand. –Dijo cerca de su cara, y después se levanto dirigiéndose al castillo._

_Millicent: Primera llamada Sand. –Dijo sonriente y alcanzo a su compañera. En ese momento Giselle perdía el conocimiento, después solo recordó que despertó en la enfermería. Con una venda en la frente y un dolor en el hombro. Sin contar que Madame Pomfrey le había estado interrogando de como se había hecho eso, y tuvo que mentirle diciéndole que se sintió mal se mareo y que ahí no recordó nada. Debía mantener esto callado, se había vuelto personal y solo le compete a ella y a sus compañeras. Pero des pues de eso, se preguntaba cómo había llegado ahí o quien la había llevado hasta ahí?_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Paso de largo, y estando en el Gran Comedor se sentó en la mesa. Como siempre en la orilla, se empezó a servir un pedazo de pollo cuando vio a Hermione, Harry y a los pelirrojos. Les hizo un gesto como saludo y después se concentro en la comida. De los más raro, nadie la molestaba por lo de la mañana, Draco estaba callado y le mandaba miradas furtivas. Causándole así celos a la empalagosa de Pansy.

Al menos podía pensar que la comida estuvo agradable y sin ningún percance. Se dirigió a la biblioteca, para sacar un libro para historia de la magia. Ahí se dio cuenta que lo que paso en la mañana no se había olvidado, ignorando todo los rumores agarro el libro, lo llevo con Madame Pierce para darle la autorización de llevarse el libro y salió topándose con el trío de oro.

Giselle: Hola, perdónenme por no haberles hablado en la mañana. Es que pareciera que hoy no fuera mi día. –Dijo sonriente.

Hermione: Porque lo hiciste Giselle? Desafiaste al Prof. Snape... –Dijo confundida.

Giselle: Solo no me gusto como son sus reglas en clase, pero no es para tanto... –Dijo restándole importancia.

Ron: Giselle que te va a poner de castigo? Por lo visto no va a ser algo bueno. –Dijo serio.

Giselle: No me ha dicho que pero me cito mañana en la tarde. –Dijo tranquila.

Harry: Lo que no me queda claro fue algo que menciono Malfoy, que quiso decir con lo que no aprendiste la lección que te dieron por no estar en donde debes? –Mirándola serio.

Giselle: No paso nada de acuerdo. Solo que Malfoy insiste con que me "comporte adecuadamente". –Le dijo mirándolo de la misma manera que él.

Hermione: Giselle, estas bien? Lo digo porque has llegado a la hora limite de entrar a clases y te ves más cansada. –Dijo preocupada.

Giselle: Estoy bien, solo es el ritmo y el ambiente al que debo acoplarme, no se preocupen. –Mentía sobre eso, mientras llega Fred con ellos.

Fred: Hola, como están? –Pregunto dirigiéndose al trío. Ellos con un gesto le dicen que bien. –Vaya, parece que serás noticia en todo lo que te queda en esta escuela, no es así Giselle? –Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

Giselle: Parece que sí Fred –Dijo un tanto seria. Desde ese día que la acompaño con el director, no se hablaban. Ya que no se veían o más bien ella trataba de evitarlo, porque aun se sentía un poco enfadada por lo que le dijo. –Que dije? Porque me miran así ustedes dos. –Refiriéndose a Ron y Fred.

Ron: Cómo sabes que es Fred? –Pregunto curioso. –A mí a veces se me dificulta saber quien es y eso que es mi hermano pero tu apenas lo conoces y ya lo reconoces. Pensé que eras George, no? –Se dirigió a su hermano.

Fred: Bueno, de hecho si soy Fred. Ron sabes a veces me molesta que no nos reconozcas. –Lo miro un poco molesto. –Pero me hace afortunado que tu siempre sabes quien soy yo, Giselle. No me digas que volviste a atinarle? –Le pregunto sonriéndole.

Giselle: Si, tal vez sean coincidencias. –Dijo como si no tuviera importancia, efecto que causo que Fred, quitara su sonrisa.

Fred: Bueno, este vengo a decirte que Tonks te busca desde que dejaste el Gran Comedor. Quieres que te acompañe? –Dijo esperanzado. Ya se encontraban por los invernaderos de la clase de herbologia.

Giselle: Esta bien. –Dijo tranquila, sabiendo que se estaba empezando a comportar irrespetuosa. –Bien chicos los veo después. –Dicho eso, se retiraron de ahí para dirigirse al salón de DCAO.

Fred/Giselle: Perdóname. –Ambos diciendo al mismo tiempo. Y se miraron por un segundo, comenzando a reír.

Giselle: Lo siento, fui irrespetuosa hace un momento contigo. No era mi intención. –Dijo tranquila.

Fred: No te preocupes, se porque te comportaste así. No debí decirte que fingías tu forma de ser. No fue muy apropiado de mi parte. –Dijo tranquilo mirándola.

Giselle: Me debes conocer primero antes de llegar a una conclusión así. –Dijo mirando al frente, sabia que él la estaba mirando y se sentía extraña.

Fred: Por lo visto, ya no tienes la cicatriz en tu frente. –Dijo cambiando de tema. Giselle le miraba confundida, acaso sabia del altercado de ella y sus compañeras?

Giselle: De que estas hablando? –Quería saber primero lo que él pensaba.

Fred: Nunca te preguntaste quien te había llevado a la enfermería esa noche? –Dijo tocando la frente de ella. Que hizo que Giselle cerrara los ojos a su tacto.

Giselle: Entonces fuiste tu, pero porque nunca me lo dijiste? –Abrió los ojos y lo miro.

Fred: Estabas enojada conmigo no podía contártelo así. Pero como fue que te accidentaste? Porque George y yo pasábamos por ahí y te vimos a un lado de la fuente, con una escandalosa herida en tu frente y un gran moretón en tu hombro. –Dijo tranquilo.

Giselle: No sé, me dirigía a mi sala común y de repente en un cerrar de ojos me encontraba en la enfermería. –Dijo lo más tranquila posible para que se lo creyera y parecía que sí.

Fred: Entonces deberías ir con Madame Pomfrey para ver que podrías tener, no es bueno tener desmayos.. Ya llegamos... –Ya se encontraban en la entrada principal. – Bueno, nos vemos. –Se despidió besándole su mano. Giselle ante tal gesto, se sorprendió pero reacciono a tiempo y ella se despidió con una sonrisa.

Toco la puerta, y se escucho un seco "adelante". Giselle abrió la puerta y encontró a Nymphadora revisando al parecer exámenes.

Tonks: Siéntate... donde estabas? Te mande buscar desde hace tiempo. –Le dijo seria y sin mirarla. Giselle ya se hacia a la idea de porque estaba así. Iba a contestas pero su prima se adelanto... –Has llegado varias clases tarde en pociones, desafías al Prof. Snape y no solo eso sino cuestionas sus acciones en clase. Que es lo que pasa Giselle? –Pregunto bastante enojada.

Giselle: Nymphadora, si vieras de que manera se burlo de Hermione lo entenderías. –Dijo como defensa.

Tonks: Ese no es el caso, fuiste irrespetuosa y te puso un castigo. Giselle tu ya no te comportabas así! Por Merlín me decepcionas!!! –Dijo demasiado molesta como para que pensara antes de hablar. Giselle se quedo callada, ahora se sentía de lo peor y Tonks sabia que ella era la causante. Lo peor que puede hacer sentir a Giselle era decepcionar a las personas que ella quería y Tonks se lo había dicho. Solo con mencionarlo aunque fuera mentira, Giselle se sentía la peor persona en el mundo.

Giselle: No era mi intención Tonks, compermiso. –Nunca se dirigía a ella como Tonks pero era la manera de decirle algo serio o importante. Con ello se retiro, hacia la puerta.

Tonks: Giselle, no quise... –Decía pero era demasiado tarde ella ya se había ido del salón, así que decidió alcanzarla. Casi iba corriendo por los pasillos hasta que la encontró caminando cansinamente cuando la alcanzó se puso enfrente de ella.

Giselle: Déjame pasar Tonks, por favor. –Dijo triste sin mirarla a los ojos.

Tonks: Desde cuando me dices así? –Dijo indignada.

Giselle: Desde que empecé a decepcionarte, así que déjame en paz. –Dijo cruzando todo el pasillo corriendo hasta perderse de vista. Tonks sabia que a partir de estos días seria difícil hablar con ella. Giselle se volvería una persona cerrada con aquella a la que decepciono, ya que pensaba que así evitaría decepcionarla aun más. Era difícil quitarle la idea, debía darle tiempo. Por desgracia una persona había visto aquella situación, nada más que un joven llamado Draco Malfoy. Preguntándose que relación podía llevar esa alumna y profesora, ya que se hablaban con tanta seguridad.

Ella ya estaba por llegar a su sala común, solo quería llegar a su dormitorio y poder desahogarse llorando y gritando claro sobre su almohada para que nadie la escuchara. No quería darse el lujo de que la vieran débil. En eso siente que alguien viene detrás de ella, en cuanto ella entra a la sala común se va corriendo a su dormitorio agradeciendo que nadie se encontrara en ese momento; ya estando a unos cuantos pasos de ahí, alguien se le entromete a su paso.

Malfoy: A donde crees que vas? –Le dijo muy serio.

Giselle: Eso es algo de lo que no te importa Malfoy, de acuerdo? –Dijo cada vez con más coraje. Pero al ver que Malfoy no cedía... – Esta bien Malfoy disfruta el momento en el cual estoy llorando, vamos búrlate todo lo que quieras... vamos hazlo!!!! –Dijo ya casi gritando y mirándolo directamente con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Esa imagen a Malfoy le impacto, la debilidad con la cual se veía. Le nació un sentimiento del cual no había sentido nunca. Pero su razón, le decía que no debía, no era correcto. Porque así también él mostraría debilidad. Pero mientras la conciencia lo atormentaba, ya sus sentimientos tomarían ventaja, ya que en ese instante la abrazo, acción en la cual ambos se sorprendieron. Malfoy por una parte por haber tenido esa iniciativa y Giselle por no esperar ese afecto por parte de el. Pero en vez de separarse inmediatamente, estuvieron por un leve momento. Sentían ambos una tranquilidad que hace mucho tiempo no apreciaban. Al separarse Giselle, pensaba que Draco le preguntaría que fue lo que paso y se sentiría incomoda en contarle el altercado de ella y su prima. Un momento le había dicho Draco. Y aun para sorprenderse no le pregunto nada...

Draco: Lamento haberte dicho estúpida porque no lo eres y por tratar de quererte hacer daño, en realidad no era mi intención... pero espero que no le digas a nadie de esto Giselle. –Y con eso se fue. Dejando anonadada a Giselle por su actitud y a si mismo por llamarla por su nombre. Giselle se dirigió a su dormitorio como momentos antes había deseado, pero ya no quería llorar, solo pensaba en lo ocurrido entre ella y Draco.

Ya faltaba poco para las seis, cuando se dirigía a las mazmorra. Para el cumplimiento de su castigo. El día de hoy fue tranquilo, esta vez llego a la hora a pociones; no paso ningún altercado y ya estaba listo el pocitranus, mañana se llevaría a cabo. Se había sentado con Ron, sin mencionar que ella y Draco no se habían peleado o insultado. En transformaciones hubo el ultimo repaso para la transformación física que iban a realizarse...

_Flash Back_

_McGonnagall: Bueno jóvenes, ya han repasado paso por paso el proceso de transformación, viene la parte en la cual debe suponerse que es fácil. Es la etapa en la cual deben imaginarse como se deben de ver. Por ejemplo... usted Srita. Sand... –La indico, en ese momento que estaba sentada con Harry. –Que sus facciones fueran las siguientes: tez blanca... cabello rubio y lacio... mmm... con ojos grises. Claro solo es un ejemplo, ustedes... –Se dirigía ya a la clase. –Pueden cambiarse al gusto que quieran, pero recuerden solo son facciones parciales. No se puede realizar cambios que tengan que involucrar alteraciones totales como la estatura. Bien, quiero su descripción detallada de cada uno de ustedes por escrito. Lo quiero en mi escritorio antes del termino de la clase._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Estaba cerca pero de repente en la entrada de un pasillo, alguien que iba corriendo choca contra ella. Provocando que ambas personas cayeran, pero en una posición comprometedora. Ya estando es esa posición, se habían podido ver que era Fred el que la había chocado. Giselle estaba encima de el, su cabeza y manos estaban apoyadas en su pecho. Por otro lado, Fred estaba debajo de ella con los brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella. Giselle al levantar la cabeza se encuentra con el rostro de él, a unos cuantos centímetros. Provocando un fuerte sonrojo por parte de ella y una sonrisa de Fred. Estaban cada vez mas cerca, se miraban directamente a los ojos y sus labios acortaban la distancia cuando...

Giselle: Perdóname Fred... te estoy lastimando... –Dijo mientras se levantaba. Que le estaba pasando estaba apunto de besarse con él, no podía... –Estas bien?

Fred: Si, estoy bien. Y tu... ? Discúlpame, no debería haber corrido por los pasillos. –Dijo algo confundido por la actitud de ella. –Creo que ya me acostumbre a que me reconocieras, creo que ya son demasiadas coincidencias las que tenemos, crees que sea el destino? –Pregunto sonriéndole.

Giselle: Bueno... creo que eso debemos dejárselo al tiempo. Por el momento creo que son coincidencias... –Esto ultimo lo dijo, no muy convencida. –Cuál era la razón por la que corrías así? –Pregunto para cambiar de tema.

Fred: Aaahh... Lo que pasaba es que aventamos George y yo unas bombas fétidas y creo que no solo Finch fue la victima sino también la Profa. McGonagall y la Profa. Sprout y pues corríamos para que no nos atraparan. –Le contesto, aun que algo triste por la respuesta que le había dado a su pregunta. Cuando de pronto se escucho...

McGonagall: Por aquí han de estar, ya verán los Sres. Weasley. Les daré un castigo, que ya verán. –Estaba cerca donde estaban ellos dos.

Sprout: Minerva, tranquila solo era una broma... son jóvenes que quieren disfrutar su ultimo año. –Fred al escuchar esa advertencia de McGonnagall, se tenso. Sabia muy bien lo que le esperaba y no era nada bueno. Giselle noto su estado, tenia que hacer algo. Y por lo visto las profesoras estaban demasiado cerca, no tenia tiempo...

Giselle: Fred besame... –Le susurraba pero el no entendía. Entonces hizo lo que nunca pudo imaginar, agarro a Fred por el cuello de su camisa, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo beso. Fred sorprendido correspondió al beso gustoso. El objetivo del beso, era poner en una situación incomoda a las profesoras para olvidar el altercado del pelirrojo. Pero en cuanto hubo ese contacto con sus labios, Giselle se olvido de eso completamente; una sensación recorría todo su cuerpo, sentía que ella pertenecía a ese beso. Pese que no era su primer beso, pero era algo que nunca le había pasado. Podría estar atada a esa sensación toda su vida, pero en ese momento las profesoras pasaron por el pasillo y vieron esa escena. Ellas estaban un tanto incomodas.

McGonnagall: Disculpen, Srita. Sand... Sr. Weasley. Creo que no es un lugar muy correcto para las demostraciones de su afecto. –Dijo después de hacerles un sonido con su garganta. Giselle y Fred se separaron pero él la agarro de la mano.

Giselle: Lo sentimos Profa. McGonnagall, no volverá a pasar. –Dijo sonrojada mas por el beso y el gesto de Fred que por el aviso de su profesora.

Fred: Si profesora, no volverá a pasar. Compermiso. –Dijo muy sonriente. Se empezaban a ir cuando...

McGonnagall: Sr. Weasley una cosa más. Dónde estaba usted y su hermano hace rato? –Mirándolo seriamente.

Fred: Yo he estado con Giselle profesora. –Dijo como si eso fuera de lo más normal.

McGonnagall: Esta bien, pueden retirarse. –Y con eso se retiraron ambas profesoras, aunque la Profa. Sprout sonreía, por la actitud que tomaba su compañera. Por otro lado, Giselle estaba un poco incomoda por la situación. Fred estaba feliz, como reflejo de eso no soltaba a Giselle de la mano.

Giselle: Mmm... este... me tengo que ir con el Prof. Snape, llegare tarde a mi castigo. –Dijo nerviosa. Con lo que hizo que soltara su mano y empezar a caminar. Pero Fred la detuvo agarrando su muñeca haciéndola voltear hacia él.

Fred: Gracias Giselle. –Dijo muy feliz, acariciándole la mejilla.

Giselle: Fred... no quería que te castigaran... solo fue un beso... no... este... –Estaba demasiado nerviosa, como para poder hablar...

Fred: Giselle, no solo te doy las gracias por eso. Sino darte las gracias porque ya encontré a la persona correcta para mí y esa persona eres tu... –Dijo mirándola, amándola.

Giselle: Fred... Como has de saber eso, si solo llevamos poco tiempo conociéndonos. –Dijo seria ante tal confesión.

Fred: Porque lo sentí... ambos lo sentimos Giselle, es ese sentimiento de estar juntos siempre. –Dijo ilusionado. –Acaso tu no lo sientes...

Giselle: Si lo siento Fred, pero... no solo se debe sentir... también se trata de conocer... –Dijo con la misma seriedad. –Fred... sé que quieres que te diga porque me comporto así, pero no es el momento. Debo de cumplir mi castigo con el Prof. Snape... adiós... – Se despidió de el dándole un beso en la mejilla. Fred solo veía como Giselle se dirigía a las mazmorras, la actitud de ella le sorprendía. Pensaba que debía tener una razón para que se comportara así y él lo descubriría; se dirigía a buscar a su hermano gemelo con la sensación que eso no era todo entre Giselle y él.

Snape: Llega tarde Srita. Sand, se puede saber que el motivo? –Dijo sin voltearla a ver. Mientras leía unos pergaminos.

Giselle: Lo siento profesor pero tenia que entregar un libro, en la biblioteca y había mucha gente. –Mintió, recordando lo que ocurrió minutos atrás.

Snape: Bien. –Dijo sin creerle ni una sola palabra. –A su derecha, en la primera puerta se encuentra el armario, ahí se encuentran pociones e ingredientes. Deberá limpiarlo pero me separara las pociones de los ingredientes y me los acomodara a su vez por orden alfabético. Sin olvidar que me hará una lista con el nombre y las cantidades que haya. Solo para recordarle todo esto sin el uso de la magia. Y después tendrá que revisar las tareas de los de primer año. Puede empezar. –Dijo levantando su mano indicando la puerta, aun sin voltearla a ver. –Lo quiero terminado para hoy Srita. Sand. –Giselle no lo podía creer, eso le llevaría horas terminarlo. Significaba que se perdería la hora de la cenar y saldría después de la hora permitida. –No se preocupe, le tendré listo el permiso para que no tenga problemas para regresar a su sala común. –Le dijo como si le leyera la mente.

No lo podía creer, ya eran las 11:00 de la noche. Ya había terminado, pero estaba completamente cansada. Le dolían los brazos, por mover y cargar los cientos de frascos que se encontraban; las piernas de tanto subir y bajar escaleras para acomodarlos y sin contar con el dolor de cabeza, que sentía que estaba por estallarle, por tantos nombres que tenia que leer y escribir en el pergamino. Juraba que si en ese instante le pidieran todos los nombres que contenían en ese armario y los nombres de todos los alumnos de primero; los diría sin ninguna dificultad. Hace un par de horas que el profesor se había ido de su oficina, dejándola sola. Un momento después, se puso a observar mas detenidamente la oficina en la cual se encontraba. Era fría, húmeda y con poca luz. Estaba con muy pequeñas decoraciones, su escritorio no había nada salvo muchos pergaminos y todos referente a las tareas de todos sus alumnos. Y fue ahí, donde se dio cuenta que había una convocatoria de Quidditch para los de su casa. Al parecer un compañero se ha lastimado seriamente provocando que dejara toda la temporada y el puesto que dejaba libre, era la de golpeador. Parecía que en el Quidditch Giselle era suertuda, jugaba todas las posiciones pero la que más era de su agrado era esa. Y el ultimo día de inscripción era hoy, tenia que pedirle al Prof. Snape una oportunidad para inscribirse.

Después de eso, se fijo en los cajones del escritorio, todos estaban cerrados; salvo el ultimo que estaba levemente abierto. Su conciencia le decía que no debía abrirlo, ya que estaba mal espiar las cosas de los demás, pero su curiosidad le llamaba para ver que podría hacer y opto hacerle caso a su curiosidad. No podría afectar en nada. Al abrirlo encontró, mas pergaminos pero esta vez con una escritura diferente, como si fuera un lenguaje antiguo; acompañado de anotaciones, seguramente hechas por el profesor. Empezaba a leerlas, se trataba sobre un arma que podía darle fin a la guerra, el mecanismo parecía complicado cuando un sonido la asusto sacándola de la lectura, pensaba que era el profesor pero era solo un ruido de la ventana. Volvió a ver en el cajón y empezó a indagar mas cuando de repente vio una foto mágica. En ella se encontraban siete personas. En el centro se encontraba un joven alto de cabellos largo, de color negro. Al parecer pertenecía a Gryffindor, ya que tenia la insignia en su túnica. Sonreía picaramente, estaba en medio de dos mujeres a las cuales abraza y les daba beso en la mejilla y por los visto las hacia reír. Una de ellas se encontraba del lado derecho. Era alta pelirroja, de ojos verdes. También pertenecía a Gryffindor. A Giselle se le figuro ver los ojos de Harry. Por otro lado vio que era su madre del lado izquierdo, con razón decían que era su igual, tenían las mismas facciones con excepción de los ojos; su madre los tenia grises. Y al lado de ella se encontraba apartado, un joven serio; de tez blanca, de nariz aguileña y pelo grasiento. Podría decir que era el profesor Snape. Todos ellos se encontraban de pie. Mientras que otras tres personas se encontraban en cunclillas. Uno se encontraba del lado de la pelirroja. El joven de cabello rebelde color azabache y lentes redondos. Saludaba a la cámara y luego volteaba su rostro a la pelirroja, y ella le sonreía. Giselle saco la conclusión de que ellos dos eran los padres de Harry. La otra persona que le seguía no se reconocía mucho su rostro, ya que la tenia muy baja como si tuviera vergüenza en tomarle la foto; tenia el pelo castaño, era de complexión baja y un poco robusto. El otro joven que seguía se encontraba al lado de su madre, podía verse que era alto, tenia el cabello castaño claro; con unos ojos color miel. Se le notaba algo cansado y tenia un par de cicatrices en la cara. Pero él saludaba a la cámara con una sonrisa. A Giselle le llamaba la atención sus ojos, se parecían mucho a los de ella. Por un momento creyó que el posiblemente era su padre, pero se quito esa idea de la cabeza; ya que no quería hacerse ilusiones. Tal vez su padre estaba muerto o si aun estaba vivo no quería saber nada de ella.

En ese momento se podía escuchar que unos pasos se acercaban, entonces rápidamente guardo los pergaminos y la foto; no sin antes hacer un hechizo de replica. Cerro el cajón, al momento de hacer eso el profesor Snape abría la puerta.

Snape: Veo ya ha terminado. –Dijo acercándose al armario. –Veo que ha sido la única en la cual le ha puesto mucho esmero Srita. Sand. –Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. –También termino con las revisiones? –Le pregunto y Giselle como respuesta asintió con la cabeza. –Bien, ya puede retirarse. Tenga su permiso. –Le dijo cuando le daba el pergamino.

Giselle: Profesor, sin querer vi en su escritorio la convocatoria para el puesto de golpeador y me interesaría inscribirme.

Snape: Srita. Sand creo que ya paso el tiempo para eso. –Dijo mientras recogia los pergaminos del escritorio.

Giselle: De hecho no, dice que hasta el día de hoy y faltan treinta minutos para que se acabe el día.

Snape: Es muy astuta Srita. Sand, esta bien. Me cercioraré que este en la lista, pero ya es tarde. No quiero que se desvele, mañana tenemos una clase importante. Buenas Noches –Dijo indicándole la puerta.

Giselle: Buenas Noches. – Con eso se despidió. Durante el trayecto a su Sala Común, no se encontró ni con un profesor o prefecto. Giselle ya estando dentro de la sala, se dirigía a su dormitorio; cuando saco la foto. Al llegar a su dormitorio, encontró a todas sus compañeras dormidas. Conjuro un portarretrato, coloco la foto y la puso encima del buró que estaba a un lado de su cama. Mientras ella minutos después se acostó en su cama, cayendo al instante profundamente dormida.

Ya era temprano, se encontraba desayunando. Ese día se sentía mas relajada, sobre todo por tanto trabajo que le había impuesto el profesor. Al levantar la mirada, se encontró un par de ojos azules mirándola con intensidad. Tenia un asunto pendiente que arreglar con él y esperaba platicar con el lo mas pronto posible pero tenia que ir a pociones. Se volvió a concentrar en su desayuno cuando vio pasar a Draco y para sorpresa de ella, se sentó a un lado.

Draco: Buenos Días. –Dijo serio. Sirviéndose zumo de calabaza.

Giselle: Buenos Días Draco, como amaneciste? –Pregunto sonriente.

Draco: Bien. –Dijo serio de nuevo. –Giselle no creas que después de lo que paso, te trate muy efusivamente, no es mi estilo. –Después de eso ya no menciono nada.

Giselle: Lo sé, no te preocupes. No esperaba mas de ti. –Le dijo sonriente. Ya había terminado de desayunar. –Gracias por lo del otro dia.. nos vemos al rato. –Con eso se despidió de el y se levanta de su lugar para salir del Gran Comedor. Cuando estaba apunto de salir, ve que Fred se dirige hacia ella.

Fred: Hola Giselle, como estas? –Le dijo con su ya conocida sonrisa.

Giselle: Bien. –Fue solo lo que pudo articular, el nerviosismo se hacia presente de nuevo.

Fred: Ayer no llegaste a cenar, fue mucho el castigo? –Pregunto. Ya empezaban a caminar por el pasillo principal.

Giselle: Ni que lo digas, me puso a limpiar el armario. Lo quería por alfabeto y sin contar que también revise las tareas de los de primer año. –Dijo lo más tranquila posible.

Fred: Giselle... me gustaría que habláramos sobre lo que paso ayer. – Dijo tranquilo.

Giselle: A mí también me importa hablar de eso. Que te parece esta tarde, después de la comida. En los jardines que se localizan cerca del lago? –Ya se acercaban al salón de pociones.

Fred: Perfecto entonces, te veré ahí. Adiós. –Se despidió de ella con un rápido beso en los labios. En el cual no dejo reaccionar a Giselle. Pero no al final esta pareja no se dio cuenta que Draco los estaba observando y se percibía una pequeña seña de celos.

Todos estaban situados en sus lugares, esta vez Giselle se encontraba sentada con Neville. Al estar con él, Giselle se sintió incomoda; como si escondiera algo. Pero se le olvido por un momento, ya que el profesor de pociones se presentaba a la clase.

Snape: Bien, el pocitranus se realizara de esta manera. En esta clase, solo se requerirá de tomarse la infusión y después se dirigirán con la Profa. McGonnagall para la parte de la transformación parcial. –Menciono esto claramente observando a cada alumno. –Bien pueden empezar por agarrar la poción que hicieron y tomarla. Recuerden no deben saborearla o se llevaran un mal sabor de boca. –Todos los alumnos de Gryffindor fueron los primeros en formarse, los últimos de ellos fueron Hermione, Harry y Ron. Y los primeros de Slytherin Giselle y Draco.

Ya que la mayoría del salón hubiese tomado la infusión, se dirigieron al salón de transformaciones donde los esperaba la maestra. En uno de los cuartos del salón su entrada estaba cubierta por una cortina negra, al ver esto Harry entristeció su mirada, algo que no paso desapercibido para Giselle.

McGonnagall: Bien pasaran todos, colocándose atrás de esta cortina. Ahí dentro no se podrán ver, aquí se vera si en realidad se hizo bien este híbrido. Se calificara conforme a la descripción que ustedes impusieron. También seria interesante la manera en que mantuvieran su anonimato, para ver si alguno de sus compañeros los pudiese descubrir. –Miro a la clase en general. –Esta clase será rápida, se transforman y se pueden ir. Bien que esperan!? –Pregunto.

Como era de esperarse Hermione paso al frente no sin antes llevándose a Harry y a Ron. Giselle decidió seguirlos, aunque con una pequeña mirada de disgusto de Draco. Ya estando dentro aplico el procedimiento para realizarlo, no se le dificulto en nada, solo sintió un pequeño movimiento en su cabeza; por el cambio en su cabello. Después de un momento, empezaban a salir poco a poco. La mayoría de ellos se quedaba para ver las demás transformaciones. Al parecer unas con buenos resultados y otras con desastre. Platicaban animosos pero cuando ella salió, se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Había un espejo en seguida y decidió acercarse lo mas pronto posible. Se veía muy distinta, para la transformación tomo en cuenta la idea de la profesora. Al voltear a ver a sus compañeros, veía personas irreconocibles, salvo unos cuantos como Parvati Patil; que su cabello salió mitad pelirrojo y mitad negro, sin contar que cada uno de sus ojos salió de diferente color: uno cafe y uno azul. Pero se sentía incomoda ya que la observaban demasiado, hasta que escucho a lo lejos el motivo. Los de su casa remarcaban mucho que se parecía mucho a Draco. Y pensándolo bien si se observaba bien, era cierto; aunque no lo hizo por esa razón. Y otro silencio se hizo cuando un joven sale con cabellos oscuros y moreno pero con los ojos grises. Y con el se rumoraba que se parecía a ella.

Ya había terminado su ultima clase, cuando ya la mayoría de su clase se habían descubierto. Ya estando en el Gran Comedor, todos los alumnos de la escuela se habían enterado lo ocurrido en la clase de transformaciones y con eso la de que había una rubia, muchos la describían como hermosa. Ella al entrar vio que todas las miradas sobre ella, como para adivinar de que casa era. Entonces decidió jugar un poco con eso y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde vio que ya el trío de oro se estaba descubriendo.

Giselle: Hola Harry. Como te sientes? –Le pregunto a un joven de cabello castaño y azules. Mientras se sentaba aun lado de el.

Harry: Como es que supiste que era yo? Mmm... Padma? –Le dijo como si así atinara quien era ella.

Giselle: Con que Padma, pues no soy. Y tu Ron, como estas? –Le pregunto a un joven de cabello negro con ojos cafés.

Ron: Pero como supiste que...? Quien eres? –Dijo curioso.

Hermione: Como no se han de dar cuenta, es Giselle. –Decía una joven pelirroja de ojos verdes. –Te ves muy... distinta. –Por no decir que tenia un parecido con alguien.

Giselle: Si por lo visto, todos parecen notarlo aunque parece que tu has sido la única que me ha reconocido. –Dijo sonriente.

Ron: Pero como nos descubriste? –Dijo como si eso fuera imposible de suceder.

Giselle: Primero porque ya se sentaron juntos, después porque se nota fácilmente que los tres tienen características que se escogieron entre ustedes mismos. En el cabello por ejemplo, Ron escogio el cabello de Harry, él el color de cabello de Hermione y Hermione el de Ron. Eso sin decir lo de sus ojos. Que por lo visto le das un aire a la madre de Harry, Hermione.

Harry: Si, pero se ve linda. Pero un momento... tu como sabes que así era mi madre?? –Dijo sorprendido.

Giselle: Bueno, el otro día veía fotos que tengo de mi madre y ella aparece en una de ellas, al parecer ellas se conocían. –Dijo normal evitando decir la procedencia de esa foto.

Harry: Es raro pero no sabia que mi madre tuviese una amiga muy cercana. –Dijo mirándola fijamente. –Porque te transformaste así, pareces la hermana gemela de Malfoy. –Dijo molesto.

Giselle: Mira Harry, no lo hice por parecerme a el. Solo tome el consejo de la profesora. –Dijo incomoda por la manera en que Harry le hablaba.

Hermione: Pero no has considerado que a lo mejor tu y Malfoy tengan algún parentesco? –Menciono muy interesa.

Giselle: Que?! Pero que dices Hermione, es solo una coincidencia. Solo es algo físico o creen que hasta en la forma de actuar me parezco?. –Dijo seria.

Ron: Bueno, que quisiéramos nosotros que no pero, hasta ahora solo ha sido en la forma de hablar, de caminar y de mirar. –Dijo un poco incomodo.

Giselle: Vaya! parece que se han fijado en mi últimamente. Porque siento que aun dudan de mi ? Y sin contar que Harry se molesta mas cuando hay algo que involucre a Draco. Si se que suena loco que ya diga su nombre pero creo que no es la persona que creemos que es. –Dijo al ver que se sorprendieron al mencionar su nombre.

Harry: No sabes lo que dices, solo tienes poco tiempo conociéndolo. Nosotros llevamos seis años. –Dijo ya incomodo.

Hermione: No dudamos de ti Giselle, es solo que... –Empezó a decir para que no se complicaran las cosas.

Giselle: Mejor me voy, no quiero tener problemas ahora con ustedes. –Se levanto de su lugar y emprendió marcha hacia la salida. –Nos vemos después.

Unos ojos azules la miraban detenidamente. Se encontraba en la misma mesa de Gryffindor pero mas apartado. Había estándola viendo desde que entro. Cuando su hermano gemelo lo interrumpía.

George: Fred, quien será esa rubia. A poco no me vas a decir que no esta linda? –Le decía mientras el también la observaba.

Fred: Prefiero como es originalmente. –Decía incomodo.

George: Pero como, ya sabes quien es? –Le preguntaba, extrañado por el comportamiento de su hermano. Fred sabia perfectamente quien era, aun si se cambiara de diferentes maneras. Llevaba poco tiempo con ella y ya la conocía. Todo lo tenia en su mente cada movimiento o gesto suyo.

Fred: George, después te alcanzo en el pasadizo. Nos vemos. –Y emprendió camino para alcanzar a Giselle.

Ella por su parte, esta molesta con ese trío; porque esa desconfianza hacia ella? Que no les había demostrado su forma de ser como para percibir lo contrario. Cuando..

Fred: Giselle! –Decía para que se detuviera pero parecía que no lo escucho. Giselle siente que alguien la toma de la mano y la gira. Haciendo que lo viera a los ojos.

Giselle: Fred, Hola! –Le sonríe. – Que opinas? –Se separo unos cuantos pasos de el y se dio una vuelta en su mismo lugar.

Fred: Me gustas mejor como eres en realidad. –Dijo de manera cortante.

Giselle: Bueno... y como sabias que era yo? –Pregunto sin tomar en cuenta la manera de contestar de Fred.

Fred: Bueno... si omitiera tu aspecto en este momento... por tus gestos, tu forma de caminar, tu sonrisa, tu mirada... –Decía acercando poco a poco su rostro a la Giselle hasta que.. ella se aparto su cara del suyo.

Giselle: Que tiene de malo mi aspecto? –Pregunto un poco sonrojada. Separándose mas del pelirrojo. Fred se volvía a contrariar por su actitud.

Fred: Porque te pareces al maldito de Malfoy, por eso! –Decía molesto. –Porque escogiste ese aspecto tan...

Giselle: Tan que!!?? –Dijo también molesta. –Fred que te pasa... escogí este aspecto porque la Profa. McGonnagall me escogió como ejemplo para la clase, y me imagino así como me ves, me agrado y lo tome en cuenta. No por quererme parecer a Draco. –Dijo tratando de estar tranquila.

Fred: Vaya! Por lo visto ya es Draco. Que te hizo cambiar tan rápido como para hablarle de esa manera. –Dijo serio. –Es que acaso ya se llevan bien?

Giselle: Mira Fred, lo que haya pasado con Draco, no creo que te interese o es que acaso estas celoso? –Dijo ya empezándose a enojar.

Fred: Yo celoso de Malfoy? –Parecía preguntarse así mismo que a Giselle.

Giselle: Si y cuando tengas la respuesta, me buscas para decirme. Para poder entenderte... adios.- Y empezo a emprender el camino por el pasillo.

Fred: Giselle! –Dijo rápido al verla irse. Ella se paro y giro para verlo, mientras el se acercaba. –Por esto estoy celoso... –Y la beso, volvieron a sentir es lo mismo que la vez anterior. No se querían separar, pero fue Giselle la que se separo primero. –Que es lo que pasa? Porque siempre actúas así... a que le temes? –Esa ultima parte tomo por sorpresa Giselle, y es que era eso cierto. Tenia miedo, no quería relacionarse con alguien otra vez por no salir lastimada.

Giselle: Fred, necesitamos conocernos mas... no... – Estaba nerviosa pero trataba de controlarse.

Fred: Giselle, se que apenas llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos, pero desde que te vi en el tren algo me atrae hacia ti. Y las coincidencias a las cuales tu dices, a mi me dicen que es algo mas... – Decía mientras caminaban en los jardines.

Giselle: Yo también siento algo por ti, pero para mi eso no es suficiente Fred. El poco tiempo de conocernos no se me hace suficiente como para darme a la idea de tener algo entre nosotros. Solo se que tienes tres hermanos, que te encanta hacer bromas y de tu forma de ser es única. Pero yo no puedo tener nada... –Decía seria, sentada en el césped a los pies de un árbol.

Fred: Que no crees en el amor a primera vista? –Decía colocándose frente a ella.

Giselle: Si creo en eso, pero si nos aferramos a eso. Crees que funcionaria? –Decía mirándolo seria.

Fred: Solo creo que eso dependerá de los dos Giselle, o es que acaso tu piensas lo contrario?

Giselle: Es que tengo miedo, una vez que me conozcas no quiero que después me lastimes; por pensar que no era lo que esperabas. –Dijo triste.

Fred: Crees que yo podría hacerte eso? –Dijo tratándola de entender.

Giselle: No lo se, dime tu? –Decía nerviosa.

Fred: Giselle solo te pido que nos demos una oportunidad, no te pido ya una relación precipitada. Solo hay que dejar que pasen las cosas tranquilamente... –Dijo mientras acariciaba su mano y mirándola a los ojos, eso causaba en Giselle timidez; como consecuencia esquivaba su mirada.

Giselle: Puede que tengas razón, dejemos que pasen las cosas... –Dijo tranquila, es mas no perdía nada con intentarlo. A ese comentario Fred solo pudo ponerse feliz. A partir de ahí, empezaron a platicar mas tranquilos sobre diferentes cosas. Entre ellas Fred le decía que no eran tres hermanos sino seis, le contaba de sus padres. Mientras Giselle le hablaba de sus tíos y le confeso que su prima era Tonks. Ella sabia que después de ahí nada sería igual.


	6. Contrastes

**Hola!!!**

**Espero que no se allan desesperado... y en caso de que lo que si les he subido los dos siguientes capitulos que para mi opinión son los mas determinates de esta historia.**

**Les sigo dando las gracias a Agate Malfoy y a Ely Granger. Por sus reviews... Ya no los detengo mas.**

**Capitulo 5 Contrastes**

Todo su alrededor era oscuro, no veía nada. Solo percibía movimientos alrededor de ella, podría decirse que corrían. Cuando de pronto, unas luces aparecían rápidamente; eran hechizos. Se había dado cuenta que estaba en medio de una batalla.

Trataba de ver quienes eran los que atacaban, pero solo veía los hechizos, cuando de pronto ve a una niña pequeña; su tez era rubia, cabello negro y ojos verdes. Estaba sentada en el piso asustada y llorando, cuando de pronto una luz verde se va acercando a la infante. Giselle va corriendo hacia ella para protegerla...

Estaba Giselle en el Gran Comedor, le empezaban a preocupar sus sueños. ¿Acaso eran unos mensajes o solo era su mente jugando con su imaginación? No pudo comer nada ante tal preocupación. Ya se acercaba la hora de clases, cuando emprendió su camino a pociones, pero iba tan distraída que choco con alguien.

Giselle: Perdóname, no fue mi intención. –Decía mientras le ayudaba a recoger los libros y pergaminos que le había tirado, sin fijarse quien era.

...- No te preocupes, tal vez tu ente estaba en otro lugar. –Decía como si eso fuese de mucha importancia.

Giselle: Parece ser que si Luna, otra vez te ofrezco disculpas. –Le decía sonriente. Al saber quien era.

Luna: Tu me conoces? –Le preguntaba sorprendida.

Giselle: Bueno... no personalmente, pero Ginny me habla muy bien de ti. –Decía tranquila.

Luna: Vaya! Eso no me lo esperaba... –Decía muy sorprendida.

Giselle: Que Ginny no hablara bien de ti? –No entendía a que se refería.

Luna: Ginny es buena conmigo. Pero tú eres de Slytherin, a estas alturas ya deberías haberte burlado de mí. Pero no lo hiciste... –Decía como si eso fuera normal.

Giselle: Porque yo no soy como los de mas de mi casa... yo no soy nadie para criticarte Luna. Al contrario, tú eres buena persona. –Dijo seria. –Por Merlín!! No puedo llegar tarde a clases... –Dijo mirando su reloj – Ya me voy Luna, fue un gusto platicar contigo... – Se empezaba a retirar – Por cierto, si tienes dudas sobre la investigación de pociones te puedo ayudar... solo dime, de acuerdo?... Adiós! –Decía ya más alejada de ella. Al recoger las cosas de Luna, Giselle se fijo en la investigación y al parecer la de Ravenclaw tenia problemas para empezarla.

Las clases pasaron sin resaltar algo en especifico. En pociones se vio la poción bastante complicada llamada _clamavi_, la cual consistía en que te daba el poder de llamar telepáticamente. Solo por un pequeño lapso de tiempo y se debía usar un poco de sangre de la persona a la cual te quieras dirigir. En transformaciones, se vio el hechizo de _corrumpus, _la cual consistía en echar a perder cualquier cosa material. Y en DCAO todo paso bajo un poco de tensión entre Giselle y Nynphadora ya que solo llegaron a tratarse de profesora a alumna. Aunque en el contenido de la clase fue extensa, ya que se trataba de un simulacro de enfrentamientos contra mortifagos. Con el uso de ilusiones, que Tonks manejaba a la perfección.

La hora de la comida ya estaba por terminar. Harry, Hermione y los pelirrojos estaban platicando cuando...

Neville: Hola, chicos. Ya supieron... ya se están practicando las pruebas para el nuevo golpeador de Slytherin. Dicen que Smith se lastimo y tuvo que abandonar el equipo.

Ron: Smith se lastimo? Vaya que los de Slytherin se lo tenían bien guardado. –Decía como si eso fuera grave.

Harry: Si tienes razón, bueno yo tengo que ir. Necesito ver el golpeador que van a escoger, para ver a que nos vamos a enfrentar. Vienen? – Como respuesta todos se levantaron.

Ya estando en el campo de Quidditch, se podría notar que había bastantes candidatos. También se podía ver que había bastante audiencia; Fred por su parte se preguntaba en donde podría estar Giselle.

Fred: Hermione haz visto a Giselle? –Le pregunto mientras observaba a su alrededor.

Hermione: Me había dicho que iría a estudiar a la biblioteca. –Dijo muy alegre por el simple hecho de que era la biblioteca.

Ginny: A la biblioteca?! Giselle solo va a sacar libros, no le gusta estar en ese lugar. –Dijo como si eso fuera normal en Giselle. Pero a Hermione ese comentario le molesto.

George: No ocupan buscarla, ahí esta! –Dijo apuntando al cielo. Y si era cierto, era la ultima de la primera etapa de las pruebas. Todos aquellos que la conocían no se lo podían creer. Montada en su escoba, circulando en el aire para calentar hasta que Draco la mandaba hablar para tomar su posición. Estaba de mas decir que Malfoy era el capitán del equipo.

Draco: Bien Giselle, ya sabes en que consiste. A la cuenta de tres... uno... dos... tres! –Dijo fuerte. En eso varias bludgets salían rápidamente y se dirigían a Giselle. Ella sin complicaciones se movía conforme le llegaban y golpeaba uno a uno según le llegaban, variaban en velocidad y las dirigía a los puntos establecidos; en donde debía acertar, como si fueran tiro al blanco. De las cuales no fallo ni una sola vez. Todos la veían asombrados, además de sobresalir por ser la única mujer; era la mejor.

Draco: Vaya Giselle tú si que eres una caja de sorpresas. Dónde aprendiste a hacer esos movimientos? –Pregunto muy sorprendido.

Giselle: En Durmstrang. –Contesto simplemente. Y se dirigió a las gradas para esperar la segunda y ultima etapa. Esta consistía en jugar con el equipo titular y así poder ver quien podía tener una perfecta coordinación. Mientras esperaba su turno pudo ver a lo lejos que estaban presentes Nynphadora, Harry, Hermione, Luna y los pelirrojos. Pudo observar que Fred estaba sumamente sorprendido y que no la dejaba de mirar ni un segundo. Eso hizo que ella se pusiera un poco nerviosa. Pensaba que iba a tardar bastante para pasar, pero al observar las pruebas de los demás, muchos de ellos no favorecían las cosas, como consecuencia Draco los corría con una buena dosis de insultos. Dando así que Giselle pasara rápidamente.

Al estar ahí, se ubico del lado izquierdo del campo, pudo ver del lado contrario al otro golpeador, era Blaize Zabinni. Con el solo había cruzado unas cuantas palabras en lo que llevaba en Hogwarts. En cuanto se escucho el silbato, Giselle maniobraba ágilmente para hacerle de frente a una bludget que iba tras uno de los cazadores. Se interpuso en el camino de la bludget, con gran tino y fuerza. Mientras que otra bludget proveniente del lado derecho iba directamente hacia su espalda cuando de pronto, Zabbini la esquiva. Pareciera que ambos golpeadores cuadraban a la perfección. Giselle del lado izquierdo y Zabinni la derecha. Sin mas dudas, Draco dio por terminada la practica; muy satisfecho por los resultados.

Draco: Es suficiente! –Dice lo suficiente fuerte para que lo escucharan. –Todos aquí. –Se refería a su equipo. –Excelente trabajo, Giselle mañana a las 4:00. Bien eso es todo. – Dio por terminada la junta y cada integrante del equipo se fue por diferente rumbo excepto Zabinni.

Zabinni: Vaya Sand no creía que jugaras tan bien. Porque el lado izquierdo? –Pregunto curioso.

Giselle: Bueno aparte de que es mi lado favorito, vi que tu mano derecha estaba enfrente del mango de tu escoba y eso significa que te inclinas y diriges mas por ese lado. –Decía como si eso todo mundo lo supiese.

Zabinni: Vaya! Draco tiene razón, si eres una caja de sorpresas, bueno nos vemos mañana. –Se despidió de ella sonriente. Por otro lado, los de Gryffindor se acercaron rápidamente hacia ella.

Ron: Giselle estuviste magnifica, donde aprendiste eso? –Decía demasiado asombrado.

Harry: Porque no nos dijiste que había una convocatoria de golpeador. –Decía como si eso fuera un gran error.

George: Estuviste muy bien! –La felicitaba.

Ginny: Porque no nos dijiste que ibas a participar. –Dijo algo triste, por no haberle contado.

Hermione: Porque me dijiste que ibas a ir a la biblioteca y no fue así? Y porque no te gusta? –Dijo muy intrigada. Fred sin embargo solo se quedo callado. Giselle se asombro ante tal interrogatorio.

Giselle: Ron, eso lo aprendí en Durmstrang con el equipo de Quiddith... Harry, pensé que ya se había corrido la voz por eso no dije nada... George Gracias... Ginny no les dije porque a veces me pongo nerviosa al saber que las personas que me conocen me miran... Hermione, te dije eso para poder estar temprano en las pruebas y así no harían tantas preguntas de donde estaba y lo lamento si te ofendí; con respecto a la biblioteca, su silencio me desespera. –Dijo mirando a todos sonriente y al ver a Fred solo pudo sonreír aun más. –Oigan ustedes no tienen hambre, porque yo sí. Quieren ir al Gran Comedor? –Les pregunto, como respuesta todos la siguieron.

Giselle se sentó con ellos; aunque ella fuese la única que comía. Enfrente de ella estaba George, Harry, Ginny; mientras de su lado izquierdo estaban Ron y Hermione, a su derecha Fred. Todos platicaban animadamente hasta que Nymphadora llego con ellos.

Tonks: Hola chicos, como están? –Preguntaba justamente detrás de Giselle. A lo que todos menos Giselle contestaron que bien.

Giselle: Chicos yo ya me voy... –Se apresuro a decirles. –Compermiso. –Dijo con gran impaciencia. Lo que menos quería era estar cerca de su prima, pero no contaba con...

Tonks: Srita. Sand quiero hablar con usted, seria tan amable de acompañarme a la oficina? –Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

Giselle: Sí profesora. –Y sin mas preámbulos emprendía la marcha.

Tonks: Bueno Chicos, nos vemos luego.

Las dos estaban ahí calladas ninguna decía nada. Llevaban así un buen rato, Tonks recostada en el asiento de su escritorio y Giselle en un sofá frente a ella.

Giselle: Ya basta!!! Sabes que odio el silencio Nymphadora. –Decía ya inquieta.

Tonks: Hasta que por fin hablaste, ya vas durando mas Giselle; por un segundo yo iba a hacer la que iba a hablar. Ya estas bien? Giselle lamento por lo de la ultima vez pero es que últimamente se ha vuelto pesado las guardias en el ministerio y con las clases... lamento haberte hablado así.

Giselle: No te preocupes, aunque también creo que no me vi bien comportándome así en los pasillos. Pero como que volvieron a empezar la vigilancia en el ministerio, Nymphadora eso quiere decir... -

Tonks: Si, las cosas se están poniendo graves. Y si, mama lo sabe. –Le interrumpió.

Giselle: Ten cuidado, eso a mi no me da buena espina. –Decía muy preocupada por su prima, ya que era ella la que estaba en peligro constante.

Tonks: Lo sé pero ese es mi trabajo, así que tranquila; yo me sé cuidar. –Decía sonriente para que de cierta manera convenciera a Giselle. –Bueno, creo que tienes cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana. –Se despidió de ella sonriente.

Giselle: Nos vemos. –Se empezaba a dirigir a la puerta.

Tonks: Aaahh... por cierto, esta demás decirte que lo hiciste bien. –Decía con relación al Quiddith. –Pero vaya sorpresa al verte muy bien acompañada por un Weasley. Quién es? Fred o George? –Pregunto muy picaramente.

Giselle: Fred, pero estamos viendo si funciona. –Dijo esperanzada.

Tonks: Funcionara, no te debes asustar con lo que te ha pasado anteriormente. Deja que pasen las cosas. –Decía segura.

Giselle: Tratare. Bueno... hasta mañana. –Y con eso se despidió y salió de la oficina. Ya era de noche, Giselle miraba su reloj; eran cerca de las 8:00 de la noche. Iba por los pasillos cuando unas manos agarraron su cintura. Provocando que ella diera un pequeño grito.

Fred: Tranquila... soy yo. –Dijo sonriente. Al tener de frente a Giselle.

Giselle: Fred! Por Merlín, no vuelvas a hace eso. –Decía ya más calmada. –Que paso? Pensé que ya estabas en tu Sala Común? –Pregunto curiosa.

Fred: Pues ya ves que no, es que quería ver como te fue con tu prima. No te fuiste muy a gusto que digamos. –Le dijo agarrandola de la mano dirigiéndose a los jardines.

Giselle: Buenos, al parecer ya estamos otra vez bien. Nos disculpamos ambas... como supiste que no me fui a gusto? -Pregunto sorprendida.

Fred: Por que no te despediste de mí. Y sabes... eso me hace extrañarte más. –Dijo eso mirándola profundamente a los ojos. Consecuencia que Giselle esquivara su mirada tímidamente. –Giselle puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Le dijo estando ya sentados en el pasto.

Giselle: Sí, que pasa? –Le dijo tranquila.

Fred: Por lo visto que estabas muy ocupada en el Quiddith, no te diste cuenta que ya esta cerca el baile de Halloween. –Le decía como si eso fuera una noticia de ultima hora.

Giselle: Pero faltan 3 semanas, es mucho tiempo. –Decía como si eso no fuera de gran importancia.

Fred: Si lo sé, pero me adelanto a pedirte que si quieres ir conmigo al baile? –Pregunto sonriente.

Giselle: Por supuesto que sí Fred. Aunque no era necesario que me lo dijeras con tanta anticipación. –Dijo como si eso no tuviera lógica.

Fred: Que... acaso no sabes que muchos chicos de la escuela van detrás de ti. –Dijo celoso.

Giselle: En serio? Mmm... debía haberme esperado a esos chicos... solo bromeaba Fred... –Esto ultimo dijo, cuando vio que el se veía molesto. –Independientemente que otra persona me invitara al baile, les diría que no Fred. –Dijo eso mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos.

Fred: Eso me alegra, bueno creo que ya es tarde. Ya los prefectos empezaran a hacer las rondas. Hermione se va a poner estricta si nos ve fuera de nuestra sala común. –Dijo sonriente. Iban caminando por el pasillo principal.

Giselle: Ni que lo digas, Draco me reprochara que así no estaré al cien por ciento en la practica de mañana. –Decía tranquila. Ya estando en el pasillo Este, donde se tenían que separar para que cada quien ir a su dormitorio

Fred: Bueno, espero que tengas idea de que te vas a disfrazar. –Dijo tranquilo.

Giselle: Disfraz? –Pregunto sorprendida.

Fred: Si, al parecer el Prof. Dumbledore se le ocurrió que el baile esta vez va a hacer con disfraz. –Dijo animado.

Giselle: Eso si me sorprende, usualmente en Durmstrang solo era la cena. Lo toman con mucha seriedad.

Fred: Vaya! Eso suena como a un funeral. Pero bueno, eso lo platicamos después. –Dijo restándole atención.

Giselle: Si... Ya me retiro Fred, buenas noches... -Dijo despidiéndose y con un pequeño beso en los labios. En el cual Fred correspondió.

Fred: Que descanses, mi Antiope. –Le dijo al terminar ese tierno y pequeño beso. Y rápidamente se retiro. Dejando a Giselle cubierta de luz de luna.

El tiempo paso demasiado rápido, al menos eso le pareció a Giselle. Durante ese tiempo, se pudo ver un cambio peculiar en la escuela; que pocos lo percibían. Gryffindor y Slytherin ya no se peleaban tan seguido. La causa era ella, ya que al convivir con las dos casas pudo poner al menos una tregua; pero eso no significaba nada para ella, ya que Pansy y Millicent parecían estar cada vez mas enojadas con Giselle. Las practicas de Quiddith eran pesadas, aunque fuera una mujer; Draco no tenia consideración con ella.

Flash Back

Draco: Maldición Sand!!! Cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo. No estas en tu antigua escuela como para que hagas maniobras evasivas. Eres golpeadora, debes enfrentar con fuerza. –Decía un poco cansado ya que en los dos primeros días, batallaba con ella. Por no llegar con dureza a sus compañeros.

_Giselle: Draco... lo que me pides podría causar que se quebrara la escoba al contacto. –Decía empezando a perder la paciencia._

_Draco: Pues me importa muy poco lo que le pasara a la escoba, ese es tu función no dejar pasar al contrincante! –Decía ya molesto._

_Giselle: Esa no es la función de un golpeador! –Le contestaba de igual manera._

_Draco: Pues en este equipo no se conforma una sola función. Por eso te escogí, te creí... creo que lo puedes hacer. –Empezando a poner su cabeza fría. –Blaise... Enséñale como lo haces y quiero que haga lo mismo. La quiero lista en cinco días. –Ordeno como si eso dependiera su próximo juego._

_Blaise: Bien Giselle, tenemos poco tiempo. Así que a trabajar. –Decía muy entusiasmado._

_Giselle: Pero es muy poco tiempo. –Decía alarmada._

_Blaise: Tranquila, Draco quiere que uno aprenda rápido, pero no tiene paciencia. Hecho contrario a mi, así que te puedo asegurar que si lo vas a lograr._

Fin del Flash Back

Sin contar que a un par de días después de ver a Luna, ella le pidió ayuda sobre su ensayo y pues con gusto le ayudo. Giselle se figuraba que así hubiera sido su hermana, claro si hubiera tenido una.

Ya faltaba una semana para el baile. Y como consecuencia era visitar Hogsmade para hacer las compras necesarias. Todos iban con la expectación de sus disfraces. Iba en el carruaje con Draco y Blaise; últimamente ellos tres se empezaban a juntar. Pero Giselle no tenia idea de cómo disfrazarse, iba caminando sola por Las Tres Escobas, cuando de repente siente como alguien la mira; por un momento pensó que era Fred. Pero se había equivocado, vio a la persona que la observaba; tenia cicatrices en la cara. Ese rostro se le hacia conocido pero no recordaba donde. Lo curioso de todo era que la veía como si la conociera, su mirada era profunda color miel. Giselle mantuvo ese contacto visual sin saber porque, solo sintió la necesidad. Ese instante parecía eterno pero cuando unas personas se atravesaron, ella rompió el contacto y se fue de ahí sin voltear a ver a esa persona. Sentía algo en su interior, sin saber que era. Al alzar su mirada de nuevo al frente, ve su disfraz. Ese era perfecto, se acercó a la vitrina y se imagino teniéndolo puesto. Todas las demás que estaban ahí cerca, ignoraban el estilo por ser demasiado sencillo, dirigiéndose a complicados trajes largos. Sin dudarlo dos veces lo compro y sin mas ni más se dirigió al negocio de Madame Roseberta por una cerveza de mantequilla, ahí se encontró a los pelirrojos.

Giselle: Puedo? –Haciendo hincapié si se podía sentar.

Fred: Por supuesto, ven. –Al decir eso, empujo a George y a Ron para que se recorrieran.

George: Calmado Fred, ya sé que te mueres por ella pero tranquilo. –Decía enderezándose en su lugar. Haciendo que Giselle se sonrojara. –Que traes ahí Giselle? –Le preguntaba al ver que cargaba una caja.

Giselle: Es mi disfraz, por fin encontré uno que me agradara. –Decía contenta.

Fred: De que es?

Giselle: No les voy a decir, quiero dejarles con la duda. –En ese momento llegaron Ginny, Hermione, Harry y Luna. Que al parecer ya estaban también estaban listos con su disfraz. Ya juntos todos se decidieron tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla.

Ginny: Oigan han visto a Neville? Se supone que me iba a decir algo importante. –Decía mirando a su alrededor. Ese comentario se le hizo incomodo a Harry porque pensaba que el la iba a invitar y que Giselle sintiera un mal presagio sobre él.

Hermione: No lo sé, a estado un poco enfermo estos últimos días, tal vez no vino. –Dando así por terminado el tema. Cuando de repente se acerca Draco y Blaise.

Draco: Giselle, ya vamonos. –Dijo solo mirándola a ella, como si los demás no existieran.

Fred: Tu no la mandas Malfoy! –Le dijo levantando la voz.

Blaise: Cállate pobretón, que a ti no te estamos hablando. –Dijo de manera amenazante. Ya todos los del lugar los observaban.

Ron: Mira maldita serpien... – se levanto de su lugar.

Giselle: YA BASTA!!! –Grito fuerte sin importarle si los demás la escucharan, se levanto. –Draco... Blaise, no les digas así. –Dijo mirándolos. –Me voy a quedar aquí un rato, de acuerdo?

Draco: Necesito decirte algo. –Dijo molesto.

Giselle: Me lo dices en la escuela. –Dijo del mismo modo que él. Y sin mas, el y Blaise se retiraron. Giselle ya se sentaba en su lugar.

Harry: Maldito Malfoy, como quisiera...

Giselle: Harry por favor cuida lo que vas a decir, de acuerdo? –Dijo aun molesta.

Ron/Ginny: Lo estas defendiendo? –Decían al unísono. Mientras que los demás estaban sorprendidos ante su reacción.

Giselle: Sí de alguna manera; acepto que generalmente quiera provocarlos pero esta vez fue diferente. Ustedes ya con su simple presencia se molestan. Cuando en realidad no les esta haciendo nada. –Dijo mirando muy seria a Fred. –O me equivoco?

Hermione: Por supuesto que si, solo llevas conociéndolo un par de meses. Nosotros seis años; él es egoísta, arrogante, irrespetuoso, tramposo y un mentiroso...

Giselle: Que más Granger! Por lo visto los seis años que lo conocen es solo lo negativo. Porque les puedo decir que lo poco que lo he tratado es inteligente, responsable, serio, es alguien en el cual uno puede aprender.

George: Acaso te esta lavando el cerebro, contigo de seguro actúa para que lo defiendas. –Decía sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Giselle: Te consta? –Dijo mordazmente.

Fred: Por Dios Giselle ya actúas como él, mírate! –Dijo enojado.

Giselle: No! Mírense ustedes, actuando ciegamente en lo que no les agrada. Por que si no explíquenme lo que acaba de pasar! –Dijo ya lo sufriente mente roja del enojo y parada de su lugar.

Harry: Quieres que te lo explique, bien! Él fue que empezó llegando a esta mesa a insultar. –Dijo desde su lugar diciendo con odio.

Giselle: No, Potter ustedes empezaron. Si en verdad él hubiera empezado llegaría insultándolos. Pero en ningún momento cruzo palabras con ustedes, llego solamente conmigo y ustedes empezaron... –Decía echando fuego por los ojos. – Y no me veas así Fred...

Fred: Pero te estaba mandando Giselle, te ibas a dejar?! –Dijo levantándose.

Giselle: Yo tengo boca para hablar Weasley... y le iba a decir que me iba a quedar un rato mas con ustedes, entiendan una cosa... el se iba a retirar sin decir nada –Decía irritada. –Yo si me considero una amiga de Draco... –ya tratando de recuperar su paciencia. – y tenemos nuestra manera de tratarnos... así como yo tengo mi trato hacia ustedes. –Dijo viéndolos molestos. –Así que... sino respetan mi amistad con él, es como si no respetaran la mía hacia ustedes.

Harry: Por Merlín! Tu no nos defenderías ante él si pasara lo contrario. –Decía como una afirmación eso.

Giselle: Aunque no lo creas si lo haría... que acaso no lo hice cuando Blaise se burlo de Fred diciéndole pobretón. No les puedo decir que no se burla de ustedes a sus espaldas pero cada vez que lo hace enfrente de mí me enoja. Pero solo de ustedes depende creerme... –Dijo seria. – Compermiso... –Y con eso tomo sus cosas y se fue.

Ya estaba en la escuela, se dirigía a su sala común. No tenia ganas de ir a comer, la discusión con ellos rondaba su cabeza. No podía quedarse callada cuando realmente Draco no hizo nada pero tampoco quería que eso provocara malos entendidos con Harry, Hermione y los pelirrojos. Inmediatamente pensó en Fred, en como le había contestado a Malfoy, sabia que se había equivocado en referirse a el por su apellido. Cuando de repente, escucho un ruido sordo a su espalda. Volteo rápidamente, vio que era Neville y trataba de correr dirigiéndose al pasillo principal.

Giselle: Neville!! Espera... –Trataba de perseguirlo. Neville corría velozmente pero ella poco a poco cortaba la distancia hasta que Neville decidió parar y enfrentarla.

Neville: Que pasa Giselle? –Pregunto nervioso.

Giselle: Porque corrías, te puedo ayudar? –Dijo inquisidoramente.

Neville: No, gracias. –Su cuerpo temblaba levemente como si tuviera frió.

Giselle: Estas enfermo? Estas temblando y pálido. –Pregunto desconfiada.

Neville: No me he sentido bien, me tengo que ir adiós. –Y sin dejarla que le contestara se fue.

Giselle sentía que escondía algo pero no se podía imaginar que era. Cuando de pronto...

Draco: Te preocupa algo Giselle. –Aseguraba él.

Giselle: Si, hay algo no me gusta de Neville; esconde algo. –Decía preocupada.

Draco: Longbottom? Por favor Giselle, él es la torpeza andante. Pero si te preocupa lo vigilare. –Dijo tranquilo. –Por cierto, como te fue con San Potter y su grupo maravilla. –Giselle se quedo callada. Al no recibir respuesta. –A ver déjame adivinar. Potter, tenia ganas de mandarme un hechizo severo o matarme y dice que yo empecé todo el escándalo, Granger tal vez te dijo que soy egoísta, arrogante, irrespetuoso, tramposo y un mentiroso; uno de los gemelos dijo que a lo mejor te he estado lavando el cerebro y el otro que yo te mandaba. Todo eso te dijeron, cierto?

Giselle: Si algo así, pero como es que...

Draco: Algo debía de sacar peleándome con ellos, durante seis años. –Dijo irónico.

Giselle: Draco, para que me querías? –Pregunto curiosa.

Draco: Bueno, para estar sin rodeos. Quieres ir al baile conmigo? –Dijo serio y mirándola a los ojos.

Giselle: Draco gracias por invitarme pero ya tengo pareja. –Dijo incomoda.

Draco: De seguro es uno de los gemelos pobretones. –Dijo un poco molesto.

Giselle: Draco no te refieras a ellos así. –Dijo molesta.

Draco: Que querías, puedo soportar que alguno de nuestra casa salga con un Ravenclaw o Hupplepuff pero no puedo soportar que alguno de Slytherin salga con un Gryffindor. –Dijo molesto y arrogante.

Giselle: Por favor Draco! Tu no me puedes decidir por mi con quien o no salir! –Decía seria.

Draco: No pero como quisiera hacerlo. Pero ya veras tu sola, te vas a dar cuenta de cómo son. –Decía autosuficiente. –Y vendrás diciéndome que tenia razón. –Dijo arrogante.

Giselle: Vendría a ti pidiéndote apoyo. –Lo corrigió. Y ante tal gesto Draco sonrió. –Para que no te sientas mal, te concedo una pieza para bailar en el baile, te parece? –Dijo sonriente.

Draco: No tendrás problemas con tu novio? –Preguntando fingiendo importancia.

Giselle: Creo que yo tomo mis decisiones. –Dijo tranquila.

Draco: Bueno, entonces esperare con ansia esa pieza de baile. –Dijo de una manera muy seductora.

Mientras por otro lado, los de Gryffindor estaban sentados en el Gran Comedor para cenar. Aunque no con muchas ganas después de lo que paso. Harry molesto, Hermione ofendida, Ron sorprendido, Ginny pensativa, George sin poder creer lo que paso y Fred contrariado. El nunca pensó que ella pudiera reaccionar de esa manera. Que hizo mal? Solo reacciono para que Malfoy la dejara en paz. Alzo su mirada a la mesa de las serpientes y no estaba. Sentía tanto enojo, por la manera en que se refirió a el pero también un fuerte sentimiento de pertenencia hacia ella; simplemente por que la amaba.

Había pasado la semana de manera muy tensa entre todos ellos. En las clases que tomaban juntos, ella se sentaba con cualquier otro compañero menos con Draco o Harry, ellos solo se miraban. Harry afirmaba que tenia algo que ver con los mortifagos, Hermione sabia que en cierta parte Giselle tenia razón y Ron solo aceptaba que no podía pelearse con ella; aunque Harry dijera lo contrario pero el pelirrojo sentía que era buena persona. Aun aceptando que fuera amiga de Malfoy

Fuera de clases, Harry no le dirigía la palabra, Hermione solo la saludaba formalmente. Los pelirrojos por su parte fueron los que la trataron como si no pasara casi nada: Ginny por su parte acepto la idea de que Giselle era de Slytherin, por lo tanto era razonable que defendiera a Malfoy, Ron bromeaba con ella como siempre evitando claramente el tema del rubio. Con George surgían las platicas sobre lo nuevo de los Sortilegios Weasley. Y con Fred no había hablado hasta ese día antes de Halloween.

Flash Back

_Ella y Blaise estaban cerca del bosque prohibido estudiando un pequeño hormiguero, en la cual sus hormigas llegaban a tener temperaturas altas su cuerpo, en la cual debía estudiar su estructura y como eso influía en las diferentes pociones que le había asignado el profesor Snape. Mientras eso hacia, sentía que alguien la perseguía pero no veía a nadie. _

_Giselle: Bueno Blaise creo que ya terminamos. –Dijo parándose del suelo._

_Blaise: Por fin ya me estaba cansando la idea de estar hincado por mucho rato. –Haciendo el mismo movimiento de ella. –Bueno ya hay que irnos a cenar. _

_Giselle: Blaise si quieres adelántate, debo checar unos detalles. En un momento te alcanzo. –Le dijo sonriente._

_Blaise: De acuerdo, nos vemos. –Se despidió de ella con una sonrisa. Mientras emprendía su camino, vio que su mochila no estaba._

_Giselle: Quien quiera que seas mas vale que te aparezcas. No me importa si estas con una capa de invisibilidad o con el hechizo desilusionador, te juro que recuperare mi mochila. –Decía tranquila. De repente, aparece Fred, enfrente de ella._

_Fred: No se tal vez fue tu amigo Blaise. –Decía molesto y entregándole la mochila._

_Giselle: No empieces Fred por favor... una capa de invisibilidad. Dónde la conseguiste?_

_Fred: La tome prestada, no es genial. Así puedo ver momentos curiosos como estos–Dijo mirando que ella estaba seria._

_Giselle: Fred, porque estas aquí? –Le pregunto, quería ir al grano._

_Fred: Necesitamos hablar, bueno de hecho esperaba que tu hablaras conmigo. –Decía tranquilo._

_Giselle: Pensaba que dejarte un poco tiempo a solas, podría servir. –Dijo seria._

_Fred: Pues parece que no te preocupabas por eso, ya que estas muy bien acompañada por Zabinni. –Dijo molesto._

_Giselle: No pienso discutir eso de acuerdo! Solo somos amigos y si no confías en mi es tu problema. –Empezaba a caminar rápidamente hacia el castillo._

_Fred: Confió en ti Antiope pero no en ellos. –Decía tomándola de la mano._

_Giselle: Pues si yo confió en ellos tu también deberías de hacerlo. –Enfrentándolo._

_Fred: Lo dices por lo que paso en Las Tres Escobas? –Caminabas por la cabaña de Hagrid._

_Giselle: Si... ni siquiera sabias para que me quería Draco..._

_Fred: Te estaba mandando, ya quería que te fueras. –Le interrumpió._

_Giselle: Es su manera de decir las cosas, no me estaba mandando. –Decía ya cansada del asunto. –Mira hagamos una cosa, si me encuentras con Draco te vas a dirigir solo a mí, de acuerdo? –Dijo cansada de discutir. _

_Fred: Bien, en eso estoy de acuerdo. Pero si Malfoy me molesta, no me voy a quedar sin hacer nada._

_Giselle: De Draco, no te preocupes Le __plantee__ lo mismo y acepto. –Dijo tranquila. –Así que ya dejemos ese tema en paz. –Dijo ya estando en la dentro del castillo._

_Fred: Realmente estabas enojada conmigo, para que me dijeras por mi apellido? –Pregunto curioso._

_Giselle: Un poco pero no solo eras tu sino Harry y los demás, Harry realmente tiene mucho odio por Draco y eso me incomodo mucho. –Se paro al ver que Fred no la seguía. –Que pasa?_

_Fred: Porque te preocupas tanto por esa serpiente. Lo tratas mejor que a mí. –Dijo celoso._

_Giselle: Bromeas? Solo puedo tratar a Draco como amigo, nada más. Acepto que coincido en muchas cosas con él. Pero no significa que lo quiera a el como te quiero a ti. –Dijo segura._

_Fred: Bueno, la verdad si me preocupaba hasta ahora. Porque tanta era tu seguridad hacia él, que me sentí que te podía perder. –Dijo sincero._

_Giselle: Perderme? Fred tu no tienes porque sentir eso. Es mas... –Giselle, agarro una hilo suelto de su mochila y la anudo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha. –Esto va significar que nunca me vas a perder, nunca lo veras fuera de mi dedo. –Ante tal gesto, Fred le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios._

_Fred: Entonces sigue en pie lo de ser mi pareja de baile? –Dijo dudoso._

_Giselle: Si, en eso aviamos quedado no? –Pregunto sorprendida._

_Fred: Si pero con lo molesta que estabas, por un momento pensé que declinarías mi invitación. –Dijo aliviado._

_Giselle: De hecho, Draco me invito... pero inmediatamente le dije que no, sabe que voy a ir contigo. –Dijo sonriente al ver que Fred se había puesto celoso. –Pero le prometí una pieza. _

_Fred: Que?! Pero se supones que vienes conmigo. –Dijo más celoso._

_Giselle: Fred ya cálmate, solo es una pieza. –Dijo ya cerca del Gran Comedor. –Debes confiar en mi, no debes ser tan celoso. –Dijo hablando en serio._

_Fred: Esta bien... solo puedo decirte que tratare. –Dijo sonriente._

_Giselle: Gracias, bueno ya me voy a cenar. –Dijo cuando estaban en la entrada del Gran Comedor. –Nos vemos mañana. –Y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla._

Fin del Flash Back

El baile era el sábado. Por lo tanto, todos estaban libres; unos descansando y otros haciendo los últimos detalles para su vestimenta. En toda la mañana y tarde Giselle no había visto a nadie, se sentía mal; tenia un extraño presentimiento pero no podía descifrar que era. En todo ese momento le decidió escribir a su tía, diciéndole que Nymphadora y ella estaban bien, que salía con Fred. Y que en las vacaciones de Navidad quería estar con ella. Se dio cuenta que ya cerca del atardecer se empezó a aparecer sus compañeras de dormitorio, incluidas Pansy y Millicent; que últimamente no la molestaban. De repente, pensó que algo tenia que ver en esto Draco. Pero ya no le dio importancia.

Ya era la hora en que se empezaban a juntar los alumnos en el pasillo principal, en su mayoría caballeros a la espera de sus parejas. Los pelirrojos junto con Harry, ya estaban un poco impacientes a la espera de sus parejas. Harry que iba disfrazado de cazador de vampiros (n/a: ya saben como Van Helsing) le pidió a Ginny que fuera su pareja, aunque eso le hubiera costado un gran valor para invitarla. Ron que venia de un cantante de rock mágico no se quedaría atrás, ya que había pasado por lo mismo con Hermione. George que venia de vagabundo invita a Katie. Fred era el que más venia formal contrario a su forma de ser; venia de caballero. Era el que estaba a la expectativa porque no sabia como Giselle vendría disfrazada.

Por otro, Draco no había invitado a nadie; para el enojo de Pansy. El iba disfrazado de un personaje mitológico: de elfo (n/a: como Legolas de El Señor de los Anillos). También esperaba a Giselle.

Ya empezaban a llegar las damas, la primera fue Hermione que venia disfrazada de Dentista. Después de un rato fue Katie disfrazada de Sirvienta, luego Ginny de vampiresa. Ellos emprenderían la marcha, solo esperaban a la pareja de Fred. Y ahí estaba Giselle, venia bajando las escaleras. Todos los aun presentes en el pasillo la miraban, los caballeros especialmente por admiración. Podría decirse que Fred y Draco, por fin coincidirían en algo: Giselle se veía bella.

Giselle iba vestida de hada. Tenia el pelo suelto, agarrado sutilmente de enfrente. Iba maquillada de manera muy radiante. Su vestido era color azul, conformado por un corsé con tirantes delgados y una falda vaporosa. Usaba zapatillas color turquesa. Llevaba de accesorio su collar. Ella se sentía un poco tímida al tener las miradas masculinas sobre ella. Pero al ver a Fred solo pudo sonreírle.

Giselle: Hola. –Solo le pudo decir eso a Fred.

Fred: Hola, te ves hermosa. –Dijo tomándola de la mano y entrando al Gran Comedor.

El cual estaba decorado con un toque desgastado; muchas telarañas y calabazas. Las mesas eran redondas de color naranja y sillas negras. Decidieron sentarse en una de las ultimas mesas. Draco por su parte, trataba de contener su furia sobre el gemelo, otra vez no sabia porque tenia ese sentimiento sobreprotector hacia ella. Entonces decidió sentarse de igual manera aunque del lado contrario para verla.

Nunca Giselle se la había pasado tan bien, todo parecía un sueño; después de haber llegado al lugar que escogieron para sentarse, llevo inmediatamente a Fred a bailar. El ritmo del primer bloque de canciones era movida, en el cual Giselle se movía muy bien pero Fred no se quedaba atrás. Después los músicos los mandaron a un intermedio.

Ahí rondaba Colin con su cámara, entonces Fred le pidió que tomara fotos a los ahí reunidos.

Fred: Oigan vengan a tomarse una foto. –Les dijo a todos acomodándose cerca de la pared. Todos acomodados en fila y de perfil. George con Katie, Fred con Giselle, Harry con Ginny y Ron con Hermione. Después Fred decidió que Colin le tomara una foto solo con Giselle y el. Esta era donde Giselle estaba en frente y Fred detrás de ella, abrazado a su cintura y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

Cuando de repente, Lee le hablaba a el y a George para unas bromas para vender.

Fred: Vuelvo rápido. –Dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se retiro a una mesa que se localizaba enfrente. Cuando Colin ya se retiraba...

Giselle: Colin! Espera quiero que me tomes otras fotos. –Le decía mientras veía que Draco, Blaise y Luna estaban a su alcance. –Draco... Blaise... Luna vengan! –Les dijo a los fuerte para que la alcanzara a escuchar. De inmediato Draco y Blaise acudieron pero Luna aun no captaba la idea. –Luna... ven quiero una foto contigo. –Y aun dudosa se acerca. Giselle se coloca en el centro, mientras que Draco se coloca a su izquierda y Blaise a la derecha. Y ahí Colin tomo la primera foto. Cuando de repente la pareja de Blaise le habla para pedirle algo.

Blaise: Compermiso. –Luego se despidió de ella y Draco.

Giselle: Otra Colin, Luna ven. Ahora te toca a ti. –Le dijo para que se acercara.

Luna venia disfrazada de ángel. Se veía tan distinta que Draco quedo impresionado por lo bella que venia, no lo podía creer.

Giselle: Perdón Colin, aquí va la otra. –Y ahí iba otra, Draco en medio de ellas dos; no pudo reaccionar ante la compañía de Luna ya que estaba sorprendido. Después de eso se tomo una Giselle y Draco. Y a petición de ella quiso una de Draco y Luna. Después cada uno tomo su marcha. En ese momento Fred se acercaba a ella.

Fred: Porque una con Malfoy y Luna? –Pregunto extrañado.

Giselle: Porque si tuviera a mi familia, ellos hubieran sido mis hermanos. –Dijo tranquila. Fred le iba a preguntar el porque pero en eso empezó la segunda parte del baile pero ahora era música de pareja.

Fred: Ahora si... Me permites esta pieza? –Le pregunto extendiéndole la mano. Y como respuesta Giselle la tomo, mientras que el la dirigía al centro de la pista. Era una pieza tranquila, Giselle con sus manos cruzadas en el cuello de Fred y el tomándola por la cintura. Andaban tranquilamente por la pista, pareciera que solo existieran ellos dos en ese lugar. Ya se acercaba el final del evento...

Fred: Te imaginas sino hubiera chocado contigo la primera vez que te vi. –Decía tranquilo y mirándola.

Giselle: Tal vez no me habría dolido el golpe... –Ambos se rieron ante ese cometario. –Creo que si no te hubiera conocido, estaría sola sin poder estar feliz completamente. –Dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Parecía que al ver sus ojos se detuviera el tiempo. Cuando de repente...

Draco: Me permites esta pieza Giselle? –Dijo detrás de ella. Giselle se desconecto de esa mirada y cayo en la realidad.

Giselle: Si Draco, espérame. –Dijo mirándolo de perfil. –Fred, solo es una pieza de acuerdo? –Dijo susurrándole y mirándolo intensamente.

Fred: Bien pero solo una pieza. –Dijo firme. En ese momento todos los del Gran Comedor veían la situación pensando en un posible altercado. En eso el se dio media vuelta y regreso a la mesa en la cual estaban Ginny y Harry.

Ginny: Que paso Fred? –Dijo seria al verlo un poco inquieto.

Fred: Bueno Giselle le prometió una pieza a Malfoy y ya se lo esta concediendo. –Dijo sentándose sin quitar la vista de su pareja. Harry solo se quedaba callado. Mientras por otro lado...

Draco: Regañaste a Weasley. –Dijo arrogante.

Giselle: Regañarlo? –Dijo sorprendida.

Draco: Ya no se comporto como un idiota con sus actos de celos. –Dijo divertido.

Giselle: Draco estas hablando de mi novio, así que no empieces. –Dijo mirándolo seria. –No se comporto así porque ya le había comentado que bailaría una pieza contigo. Y aparte, tu te comportaste bien; no has provocado a ningún Gryffindor.

Draco: Bueno creo que es un momento en el cual se debe disfrutar. –Dijo vanidosamente. Después de un momento la canción se acabo. –Fue un placer Giselle. –Y con eso se despidió de un beso en su mano.

Giselle: Igualmente Draco. –Y con eso ambos se retiraron, cada uno por su lado.

Músicos: Jóvenes con esto damos por terminado el baile de Halloween. Gracias y buenas noches. –Ya muchos de los alumnos emprendían su camino a sus dormitorios. Giselle se sentó a un lado de Fred, ya muy cansada; provocando un bostezo.

Giselle: Estoy tan cansada y lo malo es que mañana en la mañana tengo entrenamiento. –Dijo adormilada.

Fred: Vas a entrenar mañana!? Pero si es domingo, la serpiente sabe eso. –Dijo sorprendido y refiriéndose a Draco.

Giselle: Si lo sabe, lo que pasa que es demasiado perseverante. Quiere que cuando les enfrentemos, ganemos nosotros. –Dijo con otro bostezo.

Fred: Pues será en vano, porque no nos ganaran. –Dijo sonriente al ver a una Giselle muy cansada.

Giselle: Ya lo veremos, ya nos podemos retirar Fred? –Dijo sin poder mantener mas el sueño.

Fred: Por supuesto. –Y con eso se despidieron de los demás y encaminándose a la casa común de Slytherin. Ya estando en la entrada, se estaban despidiendo...

Giselle: Me la pase muy bien Fred, gracias. –Dijo feliz.

Fred: Al contrario fue un placer que tu vinieras conmigo. –Dijo de igual manera.

Giselle: Bueno... entonces te veo después del entrenamiento. –Dijo tranquila.

Fred: Esta bien, te espero para desayunar. – Dijo animado.

Giselle: Buenas noches... –Y se despidió con un beso tímido en los labios. .Fred respondió pero profundizo el beso, entonces invadió la boca de Giselle; sus bocas permanecían juntas a pesar de la intensidad del beso. Cuando de repente...

Giselle: Espera Fred... –Dijo separándose de el rápidamente. –Perdón... pero creo que esto es algo rápido... Fred discúlpame. –Dijo rápidamente y haciendo hincapié de irse.

Fred: No! Espera... –Dijo impidiendo que se fuera. –No fue mi intención perdóname. –Dijo serio.

Giselle: Fred no te disculpes, es que soy yo la que tengo que convencerme de ciertas cosas para poder estar bien contigo. Solo dame tiempo. –Dijo triste.

Fred: No te pongas así, te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario. Solo quiero estar contigo. –Dijo abrazándola. Eso causo tranquilidad en Giselle. –Te veo mañana... buenas noches. –Le dijo al separarse y se fue dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Era domingo y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en ese mal presentimiento. Algo malo iba pasar pero no sabia porque. Se alisto y se dirigió a al campo de Quidditch, casi todo el equipo estaba solo faltaba Blaise. Estaban por empezar los calentamientos cuando Blaise llego.

Blaise: Lo siento Draco, no escuche la alarma de mi reloj. –Dijo cansado por tanto correr.

Draco: Tres vueltas al campo corriendo y el calentamiento, antes de que nosotros empecemos a jugar. Sino estarás fuera del juego. –En cuanto termino de decir eso, Blaise salía corriendo para empezar su primera vuelta. Al final el termino todo lo dicho por Draco y empezaron a jugar y ver errores en los cuales se estuvieron corrigiendo.

Iba volando Giselle rápidamente para envestir a un cazador, cuando de pronto una visión invadió su mente. Estaba en un parque publico muggle, cuando de repente unos mortifagos se aparecían...

Draco: GISELLE CUIDADO!!! –Grito tan fuerte que hizo que Giselle reaccionara y a un par de metros de la pared hace una maniobra en el cual jala la escoba hacia ella para evitar chocar contra ella. Cuando creyó que se había salvado, una punzada invade su pecho como si le hubieran mandado un hechizo y entonces pierde el control de su escoba. Estaba conciente pero tanto era su dolor que no podía hacer nada. A estar a punto de caer al suelo, Draco la atrapa de la mano y la coloca suavemente en el suelo. De repente Giselle vuelve a tener otra visión. Esta vez estaba veía que atacaban a padres e hijos por igual. Y se dio cuenta que por cada hechizo que le daban a ellos era como si ella también lo recibiera.

Draco: Giselle! Estas bien? –Ella lo miraba por primera vez preocupado. Ella se paro y se fue corriendo; Draco detrás de ella. Giselle no lo soportaba, mientras corría sabia... sentía que seguía el ataque y nadie sabia nada. Las visiones y punzadas en su pecho la debilitaban. Mientras detrás de ella Draco gritaba su nombre para que le hiciera caso pero ella necesitaba buscar a Dumbledore. No sabia como encontrarlo paso por el Gran Comedor pero ni siquiera volteo a verlo, se dirigió a la enfermería y fue ahí que lo encontró hablando con la Profa. Mc Gonnagall y Madame Pomfrey.

Giselle: Profesor Dumbledore... un ataque... en el centro de Londres... un parque muggle...– Decía entrecortadamente. Pero fue interrumpida...

Harry: Profesor Dumbledore esta atacando... –Decía agarrandose la cicatriz. Hermione y Ron estaban con el. Y enseguida se vio a Draco entrar, en eso otra visión se le aparece a Giselle, se había dado cuenta que estaba en medio de una batalla. Sentía que ya había vivido eso y recuerda su sueño, pero esta vez si veía quienes eran: Voldemort y para su sorpresa el hermano de su madre y veía como mandaba los hechizos. De cerca ve a la niña pequeña; su tez era rubia, cabello negro y ojos verdes. Estaba sentada en el piso asustada y llorando, cuando de pronto una luz verde se va acercando a la infante. Giselle va corriendo hacia ella para protegerla, se interpone entre el hechizo mortal y la niña.

Giselle vuelve a la realidad, la observan la Profa. McGonnagall y Madame Pomfrey; el Profesor Dumbledore ya no estaba, de repente le da una punzada que no resiste y cae desmayada.


	7. Silencio

**Capitulo 6 Silencio**

Estaba con Nymphadora y su tía, caminaban tranquilamente haciendo las compras. Cuando de repente una sombra absorbía a Andrómeda hasta hacerla desaparecer.

Giselle: Aaahh... –Despertó de esa pesadilla. Se dio cuenta que estaba sentada sobre una de las camas de la enfermería. A su lado derecho estaba Fred mirándola preocupada y alejado se veía a un Draco que podía decirse que llevaba un par de días sin dormir. A su izquierda estaba Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron y George.

Fred: Tranquila Giselle, necesitas descansar. –Dijo serio.

Giselle: Que paso? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que tuve una visión y luego un dolor en el pecho... no podía respirar. –Dijo preocupada.

Draco: Te desmayaste pero tu corazón estuvo a punto de un paro cardiaco y has estado inconsciente por dos días. –Dijo enfrente de ella.

Giselle: El ataque fue real? Lo pudieron parar? Hubo muertos? –Al ver las caras largas de todos su respuestas fueron contestadas. –Ningún sobreviviente?

Hermione: Solo una niña de cinco años pero no comprendo como sobrevivió...

Giselle: Ella es rubia, cabello negro y ojos verdes.. . –Dijo sin escuchar del todo a Hermione.

Ginny: Si... Como lo sabes Giselle? –Estaba impactada por lo que dijo. En eso llego el Profesor Dumbledore con Snape.

Dumbledore: Creo que la Srita. Sand les dirá después todo. Pero en este momento necesita descansar. Así que les pediré que por hoy se retiren... Ya no será necesario que velen a la señorita. –Al decir eso todos los jóvenes abandonaron la enfermería, no sin antes despedirse de Giselle.

Giselle: Velarme? –Dijo sorprendida.

Dumbledore: La Profa. Tonks, el Sr. Weasley y el Sr. Malfoy. No se despegaron de aquí en ningún momento. –Dijo sereno.

En la tarde ya había salido de la enfermería, cada vez le agradaba menos ese lugar; le desesperaba estar quieta y no poder moverse con facilidad. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba sino lo que el Profesor Dumbledore le había comentado.

Flash Back

_Giselle: Profesor, que fue lo que paso? Yo nunca había tenido visiones y este dolor... –Dijo confundida._

_Dumbledore: Giselle... No se a que se debe esas visiones y el dolor que sientes. Pero quiero que sepas que fue real el ataque y que lamentablemente la mayoría murió... – Dijo sereno. –Para poder ayudarte necesito que me digas que fue lo que paso contigo. –Dijo atento._

_Giselle: Bueno... estaba en el campo de Quidditch entrenando... –Le empezó a explicar lo sucedido. –... Y después no estaba usted, luego ya no recuerdo nada._

_Dumbledore: Creo que de cierta manera estas involucrada pero aun no se de que manera Giselle, pero te puedo asegurar que haré todo lo posible por saber que es. –Dijo determinante._

_Giselle: Profesor, donde esta la niña? –Dijo para saber el estado de la pequeña._

_Dumbledore: De hecho esta aquí en el colegio... –Cuando de pronto esa nena apareció. –Aquí esta! –Dijo sonriente. Venia acompañada por una alumna de tercero. La infante se dirigió inmediatamente a Giselle._

_Pequeña: Eres tu!!!–Decía con tanta emoción. La niña se subió a su cama. –Tu me abrazaste, cuando unos hombres malos venían... –Decía muy rápido._

_Dumbledore: Sora creo que tu ángel necesita descansar la veras después, de acuerdo? –Ante ese comentario, la niña sonrió y le dio un beso a Giselle._

_Sora: Cuando te sientas mejor podrías jugar conmigo? –Dijo risueña._

_Giselle: Por supuesto que si. –Dijo Giselle sonriente. La pequeña se fue de nuevo con la joven que la cuidaba. –Profesor, habría la posibilidad que yo estuviera de cierta manera en ese lugar? –Dijo intrigada._

_Dumbledore: Por lo que ha pasado con Sora, hay muchas posibilidades. Bueno... creo que ha sido suficiente información que tienes que asimilar. –Dijo mirándola sereno. –Ya le diré a Poppy que salgas en unas cuantas horas, la veo en la cena Giselle. –Y dicho eso se fue._

Fin del Flash Back

Aun se sentía débil, caminaba mas lentamente. Pensaba en el dolor, sabia como se sentía un cruciatus y Avada Kedavra; porque sintió lo mismo que las personas que se murieron en ese parque. Cuando se encuentra en uno de los pasillos a Draco.

Draco: Que es lo que pasa Giselle? –Dijo serio.

Giselle: No me creerías si te dijera que yo tampoco lo se. –Dijo tranquila. –Que paso cuando me desmaye?

Draco: Tu en la cama, San Potter adolorido por su estúpida cicatriz, la sangre su... Granger y el pobret... Weasley acompañándolo.

Giselle: Y tu? Te quedaste? –Dijo seria.

Draco: Solo por un par de minutos, después me fui. –Dijo serio. –Sand pero a la siguiente, no dejes así un entrenamiento. –Dijo molesto.

Giselle: Perdón!? Te preocupa mas una practica de Quidditch! –Dijo enojada. –Perdóneme capitán, para la otra omitiré las visiones y los dolores. –Dijo ya emprendiendo la marcha a su dormitorio, dejando a un Draco pensativo.

Era increíble que Draco se preocupara por el entrenamiento que por una persona, estaba tan alterada que sintió un pequeño mareo que se tuvo que recargar en una pared, para poder mejorarse.

Fred: Estas bien?! –Decía preocupado, pasando su brazo por su cintura para sostenerla.. –Creo que debes regresar a la enfermería, no te ves bien.

Giselle: Ni se te ocurra! Estoy bien solo estoy un poco cansada. –Dijo tranquila.

Fred: Esta bien pero me tenias muy preocupado, te vi pasar por el Gran Comedor pero estabas rara, cuando vi a Malfoy detrás de ti; supe que no era nada bueno. Que paso Giselle? –Dijo serio.

Giselle: En el entrenamiento tuve unas visiones y dolores, encontré al Profesor Dumbledore para decirle lo que pasaba y de ahí todo se oscureció. –Dijo lentamente, como si así pudiese recuperarse del mareo.

Fred: No dejas de ser el centro de atención ahora, corren muchos rumores absurdos, después de lo que me has dicho. –Dijo tranquilo.

Giselle: Si estuvieran en mi lugar no lo soportarían ni por un segundo. –Dijo un poco molesta.

Fred: Porque lo dices? –Dijo sorprendido.

Giselle: Porque yo sentí todo Fred. Los cruciatus, los avada kedavra y lo peor de todo como sufrieron. –Dijo con desesperación.

Fred: Giselle perdón, no creía que... –

Giselle: Te lo agradecería sino lo vuelves a mencionar. –Y con eso dio por terminado el tema.

Fred: Esta bien... Ve a hablar con Tonks, quería hablar contigo la ultima vez que la vi. –Dijo sereno. –Después hablamos con mas calma, ella se veía muy preocupada. –Dijo empezándose a despedir.

Giselle: Esta bien... Fred gracias por cuidarme. –Dijo tranquila.

Fred: Créeme lo volvería hacer si fuese necesario. –Y con eso se despidió de ella con un abrazo, después emprendió la marcha a su Sala Común.

Giselle ahí pudo sentir realmente el amor que Fred sentía por ella y supo que lo que ella sentía por Fred era fuerte. Con eso emprendió el camino hacia su prima pero a un par de pasillos después, vio al trío de oro. Quería hablar con Harry por lo de su cicatriz pero sintió que lo mas importante era por su prima. Paso de largo, solo los miro sin decirles nada hasta...

Ron: Giselle, espera! –Se escucho detrás de su espalda.

Giselle: Ron... Hermione, hola Harry. –Dijo al ver que se acercaban.

Hermione: Me alegro que ya estés bien. –Dijo sincera.

Giselle: Gracias. –Dijo un poco incomoda ante la mirada penetrante de Harry. –Piensas que aun tengo alguna relación con Voldemort, Harry? –Le pregunto.

Harry: Si... aunque anteriormente pensaría que a favor pero con lo que paso... creo que hay algo distinto que no sabría explicar... –Dijo confundido.

Giselle: Crees que es algo parecido como lo que tu tienes con Voldemort. –Dijo asegurando ese comentario.

Harry: Como es que sabes... –Dijo sorprendido.

Giselle: Bueno... creo que es muy lógico. Al sobrevivir un ataque con el, tuviste que tener algo ligado a el. Solo puedes ver lo que el ve? –Pregunto seria.

Harry: No es lo que veo, me duele la cicatriz cuando esta feliz o enojado. –Confeso.

Giselle: Solo eso... –Dijo curiosa.

Harry: Bueno... se hablar parsel y tengo ciertas aptitudes. –Dijo incomodo.

Giselle: Porque siento que no va hacer la única vez que nos pase esto... –Dijo con recelo.

Harry: Porque con Voldemort se puede esperar lo que sea. –Dándole la razón. –Lamento haberme compo... –

Giselle: No te disculpes, yo también habría hecho lo mismo. Bueno, los veo después; tengo que ir a hablar con Nymphadora. –Con eso emprendía el camino. Harry tenia razón, Voldemort podría llegar con cualquier cosa pero no seria nada bueno. Estaba ya enfrente de la oficina de su prima. Toca la puerta...

Tonks: Adelante... –Su voz se escucha lejana. Giselle entra y se encuentra con Snape. Tonks al verla se para rápidamente y se dirige a ella. Ya estando de frente la abraza fuertemente.

Giselle: Nymphadora... estoy bien... Nymphadora...- Decía faltada de aire ante el fuerte abrazo. Tonks la suelta y voltea a ver Snape.

Tonks: Severus, te veré en la junta. –Dijo tranquila. –Ocupo hablar con mi prima.

Severus: Esta bien, se lo notificare a Albus. –Dijo secamente. –Espero que ya este bien Srita. Sand, no quiero que esto retrase sus actividades. –Dijo mirándola serio.

Giselle: Ya no pasara profesor, me pondré al corriente. –Y con eso el profesor salió de la oficina.

Tonks: Giselle, no vuelvas a ponerte así. Preocupaste a todos los que te rodean. –Dijo tranquila.

Giselle: Tía Andrómeda esta bien, no se altero? –Dijo preocupada.

Tonks: Bueno... se preocupo mucho el primer día que no despertaste pero Dumbledore le envió una carta, al parecer el contenido de esta la tranquilizo y solo ha estado al pendiente. Ya le envié una carta diciendo que ya saliste de la enfermería.

Giselle: Nymphadora, cuando le conté al profesor lo del ataque; el desapareció, que paso? .Dijo inquieta.

Tonks: Nos llamo... ya sabes a la Orden, para dirigirnos al lugar pero cuando llegamos no pudimos hacer gran cosa por los muggles. Solo seguían los mortifagos envistiendo aun con las personas ya muertas. Atrapamos solo a un par de ellos. –Dijo molesta.

Giselle: Esto me preocupa Nymphadora, yo sabia que iba a pasar... de cierta manera... –Dijo seria.

Tonks: A que te refieres? –Dijo sorprendida.

Giselle: Yo había soñado tiempo atrás sobre esto. Pero solo pensé que era un sueño... solo eso pero se cumplió. –Dijo inquieta.

Tonks: No es tu culpa Giselle... si ha habido casos de este tipo. Tu no podías estar segura. –Dijo como si eso no fuera grave.

Giselle: Hoy soñé contigo y con mi tía. –Dijo estremecida. Al escuchar eso Tonks la miro espantada.

Tonks: Como era ese sueño? –Le pregunto muy atenta.

Giselle: Íbamos de compras... no reconozco el lugar pero era de día. De pronto una sombra absorbe a mi tía... Tonks eso me asusta, que lo que sueño sean visiones del futuro. –Dijo triste.

Tonks: Giselle, no lo podemos asegurar... tal vez fue una coincidencia. –Dijo evasivamente.

Giselle: Tonks por favor! Al menos yo no puedo pasar esto desapercibido. Y mas si involucra a mi tía. –Dijo seria.

Tonks: Esta bien, tratare de investigar que es lo que pasa y le avisare a mi mama. –Dijo un poco perturbada.

Giselle: Lo mismo dijo el Profesor Dumbledore, que iba a investigar pero entre mas tiempo pase mas siento que se empeoren las cosas. –Dijo muy segura.

Tonks: Giselle... tengo que dejarte. Hay una junta y no puedo llegar tarde, le diré lo que me dijiste a Dumbledore. Y quiero que me prometas algo, te cuidaras y me dirás todo lo que te pase. Entendido? –Dijo impaciente.

Giselle: Lo prometo. –Se limito a decir y con eso Tonks se fue, dejando sola a Giselle en su oficina.

Las clases siguientes empezaban a hacer complicadas para Giselle, se sentía con una presión en el pecho que no podía descifrar. Como consecuencia, bajo un poco su desempeño en clases. Pero agradecía que los profesores no se pusieran tan estrictos, por lo que había pasado con ella. En cuanto a los alumnos, algunos decían que se encontraba embarazada de Draco, porque el día de sus visones y desmayo; el iba detrás de ella y otros solo decían que tenia una enfermedad terminal pero ella solo ignoraba eso. Fred sin embargo, ante el primer rumor se puso muy celoso y molesto; ya que lo hostigaban diciendo que le puso el cuerno. Draco por su parte, se mantenía altivo. No le importaba, Giselle lo trataba igual; aunque no podía olvidar el comentario que hizo. Ya era noviembre, era el inicio del torneo de Qudditch y el primer juego de la temporada era Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin, creando así un ambiente de gran expectación. El día del juego Giselle se encontraba desayunando junto con Draco sentado a un lado de ella.

Draco: Espero que tu amistad con los idiotas de Gryffindor, no haga que declines a su favor. –Dijo arrogante.

Giselle: Draco, solo en el Quidditch cambian las cosas. La amistad esta afuera del juego. –Dijo tranquila.

Draco: Eso espero. –Dijo serio. –T e veo en el campo. –Con eso se levanto de la mesa y se fue.

Giselle iba sola encaminándose al campo cuando se encuentra a todo el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Los pelirrojos y Harry le saludan.

Giselle: Espero que den lo mejor, que sean mis amigos no significan que en el juego sea piadosa con ustedes. –Dijo sonriente.

Ron: Nosotros tampoco. –Dijo sonriente. Y con eso, se separaron cada quien por su lado. Al estar ahí no podía escuchar a Draco con las indicaciones. Solo escuchaba los gritos y porras que daban os alumnos de la escuela. Era algo que hacia mucho no sentía y le agradaba, solo en ese momento se le quitó esa opresión en el pecho. Eran cerca de las once de la mañana, todo el colegio parecía estar reunido alrededor del estadio. En los vestidores...

Draco: Bueno... solo les digo que vamos a ganar. No echaremos a perder todo el esfuerzo que hemos puesto en los entrenamientos. –Decía serio y mirándolos fijamente. La señora Hooch era el arbitro, esperando a los dos equipos. Ya estando todos, ella dio el pitido. Todas las escobas se elevaron al aire. De comentarista estaba ni mas ni menos que Dean Thomas.

Dean: Y la quaffle es atrapado por Ginny Weasley de Gryffindor... Que es excelente cazadora, también es muy bonita... –Dijo al empezar el partido. –Lo siento profesora. –Dijo al ver a McGonnagall molesta y aun Harry celoso. –Ella da un buen pase a Aly Smith... se la pasa a Jonson y ... No! Slytherin a agarrado la quaffle, Marcus Flint la lleva velozmente y esta apunto de... No! La detiene Ron Weasley, se la pasa a su hermana pero... Ooohh...! Que choque se llevo con Sand, demasiada fuerza. Casi se cae Weasley...

Ginny: Por Merlín! Giselle que te pasa...- Dijo molesta.

Giselle: Se los dije en el juego, esto iba a cambiar. –Dijo seria. –Quiero ser campeona con mi casa, aun si... –Pero en eso...

Draco: Giselle!!! –Grito. Ella al voltear, vio que venia la segunda bludget. Pero Zabinni la revienta al aire. –Concéntrate Sand. –Dijo enfadado.

Zabinni: Vamos Giselle, no puedes estar así. –Decía tranquilo.

El juego por primera vez estaba reñido, Giselle le mando un par de veces a Fred una bludged. Con Harry chocaban escoba con escoba para interrumpirle el paso, dejándole a Draco una ventaja. George le mandaba una bludged a Zabinni, causándole una herida en el brazo. Los cazadores de ambos equipos dando el máximo, iban empatados a 80 puntos. El ritmo era muy rápido, la única manera de ganar era encontrando la snitch y atraparla. Justo momentos después eso paso, Harry y Draco se veía que la habían encontrado y se disputaban con embestidas entre ambos. Era tanta su velocidad, que cuando atravesaron la mitad del campo apenas alcanzaban a esquivar a los jugadores pero en el momento que ambos sentían tenerla, embisten a Giselle causando que los tres cayeran de una altura de 40 metros. Giselle hace un movimiento en el cual alcanza su escoba y agarra a Draco de la muñeca, como consecuencia ella estaba agarrando de un brazo su escoba y con la otra a su capitán pero reacciona rápidamente y levanta su pierna para que Harry la agarrara y no cayera. Giselle no aguantaba...

Giselle: Serian tan amables... de terminar... este juego ya, no les podré ser de ayuda así... en mucho tiempo. –Decía entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo de sostenerlos y de no caer. Sentía que su brazo se le iba desprender.

Draco: Pues dile a Potter que se suelte. –Decía mirándola.

Giselle: Como piensas eso! Quiero ganar el juego pero no matar a nadie Draco!! Es demasiada altura. –Decía molesta. –Hagan algo ya!

Harry: Malfoy trata de alcanzar la escoba así seria menos el peso para ella. En cuanto lo hagas yo haré lo mismo –Decía algo agitado.

Draco: Tu no me mandas, porque no lo haces tu San Potter! –Dijo enojado.

Harry: Porque tu idiota eres el mas cercano! –Dijo del mismo tono.

Giselle: Ya dejen de pelear y háganlo! –Dijo mas enojada que ellos dos juntos. Y sin mas Draco se empezó a trepar por la espalda de Giselle, se elevo hasta su hombro y con un esfuerzo se lanzo a la escoba así quedando colgado también. Solo tardo un momento para quedar montado totalmente en la escoba ayudando a que los brazos de Giselle se apoyaran bien en la escoba. Harry se subió poco a poco para llegar a la cintura de ella y Draco se inclino para que Harry se quedara colgado de la escoba. Giselle estaba muy cansada, su cuerpo no reacciono y se soltó... pero en ese momento Draco la agarro y la subió para que quedara sentada enfrente de el.

Draco: Giselle, pobre de ti si le dices a alguien lo que te voy a decir... gracias. –Dijo muy cansado. Pero en eso a su izquierda se encontraba la snitch sobre volando cerca de su oreja. Y lo que nunca pensó hacer, se tiro de la escoba y se dejo caer en picada en dirección de la esfera dorada. Giselle y Harry no lo podían creer, a eso se le llamaba locura. Toda la audiencia no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Mientras tanto Draco a pocos metros de estamparse a la pared, logra alcanzarla y la atrapa. Y en eso, al esperarse el golpe de frente ve que cae en algo suave. Snape había conjurado un hechizo para hacer blanda la superficie.

Dean: Es algo difícil de creer pero Slytherin gana. –Dijo sorprendido ante un silencio del los alumnos de la escuela. Y después de un segundo los de Slytherin vitorean la victoria. Giselle y Harry ya estaban montados en la escoba y descienden a donde estaba Draco.

Giselle: Malfoy, no se te vuelva ocurrir asustarme de esa manera. –Dijo asustada golpeándole en el pecho.

Draco: Pero valió la pena no crees! –Le dijo sonriente mostrándole la snitch. Y como respuesta Giselle le sonríe.

El juego fue el tema del momento en la escuela, aun antes de irse a las vacaciones de la Navidad. Gryffindor estaba herido en su orgullo, ya que los de Slytherin se burlaban de ellos. Giselle se mantenía tranquila, no celebraba. Estaban en la Sala de los Menesteres con los de Gryffindor antes de salir de Hogwarts.

Giselle: Saldrán a pasar Navidad con sus padres? –Pregunto.

Hermione: Bueno... me quedare en La Madriguera con Harry y Ron. –Le dijo mientras envolvía algunos objetos.

Giselle: La Madriguera? –Pregunto sorprendida.

Ginny: Es nuestra casa. –Dijo estando sentada junto a la chimenea con Harry. –Y tu?

Giselle: Bueno, me voy a pasar la navidad con mi tía y mi prima. –Dijo acostada sobre la alfombra.

Fred: Porque no la pasas con nosotros, seria genial! –Decía sentado a un lado de ella.

Giselle: Aprecio tu invitación Fred, pero no he dejado a mi familia en estas fechas... es muy importante para mi. –Dijo mirándolo fijamente. –Perdóname...

Fred: No te preocupes... –Dijo acercándose para besarla. Pero en eso...

George: Vaya! Entonces se lo tenían bien escondidito, desde cuando andan? –Dijo picaramente. Fred solo lo miraba contento y Giselle muy sonrojada.

Ron: Por esa manera en que se tratan... desde que llegamos a Hogwarts. –Dijo viendo como Giselle se ponía como el color de su cabello.

Fred: Ya déjenla... Ron yo al menos dejo que las cosas pasen y que así se enteren. Pero al menos yo no escondo la relación como Hermione y tu. –Dijo mirándolos muy sorprendidos.

Hermione: No... como tu supiste... –Empezaba a decir nerviosa y sonrojada.

Fred: "Hermione yo... hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y yo... quiero estar siempre contigo..." "Ron yo... también yo... también... te quiero mucho" –Decía recreando la escena de la declaración. –Ya pensaba que no se iban a sincerizar. –Mientras Ginny y Harry ahogaban sus risas en voz baja. Pero al levantar sus miradas ven a los demás con cojines, empezaba una guerra de almohadazos.

Era de mañana un día antes de Navidad, Giselle estaba feliz. Estaba con su familia. La melancolía la embargaba de cierta manera, por imaginar como hubiera estado su vida con sus padres pero esa sensación inmediatamente se borraba al estar con Andrómeda y Nymphadora, no podía estar mejor.

Estaban arreglando las cosas para la cena, cuando llega a la ventana una lechuza de color gris. Era una carta de Draco, cada día de las vacaciones ellos se comunicaban a ver como se la pasaban. Y ese no era la excepción.

Tu estas llena de luz... hoy seré oscuridad.

Tu mi salvadora y yo tu verdugo.

Deseo no estar en tu enfado sino en tu regazo.

Lo que haga no es siempre es mi decisión sino una indignación ajena.

Solo pido tu perdón... yo te daré mi corazón.

De lo contrario, seré un hombre sin razón.

Perdóname...

DM

Algo pasaba con el, no era simplemente la forma en que le escribió; sino que algo le paso. Era grave; le pedía ayuda, comprensión pero lo que mas sorprendía perdonarlo de ¿que? Inmediatamente su ave se fue sin pedirle contestación alguna. Giselle no quiso quedarse con la duda. Agarro hoja y pluma para escribir...

_Estarás en mi regazo pero pido tu hablar_

_O es que, tu no puedes en mí confiar?_

_Sea lo que ocurrió, habla como un cantor_

_Luchar por tu libertad debes hacer_

_para no caer a los pies de tu destino._

_Háblame..._

_GS_

Envió la carta con Henry pidiéndole que no se regresara sin una respuesta. Paso toda la tarde pensando todas las posibilidades que pudieran a poner a Draco así. Era de noche Andrómeda, Nymphadora y Giselle; sentadas en el comedor celebrando la Navidad. Un gran festín servido en la mesa, hablando animadamente desde recuerdos del pasado, hasta planes del futuro. Giselle las observaba quería guardar y mantener viva esa imagen por siempre. Daba las gracias por eso. Ya era medianoche, decidieron irse a acostar. Giselle estaba en su cuarto, Henry no llegaba. Eso le preocupaba...

Estaba con Nymphadora y su tía, caminaban tranquilamente haciendo las compras. Cuando de repente mortifagos se presentaban, atacaban ferozmente... ella ya no estaba con ellas pero las ve a lo lejos, una sombra seguía a Andrómeda hasta hacerla desaparecer.

Giselle se levanto angustiada, no podía ser. Quería que eso no hubiese pasado, no había tenido esa visión desde que paso el ataque de Sora. La opresión en el pecho se hacia evidente. Tenia que decírselo a Nymphadora inmediatamente. Pero cuando mas la necesitaba no se encontraba.

Giselle: Tía donde esta Nymphadora? –Decía inquieta sentada en el comedor.

Andrómeda: Se fue. –Dijo así de simple. Tomándose el café y mirando El Profeta.

Giselle: A donde? –Dijo ya mas preocupada.

Andrómeda: Bueno dijo que nuestros regalos eran una sorpresa y que fuéramos al Callejón Diagon, que nos espera en el Caldero Chorreante. –Dijo sonriente. –Ya sabes como es ella en cuanto a Navidad se refiere... Giselle que tienes? –Dijo finalmente al ver que ella estaba tensa y preocupada.

Giselle: Nada tía, solo creo que no dormí bien por lo mucho que comí. –Se limito a decir. Ahí estaban las dos como se los pidió Nymphadora, en el Caldero Chorreante a la espera de su llegada.

Tonks: Perdón por la tardanza, pero mi jefe no me dejaba salir. –Dijo sonriente. Las tres emprendían el camino al Callejón Diagon la cual estaba con mucha gente y con un clima muy soleado pero aun así Giselle seguía seria; sabia que era mala idea salir. –Porque estas seria Giselle?

Andrómeda: Que es lo que pasa Giselle, no creo que la cena te haya puesto así. –Dijo preocupada.

Giselle: Es que... Tonks soñé de nuevo lo que te conté la ultima vez. Debemos regresar. –Dijo mirándola fijamente con un semblante serio. Tonks inmediatamente se tenso y mantuvo el contacto visual con su prima. Andrómeda sabia que algo les pasaba. Ya se localizaban en la parte central del callejón.

Andrómeda: Nymphadora... –Dijo mirándola y al no tener respuesta, ve a su sobrina. –Giselle... que es lo que pa...

Tonks: Madre nos tenemos que ir, ya. –Y con eso se dio media vuelta.

Andrómeda: Nymphadora Tonks exijo una explicación, que es lo que esta pasando? –Dijo enérgicamente.

Giselle: Tía tranquila... necesitamos irnos ahora. Llegando a la casa le explicaremos pero debemos irnos ya... –Pero en eso, el cielo se nublo completamente pareciera que la misma noche quería invadir. Empezaba a hacer frió. Era demasiado tarde, de la nada empezaban a aparecer dementores. A partir de ahí todo paso muy rápido. La gente corría horrorizada ante su presencia.

Tonks: Vamos tenemos que irnos ya!! –Agarrando a su mama de la mano empezando a acelerar el paso, Giselle detrás de ellas. Cuando estaban cerca de la salida, un dementor se atravesó entre Giselle y su familia. Giselle lo enfrento con un Expecto Patronum, de su varita salía un humo blanco que al final formaba a un lobo. El dementor salió huyendo de ella. Giselle miro a su alrededor, no encontraba a su tía y prima.

Tonks llevaba a su madre lo mas lejos posible de ahí, Andrómeda por su lado empezaba a entender lo que estaba pasando; ella volteo la mirada hacia atrás esperando ver a Giselle. Causando que ella se parara en seco, así separándose de su hija.

Tonks: Que pasa mama? –Dijo al verla parada.

Andrómeda: Giselle... donde esta? –Empezaba a mirar por todos lados. Pero no la distinguía entre tanta gente. Tonks no se había percatado de eso, tenia que ir a buscarla pero primero tenia que salvaguardar a su madre.

Tonks: Mama, te tienes que aparecer. Debes irte a la casa... –Dijo al ver que se agraviaban las cosas. Los mortifagos estaban en la salida y empezaban a avanzar, como consecuencia empezaban a encerrar a las personas.

Andrómeda: No Tonks!! No las dejare que enfrenten esto solas. –Dijo seria al ver a su hija sorprendida. Ya que nunca la había dicho por su así.

Tonks: Mama... yo iré en busca de Giselle. Pero vete... ya! –Dijo seria, causando una fuerte impresión a su madre. Andrómeda no sabia que hacer, en eso unos mortifagos se van dirigiendo hacia ellas. Giselle las buscaba desesperadamente, hasta que las distinguía a la distancia. Veía que unos mortifagos las rodeaban, corría rápidamente pero en eso ataques de alrededor se interponía en su camino y un hechizo hizo que cayera y estuviera aturdida. Tonks por primera vez estaba preocupada y lo peor de todo es que no veía apoyo del ministerio. Uno de los mortifagos se dirigía al frente de ellas.

... : Vaya Andrómeda... mi querida cuñada... no esperaba verte aquí. No se supone que escogiste vivir como una asquerosa muggle. –Dijo sarcástico.

Andrómeda: Al menos vivir de esa manera es mas tranquila... Lucius. –Dijo seria al enfrentarse al esposo de su hermana.

Lucius: No me sorprendería que estes con tu hija sangre sucia. –Dijo altivo al ver a Tonks.

Tonks: Esta sangre sucia te dará tu merecido Malfoy. –Dijo alzando su varita, su cabello había cambiado a un rojo sumamente oscuro; estaba enfadada.

Lucius: Se me olvidada que también eres un fenómeno sobrina...sin contar el carácter Black que posees. –Dijo burlón. –No te conviene atacarme! O todo caerá sobre tu madre... –Dijo sonriente al ver que Tonks intentaba atacarlo.

Andrómeda: Déjala ir Lucius... que es lo que quieres? Esto no fue una coincidencia, que quieres de mi? –Dijo tranquila. Tonks estaba sorprendida, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

Lucius: Vaya creo que tu intuición no fallara nunca ... aun si pasan los años. –Dijo sorprendido al ver que ella descubrió su propósito. –Bien, quiero saber que fue lo que te dio Daniel antes de morir. –Dijo para ir directo al grano

Andrómeda: No se de que me hablas, sabes que ella y yo no tuvimos una relación estrecha como ella lo tuvo con Sirius. –Dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Lucius: Tan insolente como siempre, sabes eso hizo que te separaras de la familia. Si al menos te hubieras comportado como tus hermanas, habrías...

Andrómeda: Terminado como ellas... sin vida propia marcadas por el miedo. Gracias Lucius pero no me arrepiento de mis decisiones. –Dijo por primera vez sonriente. Eso causo una gran molestia por parte de el.

Lucius: Crucio! –Dijo mandándole el hechizo directamente al pecho. Andrómeda se retorcía en el suelo de dolor, no lo soportaba.

Tonks: Expelliarmus! –Le mando el hechizo a Lucius pero el lo esquivo con facilidad. Mientras otro mortifago le manda un desmaius. Causando que ella estuviera inconsciente. Andrómeda yacía en el piso con la respiración entrecortada, ve a su hija subconsciente.

Lucius: No tendré compasión contigo o con tu hija... así que lo diré por ultima vez. Que te dio mi hermana antes de morir? –Dijo inclinándose al piso para estar frente a ella.

Andrómeda: Primero muerta que dejar lo mas preciado a tu disposición o a la de Voldemort. –Dijo tranquila. –Cuando encuentres lo que te pidió, no se lo podrás dar... porque la culpa te atormentara.

Lucius: A si que si sabes, bien tu te lo buscaste. No me importa la reacción de Narcisa... morirás y tu hija te alcanzara. –Dijo en susurro. Se levanta y apunta a Andrómeda con la varita. –Ava...

Giselle apenas salía de su aturdimiento, al alzar la vista veía a su tía tirada en el suelo con ese sujeto, le parecía familiar. Un agudo dolor de cabeza se presentaba, sabia que no había tiempo, corría velozmente. Mando un hechizo en el cual mando a unos cuantos mortifagos volar por los cielos y que cayeran estrepitosamente, estando inconscientes.

Lucius estaba apunto de matarla cuando escucho un estruendo y ve caer del aire a unos de sus compañeros. Voltea a ver quien fue pero al verla de espaldas no la distingue, manda al resto del grupo para aniquilarla. Pero se sorprende que tenia un poder y un manejo excepcional. No por nada, Tonks había entrenado y enseñado a Giselle ataques y defensas. Giselle estaba adolorida, el dolor de la cabeza se hacia mas agudo, fue eso que le causo un descuido y uno de los mortifagos la desarmo de su varita y la tomo por atrás atrapándola. Giselle forcejeaba pero era inútil, decidió verle los ojos a su opresor y se llevo una gran sorpresa al reconocer esa mirada.

Lucius: Después me encargo de ti. –Dijo mirando sin importancia el rostro de Giselle. –Andrómeda pudiste salvarte... Avada Kedavra. –Ese momento pareció eterno.

Giselle: NOOOOOOO!!!!!! –Su grito era desgarrador, podía ver como el hechizo apenas salía de la varita. Y en ese instante sentía que un calor la inundaba, su cuerpo empezaba a emanar una luz; causando que su apresador la soltara. Antes que el hechizo mortal impactara en su familiar, la energía que estaba cubriendo a Giselle se interpuso; creando así una barrera que evitaba el impacto directo. Llegándole así con menor intensidad a Andrómeda. Giselle después de eso caía desmayada. El cielo se empezaba a aclarar, al parecer habían ahuyentado a los dementores. Los aurores parecían llegar apenas a ese sitio. Causando que Lucius y los demás mortifagos, huyeran.

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, como si un carro le hubiera pasado encima. No quería abrir los ojos. Cuando de repente, recordó lo que había pasado. Le dolía la cabeza al tratar de recordarlas. Abrió los ojos lentamente, veía al principio borroso pero luego de distinguir vio a la Profa. McGonnogall y a Dumbledore. Quiso moverse pero le causaba un dolor intenso.

McGonnogall: Tranquila Giselle, debes descansar. –Dijo acariciándole la frente.

Giselle: Donde estoy?...Donde esta... mi tía? Nymphadora esta bien? Quiero verlas. –Dijo lentamente ya que tenia problemas para respirar.

Dumbledore: Estas en San Mungo, llevas unas cuantas horas inconsciente. La Srita. Tonks esta bien Giselle... tranquila, no debes esforzarte. –Dijo con una mirada triste. –Andrómeda quiere hablar contigo... pero necesito que estés tranquila, de acuerdo? –Dijo al ver que Giselle afirmaba con la cabeza.

Giselle se localizaba en el segundo piso, era llevada en silla de ruedas al tercer piso; ahí se localizaba su pariente. Al estar cerca del cuarto se encuentra con una Tonks sentada en el sillón del pasillo, enfrente del cuarto de su madre. Se veía desconocida, su cabello era gris y sin brillo; su piel pálida, su mirada perdida. A Giselle eso le causo una gran impresión. Al pasar enfrente de ella...

Giselle: Tonks... estas bien? Que pasa?. –Decía agobiada tocando su mano pero Tonks retira su mano y la ve confundida... enojada. Giselle no sabia como reaccionar, su prima nunca la había visto así. Estando por entrar, sale el Prof. Snape, sin gesto alguno. Se le quedo viendo unos segundos y después se retiro.

Giselle tuvo un presentimiento del cual no le agrado. Vio a su tía acostada, su piel era totalmente blanca. Ella empezaba a verla mas detenidamente y la culpa la embargaba. La enfermera la coloco a un costado de la cama.

Giselle: Tía... perdóname, es mi culpa por no haberte dicho la verdad en Navidad. Si me pasaba algo y era que no quería ir al Callejón Diagon. Yo tuve una visión y en esa tu...–Dijo empezando a llorar.

Andrómeda: Lo se, me lo explico Tonks y Dumbledore. Pero no fue tu culpa, tarde o temprano tenia que pasar... Pero eso no es lo importante... tengo que decirte algo importante y de antemano pido tu perdón. –Dijo lentamente.

Giselle: Pedirme perdón, de que me esta hablando tía. No la entiendo? –Dijo preocupada.

Andrómeda: Quiero que me escuches detenidamente... te pido de favor que no me interrumpas...después sabré si podrás perdonarme. –Dijo mirándola fijamente. –Te pareces tanto a tu madre... Tu la conoces como Daniel Sand pero su verdadero nombre fue Daniel Caroline Malfoy. –Giselle no lo podía creer, pertenecía a una familia de la cual nunca era de su agrado. –Yo la conocí por medio de Sirius, eran muy buenos amigos...

Flash Back

Era verano, como consecuencia Andrómeda sabia que era la llegada de Sirius. Habían acordado que el y sus amigos pasarían un fin de semana con ella. Ellos ya apenas se habían graduado de Hogwarts y querían pasar un tiempo juntos, los amigos de Sirius habían hecho una buena amistad. Andrómeda estaba casada con Ted Tonks y con su hija Nymphadora de apenas dos años. Vivian en el Londres muggle.

Sirius: Andy ya llegamos. –Dijo cuando ya uno por uno llegaba por la red flu.

Andrómeda: Me alegro... vayan poniendo las maletas en los cuartos, en un momento estará la comida. –Dijo desde la cocina. Después de que cada quien dejara sus cosas, bajaron a la cocina para saludarla. –Sirius, como les fue. A ver déjame ver tu diploma... por un momento pensé que no lo harías. –Dijo arrebatándole el diploma que le enseñaba el.

Sirius: Andy me ofendes... –Dijo fingiendo estar enojado. –Donde esta mi sobrina colorida. –Dijo al verla en su sillita. Que de tenerlo verde se cambio a un rosa chicle al ver a Sirius.

... :Hola Andy, como estas? –Dijo dándole un abrazo.

Andrómeda: James! Muy bien y tu? Donde esta Lily?

Lily: Hola Andrómeda! –Dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Remus: Andrómeda. –Dijo saludándola besando su mano.

Andrómeda: Remus tan cordial como siempre. –Dijo sonriente. Al alzar la mirada ve a una joven de cabello rizado, tez morena y ojos grises. –Sirius, quien es ella que no me la has presentado. –Dijo sonriéndole.

Sirius: No la conoces? Ella es la hermana de tu queridísimo cuñado. –Dijo un poco molesto.

... : Yo no decidí la familia que me toco Black. –Dijo la morena.

Sirius: Lo se Daniel pero no puedo creer que seas su hermana son tan distintos. –Dijo abrazándola.

Andrómeda: Perdón pero no me queda claro, Lucius tiene una hermana? Entonces porque nunca te menciono... ni siquiera te presentaste a su boda. –Dijo sorprendida.

Sirius: Andy no seas irrespetu...

Daniel: No te preocupes Sirius, digamos que no fui muy importante para la mayoría de mi familia..

Andrómeda: Discúlpame no quise incomodarte con mis peguntas. Mejor empecemos de nuevo. Mi nombre es Andrómeda Black, mucho gusto.

Daniel: Daniel Caroline Malfoy para servirte. –La saludo de mano.

El fin de semana que pasaron fue asombroso. Daniel y Andrómeda se llevaron bien inmediatamente. También para James, Sirius y Remus; que no sabían vivir de manera muggle. Lily les enseñaba todo al respecto; pero fue muy grande la impresión sobre Giselle, que al ser de familia de magos contra las personas no mágicas sepa mucho sobre los muggles. Ya había terminado su descanso cuando los chicos debían irse. Todos le daban las gracias a Andrómeda. Todos empezaban a irse por los polvos flu, los primeros en irse fueron James y Lily; seguido de Remus.

Daniel: Muchas Gracias Andrómeda fue un gusto conocerte. –Dijo sonriente. –Gracias por recibirme en tu casa. –Decía educadamente como una Malfoy.

Andrómeda: El gusto fue mío Daniel y esta es tu casa cuando se te ofrezca. –La despidió con un abrazo. Después de que Daniel se retiro, Sirius se despidió de ella.

Sirius: Vaya Daniel y tu se llevaron muy bien, eso me alegra. Bueno... no tengo palabras para agradecerte Andy. Gracias. –Dijo besándola en la mejilla. –Nos vemos después y cuida a mi colorida. –Dijo refiriéndose por ultimo a su sobrina. Y después desapareció por la chimenea.

Fin del Flash Back

Andrómeda: Después de eso, tu madre y yo mantuvimos contacto por correo. Y nos vimos un par de veces... antes de que iniciara la guerra. –Decía mas lento. –Al surgir Voldemort, tu madre corto comunicación conmigo. Realmente me preocupo mucho, hasta que un año después se apareció en la casa. Contigo en brazos.

Flash Back

Era un día lluvioso, las nubes no dejaban distinguir a las estrellas. Los rayos embestían contra la tierra con furia.

Andrómeda: Daniel que es lo que ha pasado, de repente ya no me contestaste. –Dijo preocupada. Las dos se encontraban en la sala, una enfrente de la otra.

Daniel: Andrómeda necesito tu ayuda, te lo agradecería con toda mi alma. –Dijo preocupada.

Andrómeda: Dany no me asustes, que es lo que pasa. –Dijo seria. Daniel se desata su capa y pone a la vista a una bebe de un par de meses, dormida en su regazo. –Es... es tu hija? –A lo que Daniel le afirma con la cabeza.

Daniel: Andrómeda soy una mortifaga pero estoy de lado de Dumbledore. Las cosas se están complicando. He descubierto una manera de vencer a Voldemort. Pero si el se entera que tuve una bebe, no me podría imaginar que es lo que harían contra ella. Por eso he venido a pedirte ayuda.

Andrómeda: De que manera yo te podría ayudar? –Dijo seria.

Daniel: Te pido que cuides de mi hija en caso de que yo muera... –Andrómeda se estremeció. –Por favor Andrómeda, este es el único lugar donde ella puede estar a salvo de los mortifagos y de mi familia.

Andrómeda: Entiendo que de los mortifagos pero porque de tu familia?

Daniel: Lucius heredo casi toda la fortuna Malfoy excepto la herencia que me dio mi padre, si el se entera querrá tener a mi hija su merced. No crecería feliz. Por favor Andrómeda eres mi única esperanza. –Dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

Andrómeda: Daniel es que yo ni siquiera se si soy buena madre. –Dijo inquieta.

Daniel: Claro que lo eres, amas a tu hija.

Andrómeda: Esta bien... cuidare a tu hija pero prométeme algo. –Dijo seria.

Daniel: Lo que sea!

Andrómeda: No te darás por vencida, vendrás por tu hija y la veras crecer. Disfrutaran de la vida juntas. –Dijo con un nudo en la garganta, por que solo lo decía para darle ánimos pero muy en el fondo sabría que eso seria imposible.

Daniel: Lo prometo. –Dijo abrazándola. –Ella se llama Giselle Daniel Sand. –Le dijo mirando a la bebe.

Andrómeda: Sand? Asi se apellida su padre? –Dijo acariciándola.

Daniel: Es mejor que ambos no sepan de su existencia... es lo mejor para los dos. –Dijo evadiendo la pregunta.

Andrómeda: Alguien mas sabe que aquí estará Giselle? –Pregunto.

Daniel: Si... es Severus Snape, el es su padrino. –Dijo nostálgica. –Por lo económico no te preocupes, aquí esta los suficiente para Giselle y para ustedes vivan a gusto. –Dijo dándole una bolsita repleta de galeones.

Andrómeda: No va hacer necesario que los ocupe Daniel. –Dijo queriéndole devolver el dinero.

Daniel: Al menos para una emergencia Andrómeda... por favor. Esto no se compara con lo que me vas a ayudar. –Dijo sosteniendo sus manos. Andrómeda la miraba fijamente. –Me tengo que ir... –empezaba a dirigirse a la puerta. –Se me olvidaba, quiero que le des esto...-Le mostraba un collar de plata con un dije de girasol. –Tu sabrás el momento apropiado de dárselo. –Agarro a su hija y la abrazo con todo su amor, como si así pudiera preservar su recuerdo, Daniel lloraba y la bebe presentía el adiós, lloro junto con ella. –Adiós mi girasol. –Le susurraba en el oído. –Adiós Andrómeda. –Se despidió de ella abrazándola y dándole las gracias de todo corazón. Unos días después en El Profeta, salió que Daniel Malfoy falleció.

Fin del Flash Back

Giselle: Porque no me lo dijiste antes tía. –Dijo seria y mirándola fijamente.

Andrómeda: Tu madre quería que fueras feliz, si te lo dijera desde pequeña hubieras vivido con una sombra; no serias completamente feliz. –Dijo triste al ver a su sobrina así.

Giselle: Lo que sintieron por mi también fue mentira? –Dijo temiendo a la respuesta.

Andrómeda: No Giselle!! Y que te quede claro, que no hayas sido de nuestra sangre no significa que no hayas sido de nuestra familia. Ted, Nymphadora y yo siempre te quisimos y te queremos con todo el corazón. –En eso un dolor se apoderaba de ella.

Giselle: Tía que tienes... –Dijo asustada al ver que se debilitaba.

Andrómeda: Necesito saber sino estas enojada conmigo Giselle,. No quiero morirme aun pero creo que el destino me alcanzo. –Decía con los ojos cerrados.

Giselle: Usted no es mi tía... ha sido mi mama todo este tiempo Andrómeda. Pero por favor no nos dejes solas... –Dijo agarrando su mano, se sorprendió al ver lo fría que estaba.

Andrómeda: Prométeme una cosa Giselle... –Dijo con voz mas baja.

Giselle: Si... lo que sea. –Dijo tratando de verse tranquila.

Andrómeda: Cuida de Nymphadora, sabes como es su forma de ser... por favor... –Dijo tranquila. –Giselle, tu eres especial. Estas llena de paz... –Y sonriente Andrómeda Black murió.

Giselle: Nooo!!! –Giselle lloraba en el regazo inerte de su familiar. En ese momento Tonks entro, al ver su madre muerta se acerco y no pudo contener sus lagrimas y enojo.

Tonks: Todo esto es tu culpa Sand... sino hubieras estado en nuestra familias esto no hubiera sucedido... vete... tu no deberías estar aquí... no eres de la familia... Vete! –Le dijo fuerte.

Dumbledore: Nymphadora, no es el momento de comportarse así. –Giselle y Tonks, voltearon a la puerta donde el se localizaba.

Tonks: Lo lamento profesor pero esto es algo en el que usted no puede intervenir. –Dijo mirándolo serio. –Sand quiero que te vayas... AHORA!!! –Le grito al final al ver que no reaccionaba. Giselle estaba sorprendida, Tonks nunca le había hablado así. Pero sabia que no debía complicar las cosas y de cierta manera comprendía a Nymphadora. Se levanto de donde estaba, trato de pararse ya que no se quería retirar sentada en esa incomoda silla. Al parecer sus piernas reaccionaban, camino lentamente hacia la puerta y vio a Dumbledore la miraba fijamente, como si así pudiera saber lo que sentía. Al salir del cuarto vio a Fred dirigirse a ella... pero tanto era su dolor físico y sentimental que se desvaneció afortunadamente en los brazos de Fred.

Otra vez esa sensación de pesadez en su cuerpo, sin contar con el dolor que le daba al recordar a su ser querido. Estaba despierta, había pasado un par de días para que despertara, ese día no tenia la compañía de nadie. Acostada de lado en la cama aun del hospital, cuando entra Dumbledore.

Dumbledore: Como se encuentra Srita. Sand? –Dijo sereno.

Giselle: No se... acaso le importa. –Dijo seria y sin mirarlo.

Dumbledore: Giselle... se que estas confundida pero necesito que estés tranquila. –Dijo sentándose a un lado de ella, la miraba de frente. –Tu salud esta delicada, debemos estar al pendiente. –Dijo al recordar como era su madre. –Giselle vengo a comunicarte algo, te quedaras el resto de las vacaciones con los Weasley, que amablemente se ofrecieron para tu tutela. Vendrán en un momento Arthur y Molly Weasley para llevarte a su casa. Estaré a su disposición cuando lo necesites. –Dijo emprendiendo su retirada. –Y recuerda debes estar lo mas tranquila posible y no quiero pensamientos taciturnos.

Ya estaba a la espera de los padres de los pelirrojos pero mientras esperaba una imagen se le venia a la cabeza. Cuando se estaba bañando, al fijar su mirada en el espejo vio que en su espalda estaba plasmada una imagen como un tatuaje del cual no entendía porque estaba ahí, ella no recordaba hacerse ni uno en su vida.

Estaba formada de figuras extrañas, era circular pero en la parte central había un triangulo invertido cubierto por unos signos desconocidos. Cuando fue sacada de sus pensamiento reacciona al ver que había dos personas pelirrojas en la puerta.

Arthur: Giselle... Mi nombre es Arthur Weasley y ella es mi esposa Molly. –Dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Giselle: Mucho gusto Sr. y Sra. Weasley. –Le contesto de igual manera, aunque seria.

Molly: Vamos Giselle... necesitas salir de este lugar tan monótono. La Madriguera te gustara... tendrás mas libertad. Podrás estar mas tranquila. –Decía ayudándola a estar de pie.

Al llegar todos la recibieron: Hermione. Ginny, Harry, Ron, George y Fred. Trataron de saludarla lo mas normal posible, Ginny le mostró toda la casa. La pelirroja al estar en su cuarto le dijo a Giselle que iba a dormir ahí con Hermione y con ella. Giselle le dijo que se sentía cansada y que quería descansar. Ginny no se negó y la dejo sola en la habitación.

Hermione: No puedo creer que hubiera pasado esto... ahora Giselle esta sola. –Dijo seria.

Ron: No lo esta, murió su tía pero no su prima. –Dijo triste.

Fred: Su prima es Tonks.

Harry/Hermione/Ron: Que?! –Decían sorprendidos.

Fred: Como lo escucharon. –Dijo serio.

Harry: Quiere decir que murió Andrómeda. –Aseguro triste, ya que era prima de su padrino. En eso la Sra. Weasley se les acerca...

Molly: Ginny... que paso? Y Giselle? –Dijo al ver a su hija bajar sola de las escaleras.

Ginny: Quiso descansar... Yo la veo muy mal mama. –Dijo preocupada.

Molly: A sido un golpe muy duro para ella hija. Debemos ayudarla a que supere este momento.

Pero sorpresivamente paso lo contrario. Los días siguientes estaba Giselle como si nada, saludo mas cordialmente a la Sra. Weasley. Solo tenia que ser cuidadosa con los esfuerzos que hacia, ya que aun estaba débil. Platicaba de cómo había sido la Navidad de ellos. Pero tanto Fred como su madre sabia que algo estaba mal. Cuando le mencionaba de que si se había comunicado con Tonks su mirada se ensombrecía. Giselle nunca dijo lo ocurrido con Andrómeda y Nymphadora.

Giselle no quiso ir al entierro de Andrómeda. Todo parecía negación por parte de ella pero una tarde a finales de Diciembre Tonks llego a La Madriguera.

Molly: Tonks querida... Lo siento mucho–Dijo abrazándola. Tonks seguía con la misma transformación del hospital.

Tonks: Gracias Sra. Weasley, disculpe se encuentra Giselle. –Dijo mirando hacia el fondo de su casa.

Molly: Si, esta arriba con los demás. Déjame le digo que estas aquí. –Dijo empezándose a dirigir a las escaleras. –Giselle... hija, Tonks quiere hablar contigo. –En eso se escucha unos pasos. Giselle bajaba las escaleras, necesitaba hablar con ella. Al verla ahí, se emociono tanto que se acerco rápidamente hacia ella con la intención de abrazarla, pero Tonks la paro.

Tonks: Quiero hablar contigo afuera. –Dijo de una manera cortante. Giselle ante esto se puso seria.

Giselle: Sra. Weasley en un momento regreso. –Se despidió cordialmente. Y con ello siguió a Tonks hasta el jardín.

Tonks: Le has dicho a alguien lo ocurrido sobre mi madre y yo. –Dijo cortante y sin mirarla.

Giselle: No pero Nymphadora yo...

Tonks: Bien, Dumbledore pide que tu y yo no digamos nada al respecto. Cree que tu corres algún riesgo si se divulga esto... Yo no diré nada, solo depende de ti. Bien eso era todo. –Dijo haciendo hincapié de aparecer.

Giselle: No Tonks espera... necesito que me escuches... que me perdones...

Tonks: Para no hacer esto mas difícil... no me busques ni me hables. La única comunicación que tu y yo vamos a tener va hacer en Hogwarts... solo como tu maestra... entendido. –Y con eso finalmente desapareció del lugar.

**Bien... espero que les haya gustado. Solo les pido una cosa... que dejen sus cometarios, criticas y dudas. Eso me ayuda a mejorar esta historia para ustedes.**

**Gracias y les escribire pronto.**

**AtmaGirasol**


	8. Gritos sin respuesta

**Bueno ya estoy de vuelta, con un nuevo capitulo. Espero como siempre que sea de su agrado. Si recordarles que no se les olvide dejar un review con sus comentarios y dudas. **

**Capitulo 7 Gritos sin respuesta**

_Estaba en el Callejón Diagon, ella veía a Andrómeda sonreírle, cuando la voz de Lucius se escucha y en eso una luz verde invade a su tía. De repente ahí oscurece y ve a Tonks diciéndole que era su culpa; un abismo se abre de sus pies, cae pero en el fondo estaba lleno de girasoles. Al levantarse, alza la vista y se ve a ella misma aunque con un vestido vaporoso negro. Su igual se indica su corazón y una esfera de luz sale del pecho. _

Giselle llevaba todas las vacaciones soñando eso. Harry, Hermione y los Weasley, sabían que tenía esa pesadilla; porque una noche la escucharon que gritaba. Pero aun así no decían nada para no presionarla. Había llegado el día para regresar a las clases, Giselle le había dado las gracias a los Sres. Weasley por su hospitalidad. Ya todos empezaban a subir al tren, cuando de repente ve al asesino de su tía. Ahí estaba solo con su pose arrogante esperando a que partiera el tren. Cuando de repente ambos mantuvieron por instantes un contacto visual. Giselle inmediatamente lo corto y se subió al tren pero por parte de Lucius se llevo una gran conmoción, porque pensó que era Daniel.

Ya era primavera y no pasaba nada bueno. Al principio se corrió la noticia de la muerte de Andrómeda, pero solo los alumnos daban teorías absurdas. Las clases se le fueron complicando aun más a Giselle sobre todo la de DCAO, aunque fuera la mejor de la clase Tonks no hacia nada para tener un lazo de comunicación con Giselle. Causando que ella se diera por vencida y resignándose a la idea de estar sola. Su relación de amistad con Draco, ella la dio por terminada. Draco insistía en que le dejara explicar lo sucedido...

Flash Back

_Draco: Giselle... espera! -Dijo serio y tomándola de la muñeca para que volteara a verlo. Pero Giselle, al estar de frente con el no dijo absolutamente nada. -Que es lo que pasa? Desde que llegamos de Navidad no me has dirigido la palabra. Necesito explicarte lo que paso...-Giselle aun mantenía su silencio y con un movimiento se libero de el y emprendió su camino a clases._

Fin del Flash Back

Por otro lado la relación que llevaba con Fred, seguía normal para ella. Pero el pelirrojo sabia que no era así...

Flash Back

_Una mañana Fred la buscaba por todos lados y no la encontraba; tuvo que pedirles ayuda a sus hermanos, Hermione y Harry. La que la encontró fue Hermione, pero al hacerlo ella se llevo una gran sorpresa al verla en la biblioteca. Giselle estaba en el rincón mas alejado, sentada junto a una ventana. Hermione se acerco a ella pero Giselle no la sintió; ella miraba hacia la ventana como si estuviera en otro lugar. Hermione decidió retirarse e irle a avisar a Fred de donde se localizaba ella pero al momento de hacerlo..._

_Giselle: Hermione... no es necesario que le avises. En un momento iré con el. -Le dijo pero sin retirar la vista de la ventana. Hermione solo la vio seria, eso le sorprendía porque parecía que no fuese ella. Sin más se retiro sin decir nada. Giselle veía a través de la ventana el lago, era resplandeciente y se alcanzaban a ver pequeñas olas, ya que el viento era fuerte. Todo lo contrario a lo que ella sentía, de ahí podía divisar a Fred sentado ahí en el jardín, entonces decidió bajar._

_Giselle: Fred... -Dijo tranquila, ella estaba detrás de el. Fred se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, se dio la vuelta y la miro serio. -Se que me mandaste buscar pero no era necesario. -Dijo mirando a otra parte que no fueran sus ojos._

_Fred: Que no era necesario? Giselle me preocupas más que nunca después de lo que pasaste con tu tía. -Dijo aun serio._

_Giselle: Preocuparte más que nunca? Sabes… desde que paso lo de Navidad, todos me tratan como si estuviera débil. Y sabes que estoy bien nada a cambiado. -Dijo esto último no muy convencida._

_Fred: Que nada ha cambiado?! Entonces explícame porque estabas en la biblioteca... -Giselle se sorprendió al saber donde estaba ella hace unos momentos. -Me lo dijo Hermione... esta preocupada por ti como todos los demás. Te vio ahí, se sorprendió sabiendo que odias ese lugar y me lo dijo. -Dijo mirándola directamente y ella miraba el suelo._

_Giselle: Pues no deberían preocuparse todos por mi yo se cuidarme sola. Hagan como si no pasaran nada... -Dijo mas para si misma que para el pelirrojo._

_Fred: Pues yo no lo haré, Giselle. No quieras hacernos ver que no te pasa nada, para no preocuparnos; cuando si lo es. No se ve que hayas sacado toda la frustración que tienes dentro, se refleja en tu actitud. No quieres comer, se demuestra en el postre; a ti te encanta y no le das ni un bocado. En tu forma de hablar, sin ganas. Te encanta hablar, me describías todo lo que hacías; desde que hiciste bien un hechizo o hasta que viste un insecto en el árbol y ahora no lo haces. Y lo peor de todo tu alegría, se reflejaba en tus ojos; tenían una luz y ahora están opacos._

_Giselle: Fred... -Dijo mirándolo en voz baja y con eso se fue al castillo. Fred por su lado, quería alcanzarla pero sabía que tenía que dejarla ir para que ella pudiera poner en orden sus ideas._

Fin del Flash Back

Caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor, ya había pasado unos días. Y llego a la conclusión de que tenia miedo, no había asimilado aun lo de su tía. Su única forma de escape era seguir viviendo como si ese hecho no hubiese pasado. En la entrada Tonks y ella se topan, Giselle sabia que para poder arreglar las cosas debía que hacerlo primero con la que tiempos atrás era su prima.

Giselle: Nymphadora necesitamos hablar por favor. -Dijo poniéndose enfrente de ella, tapándole el camino. Sin embargo, Tonks pasó de largo como si ella nunca estuviera ahí, como si nunca hubiera existido. Pero Giselle no se dio por vencida y la venia siguiendo por todo el corredor que dirigía a la mesa de los maestros. -Por favor Tonks háblame! ESTA BIEN… SI TANTO TE HACE SENTIR MEJOR DIME QUE YO FUI LA CULPABLE DE LA MUERTE DE MI TIA Y QUE ME ODIAS. -Dijo ya harta, con el Gran Comedor casi es su totalidad. Todos los alumnos asombrados ante tal situación.

Tonks: Sand... aquí no es lugar para tocar el tema. Además soy tu maestra y no me debes faltar al respecto... 50 puntos menos para Slytherin!

Giselle: Soy Giselle... quítame los puntos que quieras, necesitamos hablar ya. -Dijo seria. Tonks al ver que esto se hacia mas publico, agarro fuertemente del brazo derecho a Giselle sacándola de ahí; por una puerta lateral cercana a la mesa de los profesores en la cual estaban Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape.

Tonks: Como se te vuelva a ocurrir hacer eso y te juro que te mandare un hechizo imperdonable Sand. -Dijo muy enojada, sacudiéndole el brazo. En la sala de los maestros.

Giselle: Si eso es para hablar contigo, seguiré corriendo el riesgo... veo que de aquí en adelante yo ya no significo nada para ti, cierto? Aun del tiempo que compartimos. -Dijo triste.

Tonks: Que querías que siguiéramos igual; dividí el amor de mi madre con una extraña. Andrómeda me engaño, nunca me dijo nada; estoy enojada con ella y ni se diga de ti. -Dijo aun sin disimilar su coraje.

Giselle: Ni se te ocurra enojarte con ella en ese caso yo soy la culpable, pero déjame decirte que yo no siento eso... yo te quiero mucho pero si en verdad sientes eso, te dejare en paz ya el resto de tu vida. -Dijo tratando de calmar las ganas de llorar. En eso Dumbledore y Snape llegaron, tranquilos y viendo la situación.

Dumbledore: Tonks es necesario que te tranquilices. -Dijo mirándola serenamente.

Tonks: No me voy a tranquilizar... Quiero poner las cosas en claro. -Esto último dijo mirando a Giselle. -Quieres saber que es lo que siento, esta bien. Me siento destrozada, perdí a mi madre, estoy sola. Ella me engaño y no me dio todo su amor, la tuve que compartir con la que me hicieron creer que era mi prima y resulto ser una desconocida. De no haber sido por ti; mi madre no hubiera muerto. .. Querías que te hablara pues ahí esta, quiero tener el menor contacto posible contigo... esto ha sido la peor decepción que he tenido... te detesto Sand.

Dumbledore: Tonks!! No tolerare esto, no es la manera de hablarle a Giselle. -Decía mirando severamente a Tonks, mientras Giselle estaba ahí estática, sentía que moría. Inmediatamente se empezaba a retirar de ahí, pero Snape la detuvo.

Snape: Giselle, espera quiero hablar contigo. -Dijo sin moverse de su lugar y causando gran impresión en Giselle ya que el profesor nunca se había referido así a ella. -Compermiso. -Después de eso se retiro seguido de una Giselle cabizbaja.

Ya se encontraban en su oficina, ella se veía ausente en el asiento que ocupaba enfrente del escritorio del profesor de pociones. Por otra parte Severus la miraba atenta. Después de un momento el fue el que hablo.

Severus: Esta de más decirte que soy tu padrino Andrómeda te lo dijo, cierto? -Dijo mirándola fijamente, mientras ella fijaba su mirada en sus manos. -Eso lo tomare como un si... quieres preguntarme algo, pregúntame de tu madre. -Dijo serio.

Giselle: Porque mi madre fue la oveja negra de la familia? -Pregunto un tanto incomoda.

Severus: Oveja Negra? Ese es el concepto que tienes de Daniel? -Dijo un poco molesto.

Giselle: Lo que quiero decir es que, Andrómeda me dijo que tenía miedo de dejarme con mi verdadera familia. Eso me da a entender que no la querían. -Dijo seria.

Severus: Giselle, tu madre se encontraba en un hogar donde el favoritismo era muy marcado. Tu abuela quería mucho a Lucius... -Giselle al escuchar ese nombre sentía un gran odio. -y eso provocaba que rechazara mucho a Daniel. Sin embargo tu abuelo, quería a ambos pero más a tu madre. El decidió que fuera a Drumstrang pero dos años antes de graduarse Daniel, tu abuelo murió de una enfermedad relacionada al corazón. Como consecuencia la mayoría de su fortuna fue heredada a tu abuela pero se sorprendió que tu abuelo separara una parte de la fortuna exclusivamente para Daniel, causando un gran enojo de tu abuela. Y cambio a tu madre tajantemente a Hogwarts con Lucius, para así poder tener el poder de toda la fortuna el mayor tiempo posible. Daniel soporto muchas cosas que tu abuela le hizo: humillaciones, castigos, limitaciones. Hasta que se graduó se pudo separar del verdugo de su madre. -Dijo tranquilo.

Giselle: Como conoció usted a mi madre? -Dijo mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos.

Severus: Bueno... yo la conocí por medio de Lucius, yo era su amigo en ese entonces. -Dijo muy cauteloso como si eso dependiera de algo. -Si ambos los pusieran enfrente de ti, nunca hubieras sospechado que fueran hermanos. No se parecían en nada ni físicamente ni en personalidad. Ella era tan respetuosa, hacia amigos con una facilidad. Ese era a veces un problema entre ella y Lucius, pero a Daniel no le importaba. No se dejaba llevar mucho por sus sentimientos.

Giselle: Como es que mi madre se convirtió en mortifaga, es que acaso si creía en... -

Severus: Tu madre se hizo mortifaga por una razón, ayudar a Dumbledore para vencer a Voldemort. Y salvar a la persona más importante en ese momento... a ti. -Dijo tranquilo.

Giselle: Porque decidió que fuera usted mi padrino? -Dijo inquieta.

Severus: Creyó que era la persona correcta en ese momento. -Dijo irónico. -Llegue a visitarte cada cierto tiempo, cuando eras pequeña. Era para ver si estabas segura y poner a Andrómeda al tanto de las cosas con Voldemort. Pero después se complicaron las cosas y ya no pude visitarte.

Giselle: Entonces porque no me dijo nada desde que llegue aquí . -Dijo un poco molesta.

Severus: Analiza Giselle... tu estabas con Andrómeda. Decírtelo estando con ella, que ibas a hacer?

Giselle: Iba a empezar a reclamar, pudiendo hacer cualquier tontería. -Contesto honestamente después de pensar esa situación.

Severus: Me alegra que tengas el razonamiento de Daniel. -Dijo orgulloso de eso.

Giselle: Prof... Como me refiero hacia usted? -Dijo curiosa.

Severus: En clase seré tu profesor y fuera de ella como se te haga lo más correcto. -Dijo satisfecho ante eso.

Giselle: Esta bien... Severus… -Dijo sintiéndose rara al respecto.

Severus: Bien, ahora con respecto a Tonks, dale tiempo; esto para ambas es muy reciente… no te lo tomes a pecho. -Dijo tranquilo para reconfortarla. Giselle solo asintió, tratando de asimilar lo dicho por su padrino.

Giselle: Severus... tú sabes quien es mi padre? -Dijo temiendo la respuesta. Y a un Severus un tanto inquieto pero pudo ocultarlo. En eso alguien abre la puerta de la oficina rápidamente. Aparecía un Remus Lupin muy enojado entrando y colocándose a espaldas de Giselle...

Remus: SNAPE COMO PUDISTE!!! PORQUE DIABLOS NO ME LO DIJISTE, TENIA DERECHO A SABERLO…!! -Dijo fuertemente sin importarle la persona que estaba enfrente.

Severus: Giselle, nos podrías dejar solos por favor. Después seguiremos con la plática. -Dijo mirando serio e intensamente a Lupin. Giselle al voltear a ver a Remus, se dijo mentalmente que esa cara la había visto en algún lado pero en ese momento no se acordaba. -Compermiso. -Le dijo y se retiro de ahí.

Ya era la última semana de clases, con ello la llegada del verano. Giselle se veía cada vez más decaída, desde lo ocurrido en ese Gran Comedor no pudo sobreponerse. Severus cada vez que la veía le preguntaba como estaba en el momento oportuno. Ella pensaba que no le podía pasar otra situación mala pero en ese día, fue extraño.

Ella iba por el corredor principal, estaba sorprendida ya que casi nadie transitaba por ahí. Por desgracia Pansy y Millicent estaban ahí, esperándola. Giselle decidió como siempre ignorarlas y pasarlas desapercibidamente. Quería ir con Severus para que le platicara sobre su padre, cada vez trataba de tocar el tema le daba rodeos. Pero de repente un comentario detrás de ella causo que saliera de sus pensamientos; era Pansy la que lo había hecho.

Pansy: Miren a la huérfana… Sand quien te comió la lengua? La sangre sucia de la profesora de DCAO? La verdad merece que también ella se muera no Milly… -Dijo mirando a su compañera. Giselle solamente se detuvo y se volteo a verla, directamente y con una mirada que podía intimidar a cualquiera. -Ahora si volteas…! Y esto no es nada de lo que te espera, abra más muertes Sand y veras el verdadero sufrimiento. -Dijo como si eso fuese lo peor para molestar a Giselle pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando ella solo la miro aburrida le dio la espalda y se empezó a ir. A eso Pansy le enfureció, que fue corriendo detrás de ella, al alcanzarla estaba en uno de los pasillos.

Estaban en el pasillo enfrente de la oficina de Dumbledore, cuando la atacaron por la espalda; no con un simple hechizo sino con uno imperdonable. Pansy y Millicent le enviaron un _cruciatus _y como consecuencia Giselle cayo al piso tras el impacto pero tanta fue la sorpresa de las serpientes al no ver reacción sobre ella. Giselle se encontraba en el piso, también sorprendida al ver que no estaba lastimada.

Pansy: Pero... si... es... imperdonable... debiste haber sufrido!! -Decía ya fuera de si y acercándose peligrosamente a Giselle. Ya alzaba la varita de nuevo pero una voz la detuvo.

Dumbledore: Srita. Parkinson baje esa varita inmediatamente; usted y la Srita. Pulstrobe inmediatamente en mi oficina. -Dijo sumamente serio. Al ver la delicada situación -Srita. Sand usted vaya con el Prof. Snape y que la lleve a la enfermería para ver si no tiene alguna secuela por lo sucedido. -Pansy y Millicent fueron expulsadas inmediatamente por el uso de una maldición.

Ya habían llegado las vacaciones de verano, Dumbledore había hablado con Giselle antes de tomar partida hacia el tren de Hogwarts.

Flash Back

_Ella estaba sentada al frente del escritorio del director. Dumbledore estaba sentado y Snape a un lado de el._

_Dumbledore: Giselle la razón por la que te mande hablar, fue que hay varias cosas que tenemos que arreglar. -Dijo un poco serio. -Primero, en cuanto al altercado que paso con las Sritas. Parkinson y Pulstrobe, no has tenido algún síntoma o algo?_

_Giselle: No, profesor. Estoy bien, aunque me intriga porque no reaccione al hechizo. Debería preocuparme? -Pregunto seria._

_Dumbledore: No debemos adelantarnos a dar teorías: pero debemos aceptar que algo que tú posees, es importante. -Dijo tranquilo._

_Giselle: Pero que es? Un objeto, mi varita… -Decía dudosa._

_Severus: Giselle, aun no lo sabemos. Pero en vacaciones necesitamos que tu estés alerta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor. Por ello vas a pasar las vacaciones con los Weasley. -Dijo como si esa orden fuera irrefutable._

_Giselle: Porque? Quiero irme a casa, quiero... tengo que darme tiempo. -Dijo empezando a estar impaciente._

_Severus: No estarás sola, de acuerdo. Ya esta dicho. Tonks estará trabajando en el Ministerio, así que para que no te preocupes. -Giselle no dijo nada, sabia que con lo poco que conocía a su recién padrino; no debía contradecirlo._

_Dumbledore: Bien creo que aun te faltan cosas por alistar. Nos vemos el próximo año Giselle. -Y con eso termino. _

Fin del Flash Back

Ya estaba de nuevo en La Madriguera, la Sra. Weasley como siempre recibía muy efuciente a todos. Giselle aunque estaba mas tranquila que la última vez que visito ese lugar, sentía una gran carga. Los primeros días pasaron tranquilos; no había día en que no estuviera la aburrición. Un día ayudarle a la Sra. Weasley ayudarle en los quehaceres de la casa, otra jugar quidditch, en otros ajedrez mágico, etc. Pero fue a finales de junio cuando Giselle no soportaba más su culpa. Ella se encontraba en los jardines sola, lloraba desconsoladamente y diciéndose que ella era la culpable de lo que había pasado. De repente de un día tan soleado, de la nada empezaron a parecer nubes, como índice de una tormenta. Ella no tenía ganas de entrar a la casa, se quedo ahí. La lluvia caía sobre Giselle como un fuego que carcomía su interior. Ella no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero era lo suficiente para saber que se estaba enfermando.

Por otro lado los Weasley, Harry y Hermione la buscaban, ya que la tormenta era muy fuerte; eso no facilitaba la búsqueda. Ya se había recorrido un tramo largo, cuando Harry la encontró. El se sorprendió al verla en el estado que estaba, Giselle estaba acostada de lado acurrucada en el lodo; la mayor parte cubierta de lodo. Harry quien apenas había llegado de la casa de sus tíos, estaba preocupado; la veía y parecía como si no respirara. Inmediatamente la levanto, la cargo en su regazo y se dirigió rápidamente a La Madriguera. La Sra. Weasley estaba haciendo todo lo posible por estabilizarla, todos los demás estaban en la sala esperando a ver si había mejora por parte de Giselle. Tenía demasiada temperatura, que empezaba a delirar.

_Ella estaba en los jardines de Hogwarts vestía el mismo vestido negro y sobre ella se veía una luna llena muy intensa. De repente ve a ella misma pero va saliendo la luna, como si naciera de ella. Sorpresivamente, Giselle se ve entre Voldemort y Harry pero veía que el le disparaba a ella. _

Giselle despertó estaba en la habitación de Ginny, sentía su cuerpo pesado. Veía que no estaba nadie con ella, empezó a recordar lo sucedido y se sintió como una tonta. Al hacerle pasar a los Weasley un susto, prefirió estar muerta en ese momento. De repente la Sra. Weasley estaba en la puerta, parecía que llevaba cierto tiempo observándola. A un lado de ella estaba Fred, mirándola fijamente; sus ojos resaltaban cierto coraje.

Sra. Weasley: Querida ya despertaste! Gracias a Merlín que estas bien. -Dijo tranquila acercándose a ella. -Llevabas un par de días inconciente, tenias mucha temperatura. Nos diste un gran susto.

Giselle: Lamento haberle hecho pasar un momento tan desagradable. -Dijo seria.

Fred: Pero solo a ti se te había ocurrido hacer semejante estupidez Giselle, viste la tormenta que se venia y decidiste quedarte. Que estabas pensado... suicidarte?! -Dijo enojado.

Sra. Weasley: Fred! No le hables así, no ves que acaba de despertar...-

Fred: No me interesa mama, le he hablado de diferentes maneras y no entiende que no es su culpa. -Dijo interrumpiendo a su madre.

Giselle: YA BASTA FRED! Para ti es fácil, suena como hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Yo no puedo hacerlo... yo pude haber hecho para salvarla y no lo hice!! Tú cuentas con el apoyo de tu familia; tienes a una mama tan maravillosa, un papa extraordinario y hermanos que te quieren. YO NO TENGO A NADIE, TODOS ME DEJARON. -Dijo desesperada y llorando.

Inmediatamente la Sra. Weasley la tomo entre sus brazos, y la acurruco en su pecho. Giselle después de tantos meses, por fin se había desahogado. Fred estaba sorprendido de todo lo que pudo haber cargado ella en todo ese tiempo.

Sra. Weasley: Querida vamos, saca todo lo que tienes. - Dijo tranquila y dándole pequeños golpes en la espalda. -Ya no vas a estar sola hija, nos tienes a nosotros. -Dijo sin soltarla. Pasaron unos minutos en el que Giselle se desahogo, que se quedo dormida. No había dormido tan serena desde que Andrómeda se fue. Despertó pero esta vez era Ron el que estaba a un lado de ella.

Ron: Ya despertaste. -Dijo sonriente.

Giselle: En serio? -Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ron: Esa es a la Giselle que conozco, siempre sonriente. -Dijo acariciándole la mano.

Giselle: Cuanto llevo dormida? -Dijo curiosa.

Ron: Podría decir que has roto mi record, antes dormiste un par de días pero esta vez llevaste a tres sin que despegaras tus ojos. -Dijo como si eso fuera un gran descubrimiento. - Hermione y Harry se quedaron ayer. Hace rato Ginny se fue. -Dijo tranquilo.

Giselle: Creo que hice una gran idiotez al comportarme así, discúlpame Ron. -Dijo un tanto seria.

Ron: No hay cuidado Giselle, estas pasando por un momento difícil. -Dijo tranquilo.

Giselle: Necesito levantarme, quiero bajar para hablar con tu mama. -Dijo empezándose a sentar en la cama. Ron solo asintió con la cabeza y le ayudo a levantarse. Al parecer sus piernas le reaccionaban un tanto torpes, pero con la ayuda de Ron después de unos pasos ya pudo caminar por si misma.

Se encontraba al pie de las escaleras, de ahí se veía la cocina. Todos estaban ahí comiendo: por un lado Ginny, Harry, Hermione y Fred. Del otro lado se encontraba Sr. y la Sra. Weasley seguido por George. Ella ya estaba enfrente de la cocina cuando la Sra. Weasley la vio.

Sra. Weasley: Hija no debiste levantarte todavía estas un poco débil, anda vamos a la habitación. -Dijo con hincapié de irse con ella.

Giselle: Molly estoy bien, necesito decirles algo. Es importante, después de esto haré lo que usted diga. -La Sra. Weasley sonrió y asintió. -Bueno... como le había dicho hace un momento a Ron. Quiero pedirles una disculpa por mi infantil comportamiento y causarles tantas molestias.

Sr. Weasley: Giselle no hay problema. -Dijo tranquilo. Todos los demás no dijeron nada pero con sus miradas, sabia que no había problema. Fred por su parte su mirada era inexpresiva y eso hizo que Giselle se incomodara.

Como le había prometido a Molly, se fue de nuevo al cuarto; con la comida. Ella le había dicho a Giselle que en un par de días podía salir de la cama. Ese día en la noche Fred fue al cuarto, Giselle estaba recostada de lado y como consecuencia no lo pudo ver.

El solo la veía, solo la contemplaba; no se hubiera imaginado que estuviera tan enamorado de una persona.

Giselle: Fred... -Dijo antes de que se volteara a verlo. Mientras el estaba sorprendido de que supiera que el estaba ahí.

Fred: Como sabias que...

Giselle: No lo se, solo lo sentí. Todavía estas molesto conmigo? -Dijo seria.

Fred: No... no lo estoy. -Dijo sentandose a un lado de ella y acariciándole la frente.

Giselle: No debí hacer eso pero estaba deses...-

Fred: Ya no importa, necesitabas desahogarte. -Dijo interrumpiéndola.

Giselle: Me dijiste todo eso en la tarde para desahogarme o realmente estabas molesto? -Dijo sorprendida.

Fred: Si estaba molesto, pensaba que iba perderte; estabas muy mal Antiope. -Dijo sereno.

Giselle: No me perderás, pase lo que pase. Pero porque me has dicho Antiope? -Dijo curiosa.

Fred: Porque Antiope era la mujer mas hermosa del mundo antiguo mágico y que conquisto a Zerus uno de los magos mas poderosos.

Pasaron los días de estar en cama y ahora se encontraba en la sala jugando ajedrez mágico con Ron, que para todos era sorprendente que Giselle le diera batalla, realmente estaba reñido el juego. De repente alguien toca y Harry va a abrir la puerta.

Harry: Remus que sorpresa verte por aquí. -Dijo feliz y lo abrazo.

Remus: Harry veo que estas bien. -Dijo entrando a la casa. -Esta Molly o Arthur?

Molly: Remus que sorpresa verte, Arthur esta en el Ministerio. En que podemos ayudarte. -Dijo mientras caminaban a través de la sala para ir a la cocina.

Remus: Buenas tardes . -Saludo a todos los que estaban ahí, pero se le quedo mirando por un pequeño momento a Giselle. -Necesito hablar sobre un asunto importante. -Molly y Remus se encerraron en la cocina.

Hermione: Harry, que tiene Remus esta muy extraño. -Dijo incomoda.

Harry: No se, pero algo están tramando. -Dijo serio.

Giselle: Con que Remus se llama. -Dijo sacando una conclusion.

Goerge: Lo conoces? -Dijo curioso.

Giselle: Bueno no he tenido el gusto de hablar con el, pero lo vi una vez entrar muy enojado a la oficina de Sev... Snape. -Dijo eso ultimo rápidamente.

Ginny: Bueno el es amigo de la familia, pertenece a la orden. -Dijo tranquila.

Ron: Jaque Mate! -Dijo sonriente.

Giselle: Oye! Eso es trampa, no me dijiste que ya ibas a hacer tu movimiento. -Dijo sorprendida.

Ron: Un jugador nunca quita la mirada del juego Giselle. -Dijo sonriente.

Al parecer Remus se quedaría unos días con ellos, con el pretexto de que por el momento no tenia donde dormir. En la mañana en el desayuno, Giselle y Remus fueron los primeros en estar en la mesa. Remus se le quedaba mirándola disimuladamente, causando una cierta inquietud en ella.

Giselle: No me presente mi nombre es Giselle Sand. Ya nos conocíamos, yo era la alumna que estaba con el profesor Snape -Dijo saludando de mano a el licántropo.

Remus: Mucho gusto... mi nombre es Remus Lupin. Y lamento el incidente que presenciaste. -Dijo sin quitarle la mirada.

En eso la Sra. Weasley les sirvió a ambos, pero tal fue su asombro al verlos a los dos juntos desayunar de cierta forma. Estaba sorprendida que no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado la mayoría de sus hijos.

Ginny: Mama? -Dijo al ver a su mama tan distraída.

Molly: Aaahh... hija, siéntense ya va estar su desayuno. -Dijo saliendo de sorpresa.

Al medio día Giselle se encontraba en el jardín sentada en el pasto disfrutando del viento y la brisa. Cuando de repente Remus se acerca a ella...

Remus: Puedo sentarme? -Dijo estando a un lado de ella.

Giselle: Si, no hay problema. -Dijo después de estar sorprendida, ante tal petición.

Remus: Molly me comento por lo que has pasado. -Dijo vanamente para ver si así pudiera sacar plática.

Giselle: Si, pero me da tanta vergüenza por las cosas que hice últimamente. -Dijo aun muy apenada por sus actos.

Remus: No te preocupes, todos alguna vez tenemos mala racha. -Dijo tranquilo. -Sabes... yo... conocí a tu madre... -Dijo al ver que Giselle estaba callada.

Giselle: Usted... de verdad? En donde? -Dijo sorprendida, al ver que no solo era Andrómeda y Severus la que lo conocían.

Remus: Giselle háblame de tu, no creo ser demasiado viejo o si? -Dijo con una sonrisa y Giselle se sonrojo de la pena.-En Hogwarts, yo estaba en 7mo. año y ella estaba en 6to. Era muy especial, fuimos... buenos amigos. Pero lo sorprendente es que eres idéntica a ella. -Dijo sonriéndole de una manera nostálgica.

Giselle: Si, los que la conocieron me lo han dicho. -Dijo sonriente, era la primera vez que sonreía después del ataque. Aparte de que había algo en Remus que la confortaba.

Después de esa platica Giselle y Remus, en el resto de las vacaciones se llevaron bien. El tema que mas se tocaba era el de Daniel. Ya era los últimos días de vacaciones, cuando Fred y Giselle por fin hablaron de su relación. Era casi la media noche cuando Giselle no podía dormir y fue por un vaso de agua cuando se encontró con el pelirrojo.

Fred: No puedes dormir? -Pregunto tranquilo y sonriéndole. Vestía con de pijama una pantalonera azul y una playera blanca; su cabello estaba revuelto.

Giselle: No, últimamente. Y tú? -Dijo empezando agarrar un vaso. Su pijama era un short verde y una camiseta amarilla de tirantes.

Fred: Yo si pero tenia sed... esta bien tampoco podía dormir. -Dijo sonriente al ver como Giselle lo miraba.

Giselle: Como quisiera que no se acabaran las vacaciones. -Dijo sentándose a un lado de Fred.

Fred: Si te has dado cuenta que ya no vamos a poder ver, cierto? -Dijo mirándola y tomándola de la mano.

Giselle: Si, me será raro estar sin ti. -Dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Fred.

Fred: Giselle... necesito saber si quieres seguir con esta relación. -Dijo serio, no quería andar con rodeos.

Giselle: Que estas tratando de decir, no te entiendo? -Dijo un poco inquieta al ver como se dirigía esa conversación.

Fred: Lo que quiero decir Giselle, es que necesito saber si estas segura de nuestra relación. No nos veremos muy seguido, tal vez en las salidas a Hogsmade vayamos a vernos o que yo vaya un par de veces a Hogwarts. Pero en ese tiempo tal vez conozcas a otra persona y … -

Giselle: En que estas pensando Fred, por nada en el mundo dudaría de mi relación contigo. Ya he pasado suficiente para saber que eres importante para mí. Y si alguien se me insinuase yo lo rechazaría. Fred… debemos confiar en nosotros pase lo que pase. -Dijo interrumpiéndolo y termino diciendo eso con un beso en el cual ponía todo de si, colocando sus manos en su pecho. Fred respondió al beso de la misma manera, colocando una mano en su mejilla y la otra en su cintura. Todo empezaría a tener sentido?

**Dejen su review!! J Pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo, poco a poco las cosas irán complicándose a Giselle; su destino esta marcado.**


End file.
